WALKING AFTER YOU
by paper-cut2
Summary: Possibly completed! Waiting for feedback! There is a possibility of 'add-on' chapters if required!! Thankyou sooo much to everyone who has taken the time to read & review this story for me!Love reading your reviews-you're all mad! haha Seriously THANKYOU!
1. Chapter 1

Walking After You Chapter 1  
  
As you read this story, the girl you are about to get acquainted with  
  
is long gone. Where did she go? Truthfully I dont know & neither do I  
  
know if she will ever be comming back. All I can do is tell this  
  
story to the best of my knowledge & hope that it interests you, the  
  
reader, enough to see it through to the end. I can tell you that 99%  
  
of what I am about to tell you is the truth from my point of view.  
  
The story begins in Cameron, North Carolina & it all started over 15  
  
years ago. Wow! 15 years looks like a life time when it is written  
  
down, but to me it doesnt seem that long ago at all! I am about to  
  
tell you a story about a young girl, we'll call her Gemma, And the  
  
highs & lows of the last 15 years of her life. When I say 'last' I  
  
dont mean that she is dead (although technically she could be!) These  
  
are the more significant years of her life & I hope you will come to  
  
lover her as much as I do.  
  
Gemma was only 8 years old when she moved to the old farm house in  
  
Cameron with her father & 2 of her brothers, Pat & Chris. It was a  
  
traumatic time for the whole family, but Gemma was the youngest &  
  
found it hard to come to terms with her family suddenly being divided  
  
in two. Her parents had divorced a year earlier & after endless court  
  
appearances, arguments & sleepless nights it was ruled that her two  
  
eldest brothers were to live with their mother in Australia. Gemma's  
  
father had been offered a job in his old hometown in America & found  
  
it was an offer he could no longer afford to refuse. So, that's how  
  
they came to be in Cameron.  
  
While her brothers made new friends easily, Gemma found it a constant  
  
struggle everyday just to hold back her tears until she could run up  
  
to her room & hide in her pillow. At school the kids would make fun  
  
of her australian accent to such an extent that she simply stopped  
  
talking unless it was to answer a teacher's question. At home she  
  
would gaze out of the window at her brothers kicking up the dirt in  
  
the yard with their army of new friends. All Gemma wanted to do was  
  
go home. She wanted her mother, she wanted to see familliar faces &  
  
wanted to go back to her old school. Life was unfair. She hated it!  
  
Dont get me wrong, Gemma adored her father & even at such a young age  
  
she understood that he was trying to make the best of a bad  
  
situation. He worked hard to build a new life for the four of them &  
  
so she decided not to bother him with her problems.  
  
However after a year in America things began to get a little easier  
  
for all of them. Her Dad had found himself a girlfriend who Gemma  
  
really liked & most of the teasing at school had gradually faded  
  
away. The kids got tired & moved onto another target. The taunts  
  
of "Kangaroo Face!!" and "Boomerang Butt!!" eventually fizzled out!  
  
Gemma was starting to enjoy school although she still didnt have any  
  
close friends to speak of, she kept herself to herself & almost  
  
everyone else did the same. All but this one guy called Adam! He was  
  
a real smartass! He tripped her up everytime she passed his desk,  
  
pulled her hair, called her names - all the typical 9 year old boy  
  
stuff! She told her brothers but she quickly found that anything they  
  
did to Adam she got back ten fold!  
  
One day in particular he was full of it as usual & Gemma had had it  
  
all day from him! He didnt even let up after school. He waited for  
  
Gemma outside of school & pelted her with raw eggs! She was literally  
  
covered in yolk & pieces of egg shell & where every egg had hit her  
  
it left a sting that she would be able to feel all night! She had had  
  
enough! All her anger at the world was vented at Adam that day! She  
  
whirled around & while he was still finding the whole thing  
  
hysterically funny, she smacked him in the face & kicked him to the  
  
floor! Then she simply straightened her shirt, smoothed her hair,  
  
picked her books off the ground & strode off down the road! It had  
  
felt great! It was the first time in 14months that Gemma had felt  
  
good about herself! She was so pleased with what she had done she  
  
even forgot to wait for her brothers to walk her home!!  
  
She was almost home & still laughing to herself when she heard a  
  
shout from behind her.  
  
"Hey there slugger!!"  
  
She turned to see a guy running towards her that she recognised,  
  
although she had never spoken to him before. She had seen him around  
  
school, knew his name was Jeff & also knew he had an older brother  
  
that half the girls in her class would die for!! She politely waved &  
  
said "Hey!" back then continued to walk home. Jeff caught up with her  
  
& they had a conversation that is now lost in the mists of time  
  
although she recalled most of it centered around her outburst at Adam  
  
at the school gates!! And, unbeknown to both of them at the time,  
  
this would be the first conversation of many & it would be the  
  
beginning of the best friendship either of them would ever have in  
  
their lives. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
The next year was like a dream come true for Gemma! All the days she had felt so alone sitting in her room were now forgotten. Since the incident with Adam at school she'd become a lot more popular with the other kids! She even had one or two close girlfriends that she would hang with at break- times or lunch, but unfortunately all of them lived outside of Cameron so they very rarely saw each other outside of school! Still, Gemma didnt mind all that much, after all, she had Jeff! He lived only 5 minutes walk away from Gemma's house so they speant a lot of time together. Some of the girls at school were jealous that she speant a lot of time at the Hardy house & therefore a lot of time in the company of Jeff's older brother, (& apparently every little girls dream man!) Matt! Others thought it to be a bit freaky that her best & only true friend was a guy, but Gemma quickly learned to ignore them! Dont get me wrong, Jeff got teased just as much by the other boys, but even at 10 years old he was wise enough to simply laugh it off! From the outside it did seem like a strange kind of relationship, but people who really knew them both saw just how much they had in common, but figured puberty would either drive a wedge between them or have them jump into bed with each other!  
  
They had a special invisable bond that nothing could break! Gemma speant hours just watching Jeff & his brother wrestling each other - they both had their hearts set on being big time famous wresters on TV some day! Gemma had no doubt in her mind that they would achieve their goal! She'd never seen anyone so passionate about anything in her life the way Matt & Jeff were about wrestling! At first when she was over at Jeff's house & they were all sitting around watching it on TV she thought it was just a 'dumb guy' thing! For weeks she politely sat through hours of TV wrestling, that quite frankly bored her to tears, but if Jeff was happy, she was happy! After a couple of months infront of the TV with the Hardy family she did infact grow to love it! It bacame one more thing she & Jeff had in common, although Gemma had no desires to roll around a ring wearing a bikini infront of thousands of roaring fans!! Just for fun, however, when the brothers were having a 'match', Gemma would pretend to accompany Jeff to the ring! She would pout & wiggle her ass until they were all laughing so much they couldnt begin their match!! She was having fun! She enjoyed her life at last!....  
  
.....until the letter arrived!  
  
Gemma was now 14 years old. Her brother, Pat, was 15. One morning her father was opening the mail when his face went grey. She knew something was wrong but had a such feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach that she was afraid to ask. She tried to continue eating her breakfast but it felt as though her throat has closed up & she couldnt swallow. She followed her father's distraught gaze & saw that it was fixed on her brother. Chris at this point hadnt even noticed anything was wrong. He was 17 & was in a world of his own. The latest Iron Maiden album thundered in his ears from his headphones as he devoured his cereal like a pig in a trough! Pat sensed he was being watched, stopped eating & looked up at his father.  
  
"What's up Pops?" he asked  
  
"Erm....son...I have to have a word errrr....with you in errr....private." their father stammered, his eyes now welling up with tears. Gemma could stay silent no longer.  
  
"Dad! What's wrong? And dont try & tell me it's nothing, I can tell from the look on your face!" she blurted out.  
  
Their Dad's, now fiance, Kellie, came into the kitchen, still in her nightdress & looking like something the cat dragged in! She stopped halfway through a yawn when she saw the looks on everyones faces.  
  
"Jesus what happened honney? Did someone die?"  
  
Their father shook his head. He was only 55 years old but looked 20 years older since opening that letter. He made Chris take off the headphones that were almost constantly glued to his ears these days. He asked Kellie to take a seat & then he explained what was in the letter.  
  
It was a solicitors letter. It stated that their mother had gone to court once more to gain full custody of Pat & Gemma. She had been sucessful on one part.She had won full custody of Patrick. She had claimed several reasons why living with their father was no longer good for both of them, but had used the fact that Pat's schooling & tennis coaching had gone rappidly downhill this past year. Truth be told this had more to do with a girl named Becky than it did with with his father's attention span! Gemma was stunned! She got up from her chair & ran out of the door. She didnt know where she was going & didnt care. she could hear Pat's sobs from outside of the house & knew she had to get away fast. Where she ended up was Jeff's house. She hadnt meant to go there, it just happened. Jeff was in the yard when he saw Gemma running up the lane. Her face was wet with tears & by the time she reached Jeff, who was now halfway to his gate to meet her, she was shaking uncontrolably. Jeff didnt ask. He just hugged her & figured whatever it was she would tell him if she needed to. He took her inside & eventually got her somewhere near to calm & she stopped crying for long enough to tell him the events of the morning & how she would be losing another brother. All the time she talked he held her, stroked her hair & somehow made her feel like maybe her world wasnt caving in after all. Her world was no longer solid though, it was going to be almost unbearable without Pat & she realised she was going to have to deal with it the way she had delt with all the other shit life had thrown in her face in her short life. But she knew, if she hadnt done already, that from that day Jeff would always be there for her & she also knew she would always be there for him. She was falling in love, although it would be many years before either of them realised that. 


	3. Chapters 3 & 4

Chapter 3  
  
So the day came when Pat had to leave. Their mother & 2 older brothers had arrived in Cameron a week earlier & had been staying at a local motel. Gemma loved seeing them more than she could have imagined, she only got to see them twice a year - once when they would come to America (her brothers, Michael & Rhett staying at the farm & her mom at the motel) and once a year she would go to Australia with her brothers Pat & Chris. Although she adored Michael & Rhett & loved her mother deeply this time the visit was different. This time they were going home with Pat. On the morning they were due to leave, Gemma speant most of the time with Pat in his room. They talked, they laughed & they did a lot of crying. Neither of them could believe this was happening. She couldnt go to the airport to say goodbye, she knew it would tear her apart, instead she said her goodbye's in the yard before they got into the car. She watched as they drove up the road, her father followed with Chris & Kellie in his car, Gemma watched until they were out of site. Pat was gone. She felt empty inside & had a lump the size of a baseball in her throat but felt the need to keep her tears under control, she'd done enough crying today. She turned to walk back to the house & was surprised to see Jeff sitting on the porch steps. As she walked towards him, he held out his arms & she could hold back her pain no longer. So there they stood in the yard holding onto each other while Gemma sobbed her heart out. She felt this was right, but she couldnt explain it. She felt safe in Jeff's arms. It felt right, thats all she knew. And so another chapter of her life ended right there in Jeff's arms once again.  
  
chapter 4  
  
So, life went on. As it turned out, Pat was enjoying his new-old life back in Sydney & he had speant a lot of time on the phone to Cameron. Although Gemma missed him a lot, she was happy because he was happy.  
  
Nothing much changed in Cameron. Matt & Jeff were continuing their quest for wrestling stardom & even had Gemma filming them with a camcorder so they could bombard wrestling companies with video evidence that they were going to be the next big thing! Gemma's father & Kellie had gotten married & Kellie's son, Greg, had moved in with them. Greg was older than Gemma & happened to be a friend of Matt's so it all fitted in perfectly.  
  
School was comming to an end & the dreaded Prom loomed up. Gemma didnt have a date & wasnt really all that bothered! Greg had even offered to take her, but Gemma had kindly refused as she thought having her older step brother accompany her to the prom would have been social suicide!!  
  
One day she arrived at Jeff's house, as she often did, to find that he wasnt home. Matt informed her he had gone to help their Dad do some work on their uncle's house in town. Gemma had made up her mind to go back home, but Matt insisted she wait with him as he was pretty sure they wouldnt be gone very long, so Gemma agreed. They got talking - over a glass of lemonade - well Matt did most of it, telling Gemma all his plans for this big wrestling carreer that himself & 'little bro' were going to have.  
  
"The Hardy Boys! Can you dig that Gem?" Matt said grinning  
  
"Hardy Boys huh? names up in lights & posters on the walls of a thousand girls' bedrooms!!"  
  
"Yeah man that would be pretty cool!!" laughed Matt  
  
"You guys will do it! I know you will! AND when you two are these hot shot pro wrestling superstars I expect you wont forget the girl who filmed your first promos!!"  
  
"Im sorry...the who?.....Who are you anyway??"  
  
"Asshole!" spat Gemma but she couldnt hold her laugh in for long! they laughed until her cheeks ached & she put her head down on the counter & made a 'time out' signal! Matt got them another drink & the talk turned to school....and the prom!  
  
"sooooo who's your big date for the prom then kiddo?" He asked.  
  
"Well no one actually! I called Brad Pitt but he is washing his hair that night!"  
  
"Aww come on girl! You gotta have a date for the prom or you are gonna look like a real dork ya know that?"  
  
"Gee thanks for the confidence boost Matty! Basides Im not gonna be the only one there on my own!"  
  
"Oh yeah you can hitch up with one of those science-class geeks! They're always available!!"  
  
" Yeah & so very sexy! I'll definately win Prom Queen on the arm of Neville Stokes!!"  
  
"Well why dont you get Jeff to take you?" Asked Matt  
  
Gemma's stomach turned. "GET REAL JACKASS! Besides Jeff already has a date...he's taking Mell-iss-ssa!" Gemma hadnt meant to sound sarcastic, it just came out that way. She didnt even know why it bothered her so much! Matt was about to rib her about her sarcasm, then decided Gemma & Jeff was a mystery even Scooby Doo & the gang coulndt solve!!! His phillosophy was leave them alone & they'll figure it out themselves!  
  
"So I was thinkin..I know this really hot guy..."  
  
"Oh please!" Gemma butted in "Ive seen all of your friends!!"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean miss prom queen? None of my friends good enough for you Ma'am!!?" Matt stuck his nose in the air & turned his head as if he was offended! Gemma laughed  
  
"Anyway this guy is seriously hot property & i know you wouldnt say no babe!!" Matt said with a wink  
  
"Come on Matt no w....." Gemma stopped in mid-sentance & then screamed "YOU???"  
  
"sure why not!?"  
  
"Well because.....erm...because..."  
  
"Exactly! problem solved! Gem has a date & Matt gets to check out all the highschool chicks!! Woooooo!!!"  
  
So that was that! Gemma was going to the prom with a guy most of the girls she knew  
  
would lay down over a mud puddle for!! this was going to be one hell of a night!! 


	4. Chapters 5 & 6

chapter 5  
  
The prom was a huge success! Gemma walked in on Matt's arm & she  
  
swore she heard a collective gasp from most of the girls there!! Matt  
  
of course loved every minute of it too & they seemed to be the centre  
  
of attention for most of the evening! They sat with Jeff & mellissa  
  
when they weren't dancing & Gemma even found herself beginning to  
  
like Jeff's date - she wasnt really as bad as she had first thought!  
  
Neither of the 2 couples won prom King & Queen - that went to  
  
some 'Barbie & ken' but Gemma didnt mind one bit! She'd had a  
  
fantastic time & tongues were certainly going to be wagging about  
  
Gemma's surprise date!!  
  
Next morning Gemma woke with a ringing in her ears - the music  
  
had been so loud the night before she could barely hear anything! She  
  
lay in bed & smilled to herself. She couldnt wait to hear what the  
  
buzz was about the prom so she decided when she got up she would  
  
simply have to make some calls to her girlfirends!! She sluggishly  
  
stuck her legs over the side of the bed & sat up, rubbing her eyes &  
  
yawning. Her feet found the contents of her purse scattered on the  
  
floor & she vaguly recalled throwing it there the night before. She  
  
bent down to pick it all up when she found a small white piece of  
  
paper, she picked it up but before she even unfolded it she  
  
remembered it was Mellissa's phone number. The feeling came back to  
  
her stomach. It was kind of a nervous feeling that she couldn't  
  
explain. She rubbed her stomach absentmindedly, the folded up piece  
  
of paper still in her hand & she remembered Mellissa's voice....  
  
"Call me! We'll get together for a coffee sometime & you can  
  
dish all the dirt on this handsome stud!!" She was running her  
  
fingers through Jeff's hair & giggling when she handed the number to  
  
Gemma. Now that she tought about it Mellissa had been all over Jeff  
  
for most of the night! Damn she was annoying!! And that voice, Gemma  
  
thought, that nasal, whining voice!! What on earth was Jeff thinking?  
  
What does he see in that!? OK so she's pretty, so what??  
  
"God men!" Gemma said to herself, "Why do they always fall for  
  
the beauty queens?!"  
  
"Honey they're all the same & dont let anyone tell you  
  
different!!" It was Kellie standing in the doorway of Gemma's room!  
  
"Oh Jesus Kel! You almost scared me shitless!! I didnt even  
  
know I'd said that out loud!!"  
  
"hahaha sorry sweetie! I was just comming to see if you wanted  
  
breakfast....and dont let your father catch you using language like  
  
that!!" kellie winked & they both giggled! She came & sat beside  
  
Gemma on the bed.  
  
"Y'know Gem if ever you need to talk...about guys, life,  
  
anything - Im here ya know that?" Kellie put her arm around Gemma's  
  
shoulders & gave her a little squeeze.  
  
"Sure Kellie, I know & I will.....if ever I need to talk that  
  
is!"  
  
"OK so who's the 'beauty queen' guy then?"  
  
"Oh no one...well no one in particular anyway! Besides  
  
like you said, that could describe any guy on the planet!!"  
  
"OK kiddo! But just keep in mind what I said, Im here for you  
  
ok?"  
  
"Yeah I will! thanx Kel!"  
  
Kellie stood up & ruffled Gemma's hair before going back  
  
downstairs. Gemma decided to try & shake this uneasy feeling with a  
  
nice long shower!  
  
After her shower she did feel better - she lazed around for most  
  
of the morning watching TV or on the phone. She had been right about  
  
the tongues wagging! 4 of her girlfriends had already called that  
  
morning demanding to know all of the juicy gossip! Did they go back  
  
to Matt's place? Did she kiss him? Did they make out!!? Gemma told  
  
them all the same thing - nothing happened!!!! She actually found the  
  
whole thing hillarious!  
  
Later that afternoon she decided to take a walk to Jeff's place! It  
  
took her a little longer than usual as her legs ached from dancing &  
  
her feet were sore from her new shoes!!! When she got there & knocked  
  
on the door she could hear Matt, he was shouting hysterically!  
  
"Jeff!!JEFF!! Come here man quick!!"  
  
Gemma didnt wait to be let in, she opened the door & ran in!!  
  
"What's going on? is everyone alright??" she asked, her  
  
heart pounding! Jeff ran downstairs.  
  
"Jesus Matt! What's the problem? where's the fire??!"  
  
"Jeff, Gemma I just got a phonecall!!" said Matt almost out of  
  
breath from excitement!  
  
"yeah?!" said Gemma & jeff together  
  
"Jeff man it was from Omega!!" matt screamed &  
  
picked up Gemma & twirlled her around!!  
  
"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" said Jeff "Have we  
  
got a try out???!!"  
  
"YES!!!!!" screamed Matt.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" screamed Jeff.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!" screamed Gemma!  
  
The two brothers hugged each other & Gemma sat down stunned! This  
  
was the break they had been waiting for, they were trying out for  
  
Omega wresting! She couldnt help herself & she started to cry! She  
  
always knew this day would come & she had no doubt in her mind that  
  
this was their first step to living out their dream!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Gemma speant the whole morning pacing up & down the kitchen, never  
  
moving more than 4 feet away from the phone. It was the big day for  
  
Matt & jeff, their time to prove to Omega that they were the next big  
  
thing!  
  
"Ring dammit!" Gemma hissed at the phone.  
  
"Still no news then?" asked Greg as he rumaged through the  
  
contents of the fridge.  
  
"Greg, would I be chewing on the phone cord if I had heard  
  
anything? dude go ask someone else a stupid question why dont ya?!"  
  
"Woah! Settle down there baby sister! I was only asking! Matt  
  
is my friend & Im kinda nervous too ya know!"  
  
"Shit Greg Im sorry!"Gemma patted him on the back "man I just  
  
dont think I can take this waiting much longer! I knew I should've  
  
gone with them!"  
  
"Im making a sandwich, you want one?" asked Greg.  
  
"no I couldnt eat at a time like this! You guys can fill your  
  
stomaches whatever crisis is going on around you!" laughed Gemma  
  
"Hey did you know that skinny guy from down the road has a  
  
try out today too?"  
  
"Errrrm...which skinny guy?"  
  
"You know...that skinny guy who has the hots for  
  
you....Shawn or something!"  
  
"Shane??!!" asked Gemma slightly surprised.  
  
"That's the guy! Shane - Shane Helms aint it?"  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Ok is that a 'wow' he has a try out or 'wow' he has  
  
the hots for you!?" laughed Greg  
  
"Hahaha well if either or both are true then I guess it's a  
  
wow for both!"  
  
She started thinking about shane. He was a friend of Jeff's but  
  
she realised now she hadnt really taken a whole lot of notice of him!  
  
He seemed like a nice enough guy, a bit on the quiet side maybe. then  
  
again she didnt really know enough about him to have a valid opinion!  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the telephone! Both she & Greg made  
  
a grab for it but Greg got their first!  
  
"Hello! Hello!"  
  
"Asshole!!" spat Gemma "Give me the damn phone!!" she clung  
  
to him arm & he turned around in a circle trying to shake her off!  
  
"Oh hi Mom!" he said  
  
Gemma felt deflated & then realised Matt or Jeff might be trying  
  
to get through & started jumping around whispering "hurry up! Hurry  
  
up!" Just as Greg was saying his 'goodbyes' to Kellie the back door  
  
burst open & Matt ran in followed by Jeff. Gemma jumped in fright!  
  
"Oh my God guys! What happened?" she said, waving her arms  
  
around like a demented monkey!  
  
"Weeellllll,....." said Matt "If you're real nice to us we  
  
might give you our autographs!" Matt grinned.  
  
"Say hello to The Hardy Boyz!!" shouted Jeff  
  
"OH MY GOD! YOU DID IT!! YOU DID IT!!" Gemma screamed!  
  
She ran over & hugged them both! Jeff picked her up & swung her  
  
around while they all shouted!! Greg shook their hands & gave them a  
  
hug!  
  
"Aw man that is so awesome guys! Well done!!"  
  
They all laughed, shouted & cheered for a long time! Gemma was so  
  
happy for both of them, this was the break they deserved! 


	5. Chapters 7 & 8

Chapter 7  
  
Over the next year Gemma didnt see an awful lot of Matt & Jeff. They  
  
were training & wrestling, that was their life now & she accepted  
  
that. She went to shows whenever she could but she was now away at  
  
college so it wasnt very often. She was studying journalism so her  
  
life consisted of sleeping, studying & eating junk food! They did  
  
always keep in touch & were on the phone to each other 3 or 4 times a  
  
week so that Gemma could keep up to date on their rise to stardom!  
  
Matt actually called his phone calls to her the Hardy Boyz Hotline!!  
  
Gemma missed them so much it hurt. Sometimes when she had spoken to  
  
them she would hang up the phone & cry. In the months leading up to  
  
her going away she had become quite close to Matt. He used to be just  
  
Jeff's big brother, but now she considdered him to be her brother  
  
too! She had long phone conversations with him about what they had  
  
been up to & the subject somehow always turned to Jeff! She missed  
  
him like crazy & so she made sure she got all the gossip from Matt,  
  
the kinda stuff Jeff seemd to overlook whenever he talked to her!!  
  
Stuff like girls!! Matt told her Jeff had his fair share of female  
  
fans following him around after shows, which Gemma thought was quite  
  
funny! He also told her how Mellissa had shown up one night & tried  
  
to push her way backstage claiming to be Jeff's girlfriend!  
  
Apparently she had told half the people in the audience she was  
  
dating Jeff & then looked like a complete idiot when she couldn't  
  
get 'back stage'!! Oh how Gemma wishes she could have been there to  
  
see that!!  
  
In one of these converstaions Matt mentioned a girl called Macey  
  
that Jeff had been out with a few times!  
  
"She's really nice Gem! You'll have to meet her next time  
  
you're home!"  
  
"Oh erm...yeah sure!" Gemma had said, but now that she was  
  
on her way home she wasn't so sure!  
  
She arrived at the station & her Dad was there to greet her as  
  
always. On their way home in the car he commented on how quiet she  
  
seemed, especially as she was going to see Matt & Jeff in a show that  
  
evening! she was usually so hyped when she came home but she didnt  
  
feel the same this time. She put it down to being tired, she was so  
  
loaded down with work from college & hadn't been getting much sleep  
  
lately. But deep down she knew it was something more, something she  
  
couldnt quite understand & didnt want to.  
  
When the time came to get out of the taxi & go into the hall to  
  
see the show she took a deep breath. Her name was on the guestlist as  
  
always so she made her way through the crowd & finally found the  
  
dressing room. She knew better than to walk right in - she had done  
  
that once or twice & found herself in a room full of half naked men!!  
  
She knocked on the door & waited. Eventually a head poked around the  
  
door.  
  
"Oh hi Gem!" it was Shane. "Come on in! The guys are almost  
  
ready!"  
  
She smilled & said 'hi', kissed Shane on the cheek & went in.  
  
There they were, Matt & Jeff! She always felt like smiling when she  
  
saw them, she was so proud of them! She waited & took a long look at  
  
them as they were busy with the final touches to their outfits, it  
  
had been 4 months since she last saw them & her heart pounded with  
  
excitement at the sight of them! As soon as they saw her they ran  
  
over & hugged her! They were always as happy to see her as she was  
  
them. They talked for a couple of minutes - the usual 'how was the  
  
journey?' etc then there was another knock on the door.  
  
"That'll be Macey!" said Jeff jumping up from his seat.  
  
Gemma's stomach turned. "I can't wait for you to meet her Gem! You  
  
two will get along great I know it!"  
  
"Cool!" said Gemma trying to sound enthusiastic. She  
  
caught Matt looking at her with raised eyebrows.  
  
"You OK sweetie?" he asked. He shuffled along the bench & put  
  
his arm around her shoulders. "You dont seem your usual self tonight!"  
  
Gemma shrugged "Im OK I guess Im just tired! It's nothing  
  
really!"  
  
"You sure kiddo?"  
  
"Yeah Im sure! It's just the work load, the  
  
journey....you know how it is dude! And you worry too much! Stop  
  
fussing! Im fine!!" Gemma pulled a face at Matt & it seemed to  
  
reassure him!  
  
"Gemma!" said Jeff "I'd like you to meet Macey!"  
  
Gemma lifted her head expecting to see some gorgeous beauty  
  
queen with red lips & nails to match! What she actually saw quite  
  
surprised her! Macey was about 2 inches taller than Gemma with long  
  
light brown hair, not unlike her own! She was pretty, but not made  
  
up - it was natural. She was wearing jeans & a t-shirt (as was Gemma)  
  
and sneakers. She smilled & held out her hand. Gemma smailled back &  
  
shook her hand.  
  
"Hi! I hear you're the one who's been keeping Jeff under  
  
control while Ive been away!" she laughed & so did Macey.  
  
"Oh yeah well I try but Im glad you're back to help me out!!"  
  
Shit Gemma thought! I actually like this girl! For some reason Gemma  
  
had set herself up to take an instsnt dislike to the new woman in  
  
Jeff's life, but as the night went on she knew there was no way she  
  
could hate this girl! They sat together to watch the show & talked  
  
whenever they could hear each other. Macey was lovely! After the show  
  
they all went out for dinner. There was 6 of them in all, Jeff &  
  
Macey, Gemma & Shane, and Matt & Amy. Amy was a wrestler who Matt  
  
seemed to be very smitten with! Gemma met her a couple of times &  
  
they got on great. They had a lot of fun all night & Gemma was a  
  
little sad when it was time to call a cab! As for the 'Shane' thing  
  
well Greg had been right - he'd had the hots for Gemma for quite a  
  
while, but she had always kept him at arms length. What happened that  
  
night wasn't meant to but Gemma found herself swept away in the  
  
moment & she & Shane had ended the night passionatly kissing on her  
  
Dad's front porch!! She agreed to see him again & even though she lay  
  
awake that night thinking 'What in God's name am I doing??' she just  
  
went along with it. She figured what the hell? He's a nice enough guy  
  
& the best offer she'd had in a long time!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
So a couple of nights later, Gemma found herself out on a 'double  
  
date' with Shane, Jeff & Macey. They went to see a movie & then to  
  
get something to eat. Shane kept putting his arm around Gemma all  
  
night & it somehow made her feel uneasy. She couldnt explain it but  
  
it was a feeling like this was not meant to be happening.  
  
"So Gemma when are you due back at college?" asked Jeff over dinner  
  
"Oh Im not due back for 4 days so Im not hurrying away just  
  
yet! You guys got any more shows while Im around?"  
  
"Yeah we have one on Tuesday!" said Shane  
  
enthusiastically "Will you be able to make it?"  
  
"I should be able to but I cant hang out for long afterwards  
  
cuz I have to get the train early on Wednesday!"  
  
"Cool!" said Shane with a big dopey grin on his face. Shane  
  
seemed to be excited about just about everything tonight. Gemma  
  
noticed how hyped up & happy he'd been all evening & it was starting  
  
to irritate her!  
  
They finishd their meal & called a cab. Gemma's house was first &  
  
when she got out Shane got out too.  
  
"Errm Shane, you really should just go home! You'll never get  
  
another cab this late!"  
  
"It's ok I'll walk!"  
  
"WALK! Shane it'll take you hours! Dont be a nerd! Go on go  
  
home!"  
  
"Shane you commin or not man??" shouted Jeff from  
  
inside the cab.  
  
"No you guys go on I'll catch you later!"  
  
Before Gemma knew what was happening the cab drove away! There  
  
she was, standing in her driveway alone with Shane. How the hell was  
  
she gonna get out of this one? Did she really want to get out of it  
  
at all? She felt confused. Here she was, alone with a guy who clearly  
  
adored her & she was already planning her escape route!! "Get a  
  
fucking grip girl!" she thought to herself "just go with the flow!"  
  
She looked up at Shane who put his arms around her waist & then  
  
kissed her. All the time she just kept thinking 'go with the flow!  
  
Dont be stupid! he's a nice guy! go with the flow!'  
  
So that's what she did, even though the 'flow' she went with  
  
ended up in bed!! Luckilly her Dad & Kellie were at some friend's  
  
place for the night so the house was empty.  
  
When she woke up she thought maybe it had all been a  
  
dream, too much wine with dinner, after all she was alone in her bed!  
  
She started to feel uneasy, like she didnt really know what was real  
  
& what was some stupid drunken dream! Anyway if it had happened then  
  
why the hell would Shane just leave before she woke up? She lay in  
  
bed & listened. The house was silent. She decided to go downstairs  
  
just to check,but there was no one there. She went into the kitchen  
  
to make coffee, man she had been drinking way too much last night! It  
  
was then that she noticed the note on the kitchen table!  
  
"Gemma, sorry to up & leave but you looked so peaceful I didnt  
  
want to wake you! Had to go training! Call you tonight! Love you!  
  
Shane"  
  
Gemma sat down with the note still in her hands. She let out a deep  
  
breath & then read it over again. Something leapt off the page &  
  
smacked her in the face! "love you!" she whispered to herself..."Love  
  
you!" she was stunned! What had she done? She didnt know what to  
  
think, she didnt even know how she felt about Shane. OK so last night  
  
happened & she admitted to herself from what she could remember it  
  
had been pretty good! She had been nervous but Shane was so kind,  
  
so....so....loving! Gemma groaned! what was she going to do now? Her  
  
head was spinning. She decided things would look better after she  
  
took a shower, then maybe she would take a walk to Jeff's place, that  
  
would surely make her feel better & she longed to spend some time  
  
with him on her own! 


	6. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Gemma took longer than usual to walk to Jeff's house. She had so much to think about, her head was buzzing, so she took it slow & tried to figure things out. By the time she knocked on Jeff's door she had decided that what happened last night wasnt such a bad thing! She was young & should be enjoying herself & she intended to have a great time with Shane & just see what happened next. Then Jeff opened the door & her decision didnt seem like such a great idea after all.  
  
They said their 'hello's' & hugged then went inside.  
  
"So how are you on this bright & sunny morning?" asked Jeff with a wink. Suddenly Gemma realised Shane had probably been out running with Jeff that morning, which meant he knew!! He knew!! Gemma's head was in a whirl! She forced a smile but inside she felt scrambled!! Would he really have told Jeff? She wasnt so sure but she knew she was blushing. She cleared her throat.  
  
"Oh Im ok thanks. You?"  
  
"Fine! You ok really?" Jeff looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"Yeah. No! Oh shit Jeff I dont know how I am! Im messed up man seriously!" Gemma forced back the tears that were welling up in her eyes, determined not to cry on Jeff yet again!  
  
"Hey hey! what's up hun?" Jeff came around the table & hugged her. "Whatever it is Im here for you ya kjnow that! C'mon, tell me! It cant be that bad!"  
  
Gemma took a deep breath.  
  
"I slept with Shane!" Jeff's hug suddenly losened it's grip...or had she imagined it? Why didnt he say something? What the hell must he think of her now? Finally Jeff spoke. "OK." That was all he could say....ok? That's it, thought Gemma, he thinks Im a slut!  
  
"No actually it's not ok!!" She was almost shouting now. Jeff just looked at her wide eyed, shocked. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.  
  
"Well say something Jeff!"  
  
"What can I say?!" He let out a breath & looked at the celing.  
  
"Jeff Im so confused! Hell I dont even know why Im confused that's how completely screwed up I am!!"  
  
Jeff got up & walked to the other side of the kitchen. He put his hands on the counter & looked out of the window, his back to Gemma.  
  
"Gem you're my best friend & well....I'll stick with you through anything you know that! It's just.....it's....."" he stopped trying to find the right word.  
  
"Shocking?" asked Gemma  
  
Jeff laughed. It was a hard sarcastic laugh that Gemma very rarely heard from him. It scared her. "Well yeah! My two best friends gettin it on, I am a little overwhelmed here Gemma please bare with me while I take this all in!!!!" Gemma sat silent. She didnt know what to say. All she knew was now she wished she hadnt told him.......hell she just wished it hadnt happened at all! He finally turned to face her & crossed his arms over his chest. "Well? You gonna talk to me?" he asked.  
  
"Jeff if I knew what the problem was....but I dont! He's a great guy & we had a good time....but well... that's it! I dont know how I feel right now!" she looked across the room at the guy she had known for so many years of her life & she longed for him to hold her & tell her everything was gonna be fine. They looked at each other for what seemed like forever, then Gemma broke the silence.  
  
"He left me a note!"  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well here read it yourself!" Gemma took the note from her pocket & threw it on the table. Jeff came over & picked it up, he gave her a sideways flance before he unfolded the paper.  
  
"I shouldnt be reading this shit! He's my friend too!" but he read it anyway.  
  
Jeff slumped down into the chair beside Gemma so hard it made her jump! He threw down the note & took hold of her hand.  
  
"Jesus girl! You really went & did it this time!"  
  
"Tell me about it!"  
  
"OK so I take it you're not as keen as Shane yeah?"  
  
"No...well I dunno Jeff that's the problem! Half of me is sayin he's a great guy go for it & the other half is sayin..." She paused but Jeff finished her sentance for her.  
  
"He's not the one right?"  
  
"Does that sound fucked up or what?" Gemma's tears welled up again & she let one roll down her cheek. Jeff wiped it away.  
  
"No no it's not fucked up babde! What am I gonna do with you huh?" They both smiled.  
  
"Jeff what am I gonna do? How do I deal with this without hurting Shane?"  
  
"I dont know. I cant tell you! You have to understand that Im kinda in the middle here ya know? I mean if I tell you how to handle this it isnt fair on Shane!"  
  
"Im sorry!" whispered Gemma "Im so so sorry! I didnt mean for this to happen!" She started to cry.  
  
"Hey come on! It's not so bad!" Jeff took her in his arms "We'll survive..somehow we always do!"  
  
The door opened & Matt walked in. Gemma quickly wiped her face, she felt a little embarrassed. Matt looked at the two of them.  
  
"What's goin on?" He asked "Everything ok?"  
  
"Yeah errm Gemma's just a little upset about going back to college on Wednesday!"  
  
"Oh babe I know what the problem is!" grinned MAtt & for a moment Gemma thought he really did know! He came over & put his arm around her shoulders "You just cant stand to be away from my gorgeous body!"  
  
"Oh Matt! Bite me!" said Gemma. they all laughed. 'Typical Matt' thought Gemma,'always knows how to make me laugh when Im about to throw myself under the nearest train!' She did love Matt! She loved both of them, they were like family to her! She considdered herself to be the luckiest girl in the world to have these two as surrogate brothers & hoped nothing would ever change the way they felt about each other, she knew she just couldnt live without them. 


	7. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
So Gemma had speant the day at the Hardy's house & it had been just like old times! They talked & laughed for hours about their old tapes that she had filmed in their rooms or out in the yard. Matt had managed to find one of them so they watched it & man was it bad!! They had all ended up crying from laughing so much! It made Gemma realise how much she missed those days, so much so, she was trying to think of a way she could study closer to home.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it!" Matt jumped up & went to answer it. Gemma could hear voices but she couldnt make out who it was.  
  
"Found this stray wandering up the path, she belong to anyone?! " It was Shane with Macey. Jeff shot a worried glance at Gemma but she just looked away.Jeff got up to greet Macey while Gemma looked on.  
  
"Hey there gorgeous!" He said as he swept her up into his arms & passionately kissed her "Didnt expect you til later!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" said Macey smiling, "Have I spoilled all your fun?"  
  
"Dont be a dope!" laughed Jeff. 'Yes you have!' thought Gemma then quickly pushed the thought aside.  
  
"Hey babe!" Said Shane as he went over to Gemma & kissed her. He had aimed for her lips but Gemma managed to turn her cheek towards him just in time.  
  
"Hi Shane!  
  
"Everything ok Gem?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face. Gemma looked up to see another glance from Jeff.  
  
"Yeah Im fine! Im still a bit hung over I guess!"  
  
"Well it was a great night last night huh?" he said as he sat beside her & put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Oh....erm....yeah Shane. It was.....great." Gemma felt sick. She didnt want to hurt Shane, he was such a nice guy & she felt like a top class bitch especially with Jeff's piercing stares everytime she looked up. She felt trapped, claustrophobic, she had to get out of there fast!  
  
"Shane d'ya feel like taking a walk?" She asked, not daring to look at Jeff as she could feel his stare going right through her!  
  
"Aw man I just got here!" laughed Shane "But if you wanna go we'll go!"  
  
Gemma stood up. She kissed Jeff on the cheek & he grabbed her hand & squeezed it really hard. They forced a smile at each other & said their goodbyes. On their way out Gemma stopped to hug Matt. He patted Shane on the back then said something Gemma could've slapped him for!  
  
"Hey dude! You be careful with her or you'll have me after you! Look after her wont you?!"  
  
Shane laughed! "sure thing Matt, but she has enough big brothers to take care of her...or me for that matter!!" They both laughed but Gemma just looked at Matt & quietly said...."Never enough brothers!"  
  
Matt gave her a puzzled look & she just shrugged her shoulders & walked out of the door after shane.  
  
Once outside Shane took her hand. It was a warm sunny day & under any other circumstances Gemma would have enjoyed the walk, but at that moment she felt all churned up inside, desperately trying to think of some words to start off this doomed conversation! They kept walking hand in hand until they came to a small group of trees & sat down in the shade.  
  
"Gemma, did I do something wrong?"  
  
"What makes you say that? No you didnt do anything wrong Shane honestly!"  
  
"It's just...well you seem a little quiet I guess I just wondered if it was something I did?"  
  
"Believe me Shane you havent done anything...it's just me that's all....just me!" Gemma looked up at the sky & sighed. How was she gonna do this? How could she do this to such a sweet guy? Why the hell had she let it go so far before trying to stop it? Her head was in a whirl & she just wished this hadnt happened at all.  
  
"Can you tell me what's wrong then? I mean is there anything I can do to help?" Shane asked.  
  
"No it's just....oh Shane it's so.......I cant explain.......it's just that......."  
  
"You want to break up right?" Shane looked at her. Her heart melted. He looked so worried, so hurt.  
  
"Shane....I......look it's nothing you've done believe me! You are such a great guy & we had a lot of fun last night & I do care about you really I do but...well...I guess I dont feel the same about this as you do!"  
  
"Well what can I do to make it better? Am I too overpowering? Do you need more space cuz I can back off Gemma you just say the word! What Gem? What?" He took both of her hands in his & looked at her pleadingly. Gemma wanted to cry. She'd never felt so bad in her life.  
  
"Really Shane it isnt you! I dont know what it is, it's just me....it's just.."  
  
"It's just Im not Jeff right?"  
  
Gemma gasped! She looked at Shane with her eyes wide! Had he just said that?!  
  
"WHAT?" She was astounded he could even think such a thing never mind say it out loud!! Shane rubbed his face & looked to the sky smiling.  
  
"Oh come on Gemma! We can all see it! I bet even Jeff knows it deep down! You're in love with the guy!!" He laughed sarcastically "I mean I knew it ya know! That's the stupid fucked up thing! I knew all along but I thought NO, she really likes me, not Jeff! HA!! That's a laugh!!"  
  
"SHANE! Woah! Hold it right there!" Gemma stood up. She was now starting to lose her temper. "What in God's name made you think that huh?! TELL ME!! Dammit Shane I cant believe you'd say that shit!!"  
  
"It's ok Gem, I knew it all along so all of this is my own stupid fault! I mean the way you look at Jeff.....I was stupid to think....hope you looked at me that way!"  
  
"Oh now come on Shane! That is not fair at all! Yes I love Jeff - he's like a brother to me! He's my best friend! Dammit Im not IN love with him!!" She turned away "I had hoped we could still be friends Shane, me & you but if you're gonna throw this crazy shit in my face I guess I was wrong!!" she started to walk away. She was shaking! She just wanted to go home & hide from the world. She could hear Shane was following her.  
  
"Gemma! Gem! Wait! Im sorry!"  
  
"Leave me alone Shane!"  
  
"NO! I wont leave you like this! You're right, Im being an asshole! Im sorry! Gemma! WAIT PLEASE!!"  
  
She stopped but didnt turn around. Shane caught up to her. He turned her around to face him & she looked up at him through her tears. He pulled her toward him but she pulled back.  
  
"Hey come on!" he pulled again & this time she didnt resist. She let his arms surround her while she sobbed into his chest.  
  
"im so sorry Shane!" She whispered  
  
"So am I babe! Believe me, so am I!" 


	8. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Gemma found it hard to sleep that night. She lay awake looking through her window at the stars, trying to decide what the hell she was gonna do with her life. She had already called college after her shitty afternoon with Shane & told them she was sick & wouldnt be back for at least another week. she needed time. She needed to spend more time with her family instead of always with Jeff & Matt. She decided she'd had her priorities ass-first these last couple of years & she was gonna start to sort her life out.  
  
When she got out of bed the next morning she felt like she'd been hit by a truck! She went downstairs still in her pyjamas, her hair sticking up like she'd had an electric shock! When she went into the kitchen she wished she'd taken the time to put some clothes on! there was Greg sitting drinking coffee with Matt & Amy! Gemma stopped in the doorway debating whether or not to retreat & come back down when she felt more human, but she thought'AwFuck it!' & went in anyway!  
  
"Oh my God! Who woke the sleeping beauty!?" laughed Greg.  
  
"Kiss my ass Greg Im not in the mood!!" she snapped back.  
  
"Hi Gemma!" said Amy "You have a rough one?"  
  
"Hi Amy! Sorry guys I just couldnt sleep that's all! Too much on my mind I guess!" She made herself a coffee.  
  
"Well go crawl back into bed & roll out of the right side next time!" Said Greg.  
  
"Yeah Im sorry Greg. I just had a shitty night. I didnt mean to take it out on you!"  
  
"No worries! Oh & before I forget Shane called this morning. He said it was nothing important but he did call twice!"  
  
"Oh?" Gemma was surprised Shane even wanted to speak to her after yesterday, although when they parted they did agree to give the 'friends' thing a try.  
  
"Young love huh? You two still goin strong?" asked Matt "Shane's a really nice guy! I think you two are well....."  
  
"We broke up Matt." Gemma said before he could go any further. She walked out of the room.  
  
She was sitting flicking through the TV channels trying to find something remotely interesting to watch when she heard the back door slam. She figured they'd all gone out & she was greatful just to be alone in the house for a while. Then Matt walked in.  
  
"I am so sorry Gem! I didnt know you guys had broken up!"  
  
"It's ok Matt really..it's just...well it's nothing!" She turned off the TV. "Where's Amy?"  
  
"Oh Greg went to show her his new bike! I thought Id come & see what you were up to!"  
  
"Well Im sure Greg's bike will be a lot more exciting than what's goin on in here!" laughed Gemma.  
  
"You commin to the show tonight then?"  
  
"I dunno Matt. I really need to spend more time with Dad y'know. Ive hardly seen him at all while Ive been home!"  
  
"Aw ok! But I wont get to say goodbye if you're leavin early tomorrow!"  
  
"Erm actually Im not going! well not tomorrow anyway! I dunno when I'll be going back , I have a weeks grace but I just cant handle it right now!"  
  
"Hey that doesnt sound like the Gemma I know & love! What's the problem hun?" Matt changed seats so he was beside Gemma on the couch & he held her hand. She put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"oh Matt! im always whining on yours or Jeff's shoulders!"  
  
"Well you couldnt get any nicer shoulders!" They both laughed. "Hey listen you know you can talk to me anytime ok?"  
  
"Yeah I know! thanx Matt! You're so great y'know that?"  
  
"Well actually.....!!"  
  
"Oh God what have I started!!" Laughed Gemma "You suck ok! You are the worst!!" She playfully punched Matt on the arm & they both laughed. God he'd done it again! Made her laugh when she thought there was no light at the end of the tunnel! She smiled at Matt.  
  
"Hey maybe I will come to the show tonight! Ive got at least a week to spend with Dad so Im sure he wont mind for just one night!"  
  
"that's my girl!" said Matt & he hugged her. "You & Shane still speaking at least?"  
  
"Yeah, well we're gonna try & be friends but I dunno how it will work! I guess we just have to try! He said some things...well it doesnt matter!"  
  
"OK You'll be fine! I wont even ask what the problem was!"  
  
"No I wouldn't if I was you!" laughed Gemma, "Eerm Matt...?"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"Well what Shane said yesterday...I...." she paused.."Oh...it doesnt matter! It's nothin!"  
  
"No come on tell me hun!"  
  
"well it was about Jeff....well more like Jeff & me really!"  
  
"what is it?"  
  
"He said he.....aw man it's nothin Im just bein paranoid!"  
  
Matt gave her a puzzled look & was about to say something when Greg & Amy walked in.  
  
"Hey Matt! you should get on this bike man it's wicked!" said Amy slightly red faced & out of breath.  
  
"Kay Amy I'll be right out!"  
  
"Go on!"said Gemma "Go ride the bike! Im gonna go take a shower anyway!"  
  
"Well ok but we are gonna finish this conversation girlie!!" They stood up & Matt hugged her tightly.  
  
"take care & we'll definately see you tonight yeah?"  
  
"For sure!"  
  
Matt went outside & Gemma went to take a shower. 


	9. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Gemma was getting ready for the show when the phone rang. She was overjoyed to hear Pat's voice on the other end of the line & even more psyched to find out he was comming home for a week! He wouldnt get there for 2 days but Gemma felt elated! All her troubles of the previous day were forgotten & she quickly telephoned her dad at work to tell him the good news! of course he was as excited as she was! he was secretly more pleased at how Gemma sounded like her old self. He had been worried about her since she came home this time, he'd never seen her so withdrawn & he was happy to hear she'd gotten that enthusiastic bubbly tone back in her voice!  
  
Gemma was on such a high that she was late for the show that night! When she got there it had already started so she didnt bother to make her way to the dressing room, she just went & found her seat! About 10 minutes later macey sat down beside her.  
  
"There you are!"  
  
"Oh yeah sorry! I was running late!"  
  
"Well the guys were pretty worried about you, especially Matt! he thought you'd backed out!"  
  
"Oh they worry too much!" laughed Gemma "I had some good news & lost track of time that's all!"  
  
"Good news?" Macey was shouting now as the crowd was pretty loud!"I'll fill you in later!" Gemma shouted back pointing to her ears! Macey gave her a thumbs up!  
  
The show went really well! Shane had just had a match, which he lost graciously! on his way out he gave Gemma a shy smile & she did the same back. She did feel sad about the short-lived fling she & Shane had & she hoped they could still be friends! She was lost in her thoughts when Matt & Jeff came out to the ring, but quickly realised when Macey gave her a slight nudge! The guy's match was brilliant, one of the best Gemma had seen them pull off! she watched Jeff with great interest, not really concious of doing so. She watched the way he moved, the way he shouted, the way his now blonde hair fell in his face & stuck to the sweat! She just kept thinking 'Do I love you?' They won their match.  
  
Afterwards they were all hanging around having a drink when Jeff pulled Gemma to one side he put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"See that guy?" he pointed.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"the guy with the bald head & black jacket...over there!"  
  
"yeah....and?"  
  
"Guess who?" Jeff had a grin on his face like a kid who just found the golden ticket in a Wonka bar!! Gemma laughed at his expression!  
  
"Not a clue Jeff! Who is it?" Jeff paused then said 3 letters that made Gemma catch her breath!  
  
"W..........W.........F!!!"  
  
"You have got to be kidding me! For real?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Jeff!!" Gemma turned to face him now almost hysterical!  
  
"Oh Jesus! Is he watching you guys??!!"  
  
"Well he's been here a few times now, we havent really got the buzz yet as to who he's watching, BUT he was ringside for our match tonight!!"  
  
"No way!!!"  
  
"I know! It's crazy! but we're not gonna get our hopes up y'know - let's just play it cool & see what happens!!"  
  
"Oh Jeff!" Gemma thre her arms around him "Man this could be it!" She giggled with excitement! When she looked over Jeff's shoulder she saw Shane looking at them & she suddenly felt uncomfortable. She quickly let go of Jeff & they went over to talk to the rest of the usual gang. Pat was comming home! A WWF scout at the show! This was turning out to be one hell of a night! 


	10. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Gemma speant the following day at home with her dad, Kellie, Chris & Greg. They didnt do anything special, just hung out, talked, ate & got the spare room ready for Pat's arrival. Everyone was very excited to see Pat again, especially Gemma! she could barely sleep that night thinking how brilliant it was gonna be to have most of her family back together again! She missed Pat so much & it always felt like there was a piece of her missing without him around!  
  
When Pat arrived the next morning Gemma was waiting at the door to greet him! she ran to him as he got out of the car & he threw his bags down so he could sweep her up into his arms! Gemma started to cry she was so happy to see him again!  
  
Later that day after they'd all gotten Pat settled in at home they all went for out to lunch, well all except Chris who had been called into work. They finished their meal & while their dad went to pay for it Gemma & Kellie went to the bathroom. Gemma walked in & came face to face with Macey!  
  
"Macey! Hi! You here with Jeff?"  
  
"Gemma!.....Erm..." Macey seemed a little uncomfortable "...hi! what are you doing here!?"  
  
"Oh Im just here with my family, spur of the moment thing y'know? Have you met my second mom?" Gemma always referred to Kellie as her 'second' mom as she hated the term 'step mom'! "Kellie this is Macey, Jeff's girlfriend! Macey this is Kellie!"  
  
"Hi Macey nice to finally meet you! I thought maybe Jeff made you up!" laughed Kellie.  
  
"KELLIE!" said Gemma  
  
"Well he talks about you like all the time but we never got to meet you!"  
  
Macey laughed nervously, "Oh...right! Well, gotta go! See ya Gemma! Nice to meet you Kellie!" with that she rushed out of the bathroom door.  
  
"that's strange!" said Gemma "macey's not usually like that! I wonder who she's with??" Gemma went for the door but Kellie pulled her back.  
  
"Gemma! Dont be nosey!"  
  
Gemma shrugged it off. Kellie was right, it was none of her business.  
  
Later that night Gemma, Pat & Greg went out with Matt & Jeff. Jeff had called earlier & said they had something to celebrate but he wouldnt tell her what! Jeff & Matt were really pleased to see Pat again & the three of them talked non stop in the cab on their way to the bar! Gemma was just dying to know what this big celebration was! It wasnt too long before she found out!  
  
They got to the bar, ordered drinks & went to sit down.  
  
"man look at us five!" laughed Matt "It's kinda like old times huh?!"  
  
"Yeah except in those days we'd be sitting round a table in Burger King!" joked Pat.  
  
"Listen to you lot of old men!" Laughed Gemma "It wasnt so long ago ya know - the good old days!!"  
  
"Yeah!" Sighed Jeff "it just feelsl ike longer!"  
  
they all went silent but nodded in agreement. Their drinks arrived & Matt broke the melancholy silence.  
  
"Right everyone we got you here for a reason!"  
  
"Yeah what's this big celebration all about?" Asked Gemma  
  
"Well Id like you all to raise your glasses...." Matt paused ".......and drink to......the newest employee's of...the W.....W...F!!!!" He grinned & raised his glass & Jeff did the same. The others just sat there bewildered! their eyes wide & their jaws hitting off the table!  
  
"Hey Jeff - do you think they're impressed then?" Matt jokingly whispered! Suddenly Greg jumped out of his seat, grabbed Matt around the waist & hoisted him up into the air, jumping up & down! Matt's drink went everywhere, including all over Gemma! This seemed to jolt her out of her frozen, stunned state & she stood up! papt hugged Jeff & slapped him on the back then Jeff went over to Gemma.  
  
"Well?" he asked  
  
"Jeff......I.....I cant believeit! How....when did...i mean...who....he was only there like 2 nights ago!"  
  
"Yeah I know! it's pretty crazy huh? They called us yesterday, Vince McMahon was in town so they wanted us to go wrestle infront of him!"  
  
"Infront of Vince McMahon? THE Vince McMahon?"  
  
"the very same one!"  
  
"And you guys kept this to yourselves?"  
  
"Yeah well it was hard but we were so nervous, plus we werent even sure we'd cut it y'know! We never expected to get signed up there & then!!"  
  
"I guess Mr McMahon knows a winner when he sees it!" Shouted Matt who was still up in the air being tossed around by Greg & Pat!  
  
"Jeff!! Oh MY GOD!" screamed Gemma! Other people in the bar were now starting to take notice of their little outburst but they didnt care! Jeff lifted Gemma into the air & she held him close to her! For some stupid reason at that moment she noticed how he smelled so good as she burried her head into his neck. They were all covered in Matt's beer by now & making so much noise they thought they would probably get thrown out, so they decided to leave before that happened! They headed off into the night to look for a club - this party was gonna be an all nighter!! 


	11. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
gemma woke the next day feeling like shit! She opened her eyes & for a minute she didnt know where she was. She lay still & stared at the strange celing above her, then remembered it was the spare room in the Hardy's house! 'Thank God!' she thought to herself. She was so warm & cosey that she thought she'd go back to sleep for an hour. Her head felt like it was gonna explode & she was sure some more sleep would make her feel better!  
  
She turned over & pulled the covers up to her ears. Man she had drank too much last night...again! She closed her eyes & then opened them again quickly. She'd caught a glimpse of something just before her eyes closed that had startled her awake! Black hair! There was someone in the bed with her! Her first thought was Shane! Then she decided it couldnt be - he wasnt even there last night...was he? She lay for a moment in shock, she didnt dare move & she had no idea who this was!! The body beside her stirred & turned onto its back. Gemma's eyes widened & she lept out of bed.  
  
"MATT!!" she screamed. Matt jumped up clearly as startled as Gemma was!  
  
"GEMMA!!"  
  
"MATT What the fu......."  
  
"......I dont know! I dont know! I swear! Jesus!  
  
"Oh christ Matt you're naked!" Gemma quickly turned away & put her hand to her eyes while Matt, uttering "Shit!" grabbed a sheet from the bed to cover up!  
  
"Im......Im sorry! I dont know what Im doing here...I swear! I cant remember anything! Can you?"  
  
Gemma just looked at Matt bewildered! She couldnt remember a thing after leaving the club last night & she felt so ill right now she thought she was gonna puke!  
  
"Matt....we didnt..."  
  
"I swear I dont know! i would like to think Id remember if we did!" Said Matt with a smirk!  
  
"Matt this is no time to be joking around you idiot!"  
  
"I know Im sorry! Look why dont we get dressed & maybe something will come to us? Im gonna take a shower! This is fuckin crazy man!"  
  
"Oh its a bit more than fucking crazy Matthew! Its fucking insane is what it is!" Gemma was almost screaming now & shaking uncontrolably. She sat on the edge of the bed. At least she had some clothes on...well actually it was Jeff's shirt! She put her head in her hands, she was either gonna cry or puke or both! Matt came over & sat beside her. He tried to put his arm around her shoulders but she shot him a look that made him think again.  
  
"Gemma Im sure we didnt......y'know! I mean surely to God we wouldve remembered that!  
  
"Matt I cant remember a damn thing after we left the club! What if we did? Whats Jeff gonna say?"  
  
"JEFF! shit to what Jeff will say! Amy will kill us both!  
  
Amy! Christ Gemma hadnt even thought about Amy!! God Matt was right, she would kill them both! What the hell was she gonna do now? What the hell had they done last night? Gemma jumped up.  
  
"Matt Im gonna spew!" She ran out to the bathroom & did exactly that! Matt meanwhile sat on the bed & thought 'Jesus am I that bad!?'  
  
Gemma went downstairs after she'd had a shower & gotten dressed in last nights clothes. Greg & Jeff were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffe & looking as bad as she felt!  
  
"Morning!" They both muttered together.  
  
"Hi. Hey did we all crash here last night?"  
  
"Last night?? More like 6 hours ago! We didnt get in til after 4am!" Said Jeff & Greg let out a groan & put his head on the table.  
  
"Oh right. I dont remember much really!" said Gemma. Jeff smirked then tried to hide it.  
  
"Yeah it was...erm.....a pretty...interesting night wouldnt you say Gemma?"  
  
With that Greg burst out laughing & Jeff joined in. Gemma's heart pounded. They knew she'd slept with Matt! Shae made a coffee & sat down with them. She looked up sheepishly at them both. They responded by desperately trying to hold back their laughter.  
  
"OK guys! Come on! What did I do that was soo funny?" they laughed again! "GUYS! Come on this isnt fair!" Gemma was starting to lose her temper.  
  
"Oh it's nothin really!" Said Greg & immediately they both laughed again.  
  
"Did you.....erm........'sleep' ok Gem?" asked Jeff  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Gemma shouted & stood up to walk into the lounge. As she turned to walk out of the door she ran straight into Matt comming the other way.  
  
"Woah" Where's the fire?!"  
  
"Ask those two ass-clowns in there!" Gemma snapped. Greg & Jeff continued to laugh so much that Greg fell off his chair!  
  
"What's the joke guys?" asked Matt.  
  
"Oh God Greg tell him! It hurts to laugh!!" said Jeff clutching his head.  
  
"Ok OK! GEMMA! Get your ass back in here! We need to set you guys straight about something!" shouted Greg, as he pulled himself off the floor!  
  
All the laughing & shouting had woken Pat up, who came into the kitchen behind Gemma.  
  
"Pat! Man you missed it!!" said Jeff.  
  
"Aw you havent told em already have you? You bastards! You could've waited for me!"  
  
"No no! Come on everyone sit down!" said Greg.  
  
Eventually they all stopped laughing for long enough to explain what was so hillarious!  
  
"Last night right" started Greg, "You guys were so wasted! So after you went to bed Gemma, Matt passed out on the floor see.." they started laughing again. Jeff continued..  
  
"So we stripped him ass-naked & the 3 of us carried him upstairs & put him into bed with you Gem!!" At that the 3 guys went into a total laughing fit! Gemma just sat & stared at them rolling around & holding their sides. Matt held up his hands & started to laugh along with them!  
  
"ok ok you goy me!" he said.  
  
"You complete fucking assholes!!" shouted Gemma "That just wasnt funny at all!!"  
  
"Aw come on Gem it was the best yet!" said Pat.  
  
"Fuck you! All of you! Im going home!" She walked out & slammed the door behind her. The laughter around the table stopped.  
  
"Uh oh!" said Greg "Id better......."  
  
"I'll go!" said Jeff & he followed Gemma out of the door. 


	12. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Gemma was furious! How could they have done that? On the other hand she was relieved that she & Matt hadnt done anything stupid! Jeff came running up behind her.  
  
"Gemma come on! Im sorry! It was just a joke that's all!" Gemma whirled around to face him.  
  
"JOKE!? Oh yeah Jeff very fucking funny! Do you have ANY idea how I felt this morning?"  
  
"No, not rea......"  
  
"FREAKED Jeff!! I freaked! I couldnt remember anything & I woke up in bed with a naked guy!!" she turned to walk away then decided she wasnt finished!  
  
"First of all Jeff, he has a girlfriend! Someone I happen to like! Someone I considder a friend!" She was right up in Jeff's face & shouting "I thought she was gonna kick my ass for messin with her boyfriend! I thought I was dead meat...gettit????!!"  
  
"I guess. I never tho....."  
  
"Secondly Jeff" she interrupted "Secondly I felt like a slut! I felt like a ho! A piece of trash! A fucking low life! So thankyou very much because no one has ever made me feel so cheap....you guys are pure fucking comic genius's! Get your asses on Saturday Night Live & stay the hell away from me!!" with that she strode away.  
  
"GEMMA!" called Jeff, but she just ignored him. He didnt follow. She wanted him to so badly, but he didnt. They had never in all the years they'd been friends had an argument & it was cutting Gemma in two to leave him standing there calling her name. It took all her strength just to keep walking. She was so angry with all four of them! She couldnt believe Matt just laughed it off, she'd thought him better than that! Most of all she was hurt. Jeff was her best friend in the whole world & she expected more from him! Everything she had shouted at him had been true, but she missed out the third point she should've made as to why their little joke wasnt so funny! Thirdly she was devastated at the prospect of sleeping with the brother of the guy she was in love with!  
  
Gemma was at her front door when that thought hit her like a truck! 'The guy Im in love with' she thought to herself. Tears welled up in her eyes. She ran into the house, straight up to her room & threw herself on the bed. With her head burried in the pillow she sobbed & sobbed. She couldnt be in love with Jeff! Not Jeff! She wouldnt let this happen not in a million years! It wasnt possible that Shane had been right all along! But here she was soaking her pillow all the same. Eventually she cried herself to sleep. 


	13. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
2 days later.  
  
Gemma still hadnt spoken to Jeff. She was barely comming out of her room at all. College kept calling, she wouldnt take their calls. She'd never felt this low in her entire life. Shed never been without Jeff since she was nine years old & it hurt like hell. She knew he'd been to try & talk to her, she'd heard his voice downstairs but told her Dad & Kellie she didnt want to see or speak to Jeff. She couldnt face him & look him in the eye knowing how she felt about him. She thought if maybe she kept her distance for a while things would get easier to handle but so far she couldnt have been more wrong. She was lying on her bed thinking about her life when she heard voices downstairs. Was it Jeff? She couldnt make it out. Then the voices got louder....  
  
"....I dont give a shit Pat Im goin up there!" It was Matt. Shit! Gemma knew Matt wouldnt take any crap from her so she braced herself for a confrontation.  
  
"Gemma! You better be dressed in there cuz Im commin in right now!" Matt shouted from outside the door. Gemma got up from her bed & went to the window just as Matt stormed in.  
  
"What the hell has gotten into you girl?!" shouted Matt "Where have you been? Why wont you see Jeff??!"  
  
"Matt leave it alone please!"  
  
"No I wont leave it alone Gemma! this has gone on long enough! Stop acting so damn childish!!"  
  
"CHILDISH?! You're calling ME childish?!"  
  
"Yes I am! it was a joke Gemma! A fuckin joke! For God's sake no one died! Even Amy found it funny!!"  
  
"Some joke Matt! I didnt find it funny!"  
  
"Yeah well you've proved your point now snap out of it!"  
  
Gemma started to cry.  
  
"Matt Im not trying to prove a point! Im so sick of everything y'know. Like everything I touch turns to shit!"  
  
Matt softened. He went over to Gemma & put his arms around her.  
  
"Hey hey! Come on! Gemma what's goin on here? This is about more than the stupid prank isnt it? You havent been the same since you came home!" She nodded, her head still burried in his shoulder. "Well tell me about it! You know you can talk to me about anything!"  
  
"No Matt you dont understand! I feel so low! I cant tell you, I cant tell anyone!"  
  
"Why not? It cant be that bad Gem!"  
  
"I just cant! If I tell anyone then something else, a very important part of my life will turn to shit just like everything else!"  
  
"Gem are you in some sort of trouble? Cuz if you are I'll help you in any way I....."No Matt, its nothing like that really!" She let go of Matt & went over to the bed to sit down. Matt followed her & sat beside her, holding her hands.  
  
"Gemma please....you're scarin me! Ive never seen you like this & Jeff.....well....."  
  
"What about Jeff?" she asked  
  
"He's...well he's gutted Gemma! I swear! he feels so bad & he misses you like crazy!"  
  
"He does?"  
  
"What do you think? You're his best friend & you wont even talk to him! You guys have always been so close, I guess he is shocked at how you reacted, I mean if he'd known he would hurt you in any way he'd never have done it!!" Gemma dried her eyes on her sleeve. She desperatly wanted to tell Matt. Just open up & tell him everything....but she couldnt. Jeff's friendship meant everything to her & she couldnt do anything to risk losing him. Then she thought of how she'd refused to see him & how she'd yelled at him & she knew in her heart that if she carried on like this she was gonna lose him anyway!  
  
"Look Matt Im gonna be ok y'know! I .......I just need some time that's all!"  
  
Matt raised his eyebrows. "Gem....you're not gonna tell me are you?"  
  
"Trust me Matt, that's all I ask! Just trust me & I'll be fine!"  
  
"Yeah but....."  
  
"Please Matt?" She looked into his eyes pleadingly & Matt sighed. He always gave in when she looked at him that way!  
  
"Will you do me one thing?" he asked "Go see Jeff, Gemma he.......he needs you! I need you!"  
  
"He has Macey you have Amy, why would either of you need me?!"  
  
"You're family Gemma! You're like a sister to us & we love you! We dont always show it but we do!" Gemma started to cry again. "Look besides we are going to see Vince tomorrow & we want you to come with us!" Gemma bowed her head. Great! just what she needed right now! A road trip with the two perfect couples!!  
  
"Matt, look Im glad you want me to come but really...I just cant handle it right now! You have Macey & Amy for moral support!"  
  
"No no no!" interrupted Matt "Me, you & Jeff, no Macey, no Amy just us three, like old times!!" Gemma was astonished!  
  
"But why? I mean wont they be pissed that you're taking me & not them?"  
  
"No they're not pissed cuz we already told em!" he took hold of her hands in his once more & looked into her eyes. "Look Gemma you have been with us since.....since forever! you were the only one who believed in us, believed we could do it! We wanna share this with you! What do you say?"  
  
"Matt....Im....I mean I say wow!"Matt pulled her close & hugged her.  
  
"so you'll come with us? I mean me & jeff, we feel like we've kinda been neglecting you since we got into Omega...we want you to be there tomorrow sooo much!"  
  
"Yeah I'll come with you! I mean if it's ok with Jeff then yeah I will!"  
  
"OK with it? Man he will be thrilled!"  
  
Gemma smiled over Matt's shoulder. She wasnt quuite sure how she was gonna handle seeing Jeff but it had to be done! Whatever feelings she had for him she would just have to swallow or she'd lose everything! Then she realised how long it had been since she smiled! She needed to do something, get out of this room before she went stir crazy! The trip tomorrow would be perfect! Matt let her go & headed for the door.  
  
"Oh & you'd better get cleaned up cuz Amy's taking you shopping in an hour!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Matt winked! "She's already on her way so no arguments 'kay?" Gemma rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah....sure.....ok!"  
  
"that's my girl!" said Matt & he walked out of her room! 


	14. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
An hour & a half later Gemma found herself in a cafe in town drinking coffee with Amy. When Amy had first picked her up Gemma had felt awkward, after all, only a couple of days ago Gemma had thought she had slept with Amy's boyfriend!! But they'd talked about it on the drive into town & Gemma felt better.  
  
"So, have you spoken to Jeff yet?" Asked Amy  
  
"Well no, but I will! I'll call him or something when we get home!"  
  
"You've been pretty cut up these last few days! We were worried about you!"  
  
"Aw thanks! I just needed some time to figure some shit out y'know?"  
  
"Hell we all get like that at times!" laughed Amy "Anyway when are you due back at college?"  
  
Gemma almost choked on her coffee!  
  
"Oh well.....I quit!"  
  
"YOU QUIT COLLEGE??!!"  
  
"yeah!"  
  
"Jesus Gemma! When did this happen?!" Amy put her coffee down on the table.  
  
"This morning! They called & no one else was around so I answered!"  
  
"And you just quit? Just like that?!"  
  
"pretty much!"  
  
"wow well if that's what you want!"  
  
"Well I dunno what I want right now," Gemma sighed "But I know that I dont want college that's for sure!"  
  
"Does your Dad know?"  
  
"Am I breathing?!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well there's your answer!" They both laughed!  
  
"Wow Gemma...Im just shocked! What are you gonna do now?"  
  
"Aw man....I have no idea! I havent got that figured out yet!" All I know is if I had gone back there I would've gone crazy! Seriously Id have cracked up! It's like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders!"  
  
"But I thought you were doin ok at college?"  
  
"Yeah I was....but only because I didnt sleep to keep up with the workload! It was unbearable!"  
  
"So why not go it alone then?"  
  
"What d'ya mean?"  
  
"Freelance!"  
  
"No I couldnt! I mean I have no qualifications for starters!"  
  
"Hell Gemma Ive read you're work! That article you did for Omega was excellent! Dont let it go to waste! If you want something, go for it! Look at Matt & Jeff!"  
  
"Yeah I guess....erm...wasnt that Macey just went past?"  
  
"Oh was it? I wasnt looking! Wanna go catch her up?"  
  
"NO! Erm...I mean I.....I paid good money for this damn coffee!" they laughed again. Gemma figured she didnt wanna know what Macey was up to or where she was going. She didnt know why, she just had a feeling it was best left alone!  
  
"What do you think of Macey?" Asked Amy.  
  
"Huh? What d'ya mean?" Gemma was a little startled at the question.  
  
"Well I mean do you like her?"  
  
"yeah sure. What's not to like?"  
  
"Hmmmm I dunno!"  
  
"Amy....dont you like her?"  
  
"Well yeah...I mean...oh forget it! Im just being paranoid!"  
  
"No come on tell me!"  
  
"Well there's just something about her y'know? I cant put my finger on it!"  
  
"Hmm....well to be honest with you I kinda feel the same way...I just dont know why!"  
  
"Same here! Anyway how are things with you & Jeff since she came on the scene?"  
  
"I dont get ya?"  
  
"I mean like are you ok with it...with them?"  
  
Gemma laughed nervously, "Sure I am! Jeff's had girlfriends before you know! Nothin to do with me!"  
  
"Yeah I guess! Man I just cant figure you guys out!"  
  
Amy laughed.  
  
"Which guys?"  
  
"You & Jeff!"  
  
"What's to figure! He's just my friend Amy that's all!"  
  
"Hey yeah I know that! I wasnt havin a go or anything! I think you two are great! It's just the male/female friendship thing doesnt always go so deep or last so long!"  
  
"Hm...I guess! Well I still have to see if Jeff can forgive me for acting like such a cow yet!"  
  
"Oh he will! He's been moping around for days now! I think he pissed off Macey!"  
  
"Oh God I dont want that!"  
  
"It'll be fine! Listen tell me to butt out but Im curious...havent you ever....I mean have you two ever...y'know?"  
  
"NO WAY" Dont even go there! Is that all you think about girl!"  
  
"OK OK !" Amy held up her hands & they both laughed! "Ya never know unless you ask!"  
  
"Yeah well now you know!"  
  
"Anyway are we ready to hit these shops before all the bargains get snapped up?"  
  
"You bet!"  
  
The girls picked up their stuff & left the cafe still laughing!  
  
About 2 hours later & in yet another clothes shop Gemma's feet were killing her! She liked to shop but Amy took shopping to another level!"Ooooh look at this top!" Said Amy "I gotta try this on!" Gemma groaned!  
  
"You bought like 3 tops already Amy!!"  
  
"I know I know but this one just kinda called out to me!"  
  
"Yeah it's very you! Go on, go try it on!"  
  
"Thanx!" said Amy "Wont be long!"  
  
"Take your time! I'll be here!" Gemma called after her. While Amy was in the changing room some jeans caught Gemma's eye over near the window. She went over to get a closer look but saw more than she bargained for. Accross the street were a couple in a passionate embrace. Gemma sighed. 'they're all at it' she thought to herself 'everyone but me!'. As she turned to look at the jeans the couple parted. Gemma gasped! She thought she was seeing things! She blinked hoping the image would go away but it didnt. One half of the couple was Macey, trouble was, the other half wasnt Jeff! 


	15. chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
Gemma couldnt believe what she was seeing!! She stood there with her eyes wide & her jaw hitting off the floor!  
  
"Im definately gonna buy this top!" Gemma jumped. It was Amy behind her "Hey is something wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!"  
  
"Erm.....not a ghost, but I just saw.....erm...oh it's nothin!"  
  
"You dont look so good hun! Jesus what happened? I only left you for like 5 minutes!"  
  
"Yeah....I....erm...Im not feeling too well actually. Can we go home?"  
  
"Gemma you've got me worried now!" Amy put her arm around Gemma's shoulders "Did you see something outside? You couldnt take your eyes off the window when I came over!"  
  
"Yeah...I mean no...I.....I..."Gemma took a deep breath 'get a grip girl' she thought to herself "I just dont feel too good! I feel a little sick. It just came on suddenly & I just wanna go home if that's ok with you?"  
  
"Of course its ok hun! Listen just let me pay for this & then we'll go ok? Give me one minute, will you be ok?"  
  
"Sure, go ahead. I'll just wait outside I think I need some fresh air!"  
  
*******  
  
Gemma didnt say much on the drive home. Amy dropped her off & was obviously still concerned as she offered to come in & call a doctor but Gemma managed to convince her she'd be ok & it was probably just the heat. Amy eventually left Gemma at the door & drove to Matt's.  
  
Gemma closed the door & rested her back against it. 'Now what?' she thought, but she didnt have any answers. She went into the kitchen, put her bags down on the table & made herself a coffee. She'd just sat down to drink it when there was a knock on the door. She rolled her eyes & got up to answer it. When she opened it her heart sank, it was Jeff.  
  
"Hey are you ok? Amy said you were sick so I drove straight over!"  
  
"Oh...erm...yeah Im ok. Come in!" They both walked into the kitchen & jeff made himself a coffee.  
  
"So, how are you feeling now? You dont look so good!"  
  
"Oh I feel a bit drained that's all. Probably walking around in the heat. Man Amy can shop! I'll be ok!"  
  
Jeff loooked concerned."Listen Gem if this is to get out of comming to see Vince with us then I unde......"  
  
"No Jeff it isnt I swear!" Gemma interrrupted "Really I wanna come with you guys! Im looking forward to it!"  
  
"Yeah? Well I guess we have some talking to do right?!"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Well firstly Im so sorry! I mean the stupid prank we pulled, I never meant to hurt you y'know?" Jeff sat down & held her hand. Gemma smiled.  
  
"It should be me who's appologising Jeff! I over reacted & I should never have taken it so badly!"  
  
"Hey listen you did nothing wrong!" Jeff stroked some hair from Gemma's face "besides, I should've realised, waking up next to that ugly ass would be enough to scare anyone!" They both laughed & Gemma playfully punched Jeff in the chest!  
  
"Jeff it's ok really! I just....well I freaked a little thats all!"  
  
"So we're cool then?"  
  
Gemma smiled "Yeah. We're cool!"  
  
Jeff pulled her close & hugged her. "Man I missed you so much!" he said.  
  
"I missed you to Jeff!" said Gemma 'more than you'll ever know' she thought to herself.  
  
"Hey why dont you come over to my place? Amy's there & Macey's comming over in a little while."  
  
"Oh...I...erm....no Jeff, I dont think so. Besides I still feel a little out of it. I thought maybe Id go have a lie down for an hour!"  
  
"Well if you're feeling better later come over with Greg when he gets in from work yeah?"  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"Right I gotta go! Macey will be here soon!"  
  
"Oh well you could at least finish your coffe Jeff! Im sure Macey can cope without you for five minutes!" Jeff gave her a puzzled look, but agreed & sat back down. "So, you nervous about meeting Vince?"  
  
"Yeah a little! It's still so crazy to think Vince McMahon is my boss y'know?"  
  
"Wow when you say it like that it does!!"  
  
"You're gonna come in & meet him too right?"  
  
"WHAT? Oh come on Jeff! No way!"  
  
"Aw come on!"  
  
"NO! Man what is that gonna look like for you guys if you take me into your first meeting with your new boss! It's not me he wants to see its you two! I'll be right outside with my fingers crossed!!"  
  
Jeff smiled "I guess you're right! But Im really looking forward to the three of us spending some time together, just like the old days!!"  
  
"Hey what are we the fucking Golden Girls??!!" With that they both started singing 'Thankyou for being a friend! travel down the road & back again!" but couldnt remember the rest of the words!! They both laughed.  
  
"Ok I gotta go or Macey with throw a fit!" They both stood up & Gemma grabbed hold of Jeff's arm.  
  
"Jeff!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
She looked into his eyes. His gorgeous hazel-green eyes. He was about to get his break in the WWF & live out his dream. He was happy. She looked into his eyes for what seemed like forever.  
  
"Gemma?"  
  
"Oh sorry!It's just..." She paused. She couldnt do it to him. No matter how much it hurt her to keep this from him, now wasnt the time to break his heart. She would deal with Macey tonight. "it's just...I really missed you & Im so glad we made up!"  
  
"Come here!" Jeff hugged her & it felt so good. When she was in Jeff's arms nothing else mattered. She closed her eyes. She could stay like this forever.  
  
"Gemma I gotta go hun!"  
  
"Oh! OK!" She let go of him.  
  
"You go get some rest & I'll see you later yeah?"  
  
"sure thing!"  
  
Jeff kissed her. Now, Jeff always kissed her on the lips, but this time it had lingered, or had she imagined it? They looked at each other. Jeff bent down to kiss her again & Gemma's heart pounded. Their lips almost touched...another second & Gemma was sure it was gonna happen. Jeff's cell phone rang. They both jumped & Jeff fumbled in his pocket.  
  
"Hello?...Hey bro! Yeah Im on my way now! Yeah she's fine! Ok! Ok! Bye!"  
  
Gemma coughed.  
  
"It was Matt! I have to go!"  
  
"Ok take care & I'll see you later!"  
  
Jeff was almost out of the door when he turned & came back. He put his arms around Gemma & planted a kiss on the top of her head.  
  
"You take care! Go get some rest!" he tweaked her nose & left. Gemma just stood there. 'what was that all about??' she thought. But it was never mentioned again. 


	16. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
Gemma was sound asleep when Greg came home from work. He arrived home at the same time as her Dad & Pat & they were all a little concerned when Pat found Gemma was asleep. He woke her up & she came downstairs. She hugged her Dad.  
  
"I hope you made Pat work hard today!" She said smiling.  
  
"Oh dont you worry - he even broke a sweat today!"  
  
"Hey I dont mind hard work y'know!"  
  
"Yeah sure Pat, as long as it involves a tennis court!" Laughed Gemma.  
  
"So, young lady, when are you due back at college?" asked her Dad. Gemma's stomach turned. She walked over to the fridge to get a drink.  
  
"Oh...er....well Dad, I er......I dont really know just yet!" She changed the subject quickly "Want me to fix you a drink?"  
  
"Yeah if you dont mind! Looks like I'll be waiting a while to get in the shower now Greg's beaten me to it! Weren't you feeling well today?"  
  
"Hmm yeah. I went shopping with Amy & I guess the heat got too much that's all!" Gemma was praying the subject of college had been forgotten for the time being. She couldnt handle the backlash of telling her Dad she'd quit. Not right now anyway. She figured she'd better get out of there quickly just incase. She put her Dad's drink on the table infront of him & kissed him on his head. "Right Im gonna get changed before Greg's ready! We're goin to Matt's!"  
  
"Ok but only if you're feeling better!"  
  
"Im fine Dad!" Gemma shouted as she left the room.  
  
********  
  
She got changed then her & Greg left for the Hardy's house.. When they walked in the rest of them were all in the living room. Gemma took a deep breath before going in.  
  
"Hey look who's made a speedy recovery!" Said Matt as he went over & hugged Gemma. "You ok now hun?"  
  
"yes Im fine honestly! I wont break y'know!"  
  
"Ok, ok Im just askin!"  
  
"Sorry Matt! Ive just had Dad fussing over me! Sometimes it sucks to be the only girl in the family!"  
  
"Jeff's just gonna make some drinks would you two like one?"  
  
"Oh I am huh?" Said Jeff getting up from his seat beside Macey.  
  
"I'll give you a hand!" Said Macey.  
  
"No Macey! you stay there Ive got it covered!" Said Gemma "I mean Im up already!" She walked into the kitchen with Jeff to make the drinks.  
  
"So you're feeling ok now?"  
  
"Dont you start!" laughed Gemma.  
  
"Yeah sorry! I was worried! You looked....well you looked like shit earlier!"  
  
"Oh cheers Jeff!" Gemma laughed "Watch it cuz Im fit enough to put you in a headlock Mr hot shot WWF!"  
  
"hahaha you wish!"  
  
With that Gemma grabbed Jeff & they were playfully wrestling when the others walked in.  
  
"We thought we'd have a bar-b-que!" Said Matt "Ive called Pat & Chris & they're on their way over & I left a message on Shane's voicemail!"  
  
"Cool!" Said Jeff  
  
"So we'll be outside when you two have the time to fix those drinks!" Greg said & playfully tapped Gemma on the head. Greg, Matt & Amy went outside to get the bar-b-que fired up but Macey stayed in the kitchen. She put her arms around Jeff's waist from behind.  
  
"I hope you're gonna look after my Jeffy while you guys are away!" Gemma gave her a disgusted look behind Jeff's back.  
  
"Oh Im sure your 'Jeffy' is old enough to look after himself Macey!" Jeff could obviously sense something wrong as he gave Gemma a sideways glance before Macey started kissing his neck.  
  
"Im gonna miss him sooo much! I cant believe I have to say goodbye tonight!"  
  
Jeff turned around & hugged her.  
  
"Good Idea Macey! Say 'goodbye' to Jeffy! I'll leave you two alone. I have to take these drinks out!" Macey & Jeff looked at each other puzzled. Macey had an awful feeling Gemma knew something.  
  
When Gemma got outside with the tray of drinks, Pat & Chris were comming up te driveway. She smiled at the sight of those two walking side by side, she'd forgotten how alike they looked!  
  
"Hey sis! I hope there's one for me on there Im parched!" shouted Chris. Gemma put the tray down on the bench.  
  
"Nope sorry! You werent here early enough to put your order in!" Chris grabbed her around the waist & lifted her into the air.  
  
"Well go get me one woman!"  
  
"Fuck you! Put me down asshole!" He put her down & they both laughed. "Go inside & ask fucking Romeo & Juliette in there!"  
  
"Oooooooh! What's up with you?!"  
  
"Oh nothin! Macey just pisses me off sometimes! She's so....so....girlie!"  
  
"GIRLIE!" Chris laughed & put his arm around Gemma's shoulders "sure its not a case of the green eyed monster goin on there baby sis?!" He winked.  
  
"Get real jerk off!" She punched him in the stomach & He pretended she'd hurt him! He fell to the ground clutching his stomach!  
  
"Oh! Oh! Gemma's beating me up! Somebody save me!"  
  
Gemma laughed at her brother "Asshole!"  
  
"Hey Chris stop pissing about & come & give us a hand to light this bitch!" shouted Pat. Chris got up & went over to the bar-b-que.  
  
*********  
  
It was quite some time before they managed to get any food cooked! Gemma had managed to avoid Macey for most of the afternoon, but now she saw her heading over with a plate of food. 'Oh Shit!' Gemma thought.  
  
"Hey Gemma! Thought you might like some food!"  
  
"No thanks!" Gemma stood up to walk away.  
  
"Gemma! What have I done to upset you?"  
  
She turned around so she was face to face with Macey & trying to keep her voice low so no one else could hear she said:  
  
"I saw you in town today Macey!" Macey's face turned white & then red. She lowered her gaze so she was almost looking at the ground.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah 'oh'!" Gemma rubbed her face & took a deep breath "You.........you fucking bitch Macey!"  
  
"GEMMA! I.......I dont know what you mean!"  
  
"NO? let me refresh your memory then!.........SHANE!" Macey looked up at Gemma, horrified. "Yeah! I kinda figured that would bring it all back to you! I cant believe you're doing this to Jeff!! Macey he loves you!"  
  
"I know! I........I......Gemma I dont know what to do! Please dont tell Jeff!"  
  
"WHAT??!! You expect me to just sit back & let you make a complete fool out of my best friend? You must be crazier than a shithouse rat my girl!!"  
  
"But I love him!"  
  
"Who 'him'? jeff, Shane? or maybe theres someone else that I havent caught you with yet!?"  
  
"GEMMA!" Macey looked offended! Gemma couldnt believe the nerve of this girl standing here looking offended! She looked over to where the rest of them were sitting. Jeff was laughing, having fun with chris. he looked so happy. Gemma had tears in her eyes.  
  
"You finish it with Jeff Macey! You do it when we get home & he doesnt have to know about Shane ok?"  
  
"No Gemma I cant! Please..."  
  
Gemma grabbed hold of Macey's arm tightly "You can & you fucking will!"  
  
"Gemma let go of me you're hurting me!" Gemma looked over to the rest of them making sure no one was taking any notice of what was going on in this corner of the yard. No one was looking. Gemma pulled Macey right up close to her.  
  
"Hurting you? You've seen nothing yet! Nobody & I mean NOBODY plays Jeff like this! you get it sorted or believe me Macey I'll sort it for you! Get it?"  
  
"It's none of your damn business Gemma! I dont know what it is with you & Jeff but leave this alone!" She yanked her arm from Gemma's grip & walked away. 


	17. chapter20

Chapter 20  
  
Gemma speant all night with one eye on Macey & Macey never left Jeff's side. Gemma felt sick to her stomach watching as Macey threw herself at Jeff, constantly holding his hand & kissing him. She had no idea how to handle this & it was tearing her apart. She thought about telling Matt but she knew Matt could never keep it to himself. He'd want to have it out with Shane & all hell would break loose. He'd want to protect Jeff just like Gemma did, only she had no idea how. She felt like walking over & punching Macey, just laying her out right there in the yard, but she couldnt, not infront of everyone Jeff loved.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a kiss on her head. It was Matt.  
  
"Jesus Matt! I was miles away there!"  
  
"Thought so! What's up?" Asked Matt, sitting down beside her.  
  
"Oh nothin, just thinking about stuff!"  
  
"Stuff?"  
  
"Yeah, stuff! Dont you ever just think about stuff?"  
  
"haha, you dont wanna know where my mind take me when I let it! You're too innocent!" Matt nudged her & winked. She smiled.  
  
"Dont guys ever think of anything but sex?"  
  
"Hey did I mention sex? Now who's got the dirty mind!?" They both laughed. "Besides, I reckon women are much worse!"  
  
"Excuse me! In what way?"  
  
"Well I figure they think about sex just as much as dudes, only they never admit it!"  
  
"Oh right! You got us all figured out Matty boy!" Gemma held up her hands "You did what no other man has ever done....you figured out women! The guy is a genius!"  
  
"Ooooooh I never got around to figuring out female sarcasm yet tho! Guess it's back to the drawing board!" he pretended to punch her on the chin "So what stuff you been thinking about anyway?"  
  
"Just look over there Matt! I mean we're all together & it's just so great y'know? But somehow it feels like closure.....like we'll never be together like this again!"  
  
"Yeah well things are gonna change Gem that's for sure! But that doesnt mean we cant all arrange to spend some time together once in a while!"  
  
"No Matt, it's a feeling I have, like I feel so happy we're all here an' everything, but at the same time I feel sad too!"  
  
"Uh oh! Not the old women's intuition thing!" Matt jokingly made the sign of a cross "Heeeeeelp meeee! Im meeeeelting!"  
  
"you are such a freak Matt Hardy!" laughed Gemma.  
  
"Yeah but ya gotta love me all the same huh?!" Matt winked & Gemma just rolled her eyes! "Seriously what's been buggin ya? You seem to have been wandering off on your own all night!"  
  
"Matt?" Gemma turned to face him & held his hands "If you loved someone & this someone was with someone else & in love with this someone else, but you knew this someone else had been messin with some other person, what would you do?"  
  
Matt gave her a puzzled look "have you been at my Dad's beer Gemma?"  
  
"Matt! Im serious here!"  
  
"Well....erm....well....to be honest Gem ya lost me on the someone else part!!"  
  
"you useless ass!" Gemma playfully slapped him on the arm. "Oh it's nothin...it doesnt matter....it'll keep!"  
  
"maybe if you talked to Amy she'd be able to unlock the secret code here!" Matt laughed.  
  
Just then Gemma felt hands over her eyes & she jumped.  
  
"Okok I give up! who is it Jeff!" she laughed.  
  
The hands moved & Gemma turned around. The two people standing there made her gasp! She stood in shock for what seemed like hours!  
  
"Well? You gonna stand there looking like a goldfish or are you gonna come & give your big brothers a hug?!"  
  
Gemma screamed!  
  
"MIKE! RHETT!" She launched herself into their arms!  
  
"But....how.....I mean....Oh My God I cant believe you guys are here!!" She started to cry. Then she realised none of the others seemed so shocked to see Michael & Rhett! Then she saw her Dad standing by the house, having a beer with Matt & Jeff's Dad, Gilbert.  
  
"Surprise!" her Dad shouted & raised his beer!  
  
"You guys....you all knew?"  
  
"Well we kinda figured you needed cheering up!" smiled Pat.  
  
**********  
  
Gemma was thrilled! She talked with Michael & Rhett for almost an hour, everything else was forgotten & Macey was just a memory. Nothing was gonna take this moment away from Gemma! Then Shane arrived. Before Gemma had much time to think about it Gilbert came over with his camera.  
  
"Right! Now that everyone's here it's time for a photograph!" Everyone responded with moans & groans.  
  
"Come on you lot! Get together! Gemma you go inbetween Jeff & Michael.....there.....that's it! Matt dont pull a stupid face you look silly enough!" Everyone laughed. They all stood together & Gilbert took the photograph.  
  
"Now, that's one for the archives!" Laughed Jeff "Hey you do realise three of us here have to get up at like 5am!"  
  
Gemma's heart sank. The trip! She'd forgotten all about it!  
  
"Rhett, Mike, Im so sorry you guys, I forgot Im going away for a few days! man I cant believe this, when you guys just got here too!"  
  
"Hey it's ok!" Smiled Michael, "We knew about the trip & we will still be here when you get home! "  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"For sure! Ive got some stuff to do with the band while Im here so we'll be here for a while!"  
  
"oh Mike Im so sorry I have to go! I miss you guys so much!" She hugged him & at that moment she never wanted to let him go.  
  
She turned around in time to see Macey having an urgent conversation with shane on their own. Shane looked over to where she stood with Michael, Macey had obviously just told him that she knew. He showed no remorse. Instead he grinned sarcasticly at Gemma. She turned away in disgust!  
  
"Come on Gemma! Time we called it a night!" said her Dad. They said their goodbyes & left. Unknown to them all at the time, Gema had been right. They'd never all be together like that again & things were gonna change more than any of them could've ever imagined. 


	18. Chapter21

Chapter 21  
  
At 5:30am the next morning Jeff's car pulled up infront of Gemma's house. She tiptoed out & quietly closed the door behind her. Jeff came to the porch to meet her & help her with her bag, he kissed her & wished her 'good morning'.  
  
"Hey!" Gemma whispered back "How's your head this morning?"  
  
"Im fine! I stayed off the alchohol last night, but you should see the state of Matt!" Jeff shook his head & sniggered.  
  
"Oh God! I told him he'd had too much! I hope he doesnt spew!"  
  
"Nah! He'll be aight! Besides, he has his nursemaid to look after him!" Jeff pointed & Gemma saw Amy in the back seat with Matt...wearing his shades & looking like shit! Gemma got in the front seat & turned around.  
  
"Amy! What are you doing here? Commin for the ride?"  
  
"Well......kinda!"Amy beamed "I got a call late last night from one of the WWF guys.....Vince wants me to try out!"  
  
"OH MY GOD! That's so cool!" Gemma leaned over & hugged Amy "Im so happy! I cant believe it!"  
  
"Hahaha you cant! Man it's like a dream! Im so nervous!"  
  
Just then Jeff climbed into the drivers seat & slammed the door. Matt groaned.  
  
"Dude! My head! No slammin doors!!" Gemma laughed!  
  
"Matt I warned you last night!"  
  
"Oh man! That's all Ive heard all morning, dont you start!" Matt put his head on Amy's lap "Im goin to sleep! Wake me up when we get there!" They all laughed.  
  
*******  
  
The journey was fun! Gemma took a turn at driving for an hour but Jeff nagged her so much that she gave up! His car was his pride & joy & Gemma felt honoured to have driven it at all! Matt didnt sleep all the way, he recovered about 2 hours into the journey. They sang songs at the tops of their voices, songs like Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody which had them all in stitches. They even screamed along with Skid Row's Youth Gone Wild - which they all agreed summed them up perfectly!! It was great fun & Gemma kept forgetting about Macey & Shane, then she would look across at Jeff laughing & singing & her heart would ache.  
  
Eventually Matt & Amy fell asleep in the back seat.  
  
"Aw look at those two!" Gemma smiled. Jeff looked in his rear view mirror & smiled at the sight of his big brother asleep in Amy's arms.  
  
"Yup! Reckon there will be wedding bells there!" he said.  
  
"Hmmm!" Agreed Gemma. "Jeff?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Gemma laughed. "Oh nothin really! Im just glad I came along that's all!" Jeff put his hand on top of Gemma's  
  
"Me too hun! It wouldnt have been the same without ya!" They smiled at each other. Then Macey & shane flashed into Gemma's mind & she turned away to look out of the window, biting on her bottom lip. This was killing her & she didnt know what to do to make it right. She could gleefully kill Macey for this!  
  
*******  
  
"Gemma!......Gem!.....Honey wake up! We're here!" Jeff gently shook Gemma out of her sleep.  
  
"Oh shit!" she yawned "I didnt even think I was sleepy! How long was I off?"  
  
"Only about an hour!" smiled Jeff "Come on let's go check in!"  
  
They got out of the car & all four of them walked into the hotel. It was beautiful.  
  
"Man! Vince doesnt do anything by half does he?" exclaimed Matt, taking off his shades & looking around the huge lobby. They were shown to their rooms which were right next door to each other. One room for the girls & one for the boys. Matt groaned.  
  
"Oh great! I get to share with 'sweat bucket' here when there's 2 beautiful women next door!!" he playfully swiped Jeff across the head!  
  
They went into their rooms to unpack & freshen up. the rooms were as beautiful as the rest of the hotel & they were all amazed at how much expense Vince had gone to for them.  
  
After they showered & the 2 girls sat on one of the beds while Gemma painted Amy's nails! She'd just finished when she finally cracked!  
  
"Amy I have to talk to you or I think Im gonna go crazy!"  
  
"Oh thank God Gemma! Please tell me what's goin on cuz I knew something wasn't right!"  
  
Gemma took a deep breath & tried to figure out where to start.  
  
"Yesterday, while you were trying on that top.........I wasnt sick Amy...well not in the way you thought anyway!"  
  
"Gemma you're not......??"  
  
"No! GOD NO! Amy....for christ sake Im not pregnant!!"  
  
"ok ok! Thank God!So what is it?"  
  
"I saw.......God this is so hard for me to do!"  
  
"Take your time it's ok hun!"  
  
"Well.........I saw Macey & she....well.."  
  
"Who was she with?!" Interrupted Amy. Gemma was stunned.  
  
"Amy! Do you already know what Im about to tell you here?"  
  
"No....well maybe....I mean not for sure but I kinda figured she was up to something...so....come on!"  
  
"Shane."  
  
"SHANE?! You have got to be kidding me!? Jesus fucking hell!"  
  
"Shhhhh! They might hear you! I wish I was kidding Amy! I wish it was another one of their fucked up little jokes.....but it isnt. There they were across the street kissing........and I mean full on!"  
  
"Sweet Jesus! The fucking bitch!" Amy hung her head "did she see you? Imean does she know you know?!"  
  
"Oh she knows! I almost smashed her cheating fucking face in at the barbie last night!!!"  
  
"Way to go Gemma!"  
  
"Amy........you get more like Matt every day! this is serious!"  
  
"Yeah you're right! Sorry!"  
  
"So....what do I do now? I mean this is killing me Amy! Do I tell Jeff...then he'll hate me for being the one that told him, or do I not tell him then he might find out on his own then find out I knew all along & hate me anyway!!" Gemma's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Gem honey let me think about it. Dont get so wound up, we'll figure this out you hear? A problem shared an' all that!" she hugged Gemma.  
  
"Oh thanks Amy! I dunno what Id do without you!" She paused "I need to get soemthing else off my chest too!"  
  
"Shoot!"  
  
"It's Jeff! Well....I......uumm...I think maybe Im..."  
  
"AMY! GEMMA! You dressed?!" Gemma jumped, it was Matt knocking on their door.  
  
"Listen dont tell Matt please! He'll kill Shane for this!"  
  
Amy nodded "Dont worry!" She went to unlock the door!  
  
She turned to look at Gemma & Gemma could see in her eyes that she knew exactly what Gemma had been about to confess to her. She let Matt in then went back over to sit beside Gemma. She squeezed her hand.  
  
"I know hun! I know! We'll talk tonight ok?"  
  
"Ok! thanx Amy!" 


	19. chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
The four of them had dinner at the hotel & talked about the big day ahead of them. Gemma tried to join in & laugh along with their jokes, but she just couldnt stop thinking about Macey. The more she thought about it the more helpless she felt & she was starting to wish she'd knocked Macey out after all!  
  
They had intended to go out after dinner, maybe to a movie, but all of them agreed they were too tired. Besides, the following day's appointments were much too important to screw up so they decided on an early night.  
  
Matt & Amy were saying a passionate goodnight outside of the girl's room, so Jeff asked Gemma into his room.  
  
"Come in here until they wear their lips out!" He laughed.  
  
"It aint their lips Im worried about!!" laughed Gemma.  
  
"Oh so you can smile after all huh?!"  
  
"What d'ya mean?!"  
  
"Well its just you've been a little strange these past few days Gem...like one minute you're fine & laughin but then I kinda lose ya!" Jeff put his arm around her & they sat on the bed. "You seem to be off in another world sometimes & Im worried! Ive never seen you like this before Gem!" Gemma shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I dunno....I guess....well...college wore me out & then...."  
  
"You quit college Gemma!"  
  
"Amy told you?"  
  
"Yeah, but the thing is I thought we could talk about stuff, y'know, me & you? But when I heard it from Amy.....I thought....." he sighed ".....I thought maybe we are growing apart, just like everyone said we would! I feel like Im losing you Gem!"  
  
She hung her head. Tears welled up in her eyes & she knew she couldnt take much more. She hated keeping anything from Jeff but how the hell was she supposed to tell him this?  
  
"Gem....look at me!"  
  
She looked into his eyes & the tears spilled down her cheeks.  
  
"You're not losing me Jeff Hardy! I promise!" He pulled her close to him & held her tightly. They lay back on the bed & Gemma put her head on his chest. She could smell him....feel his heart beating & she closed her eyes & wished everything else away. God she wished they could stay like this forever. She blonged with Jeff. She only felt truely happy & at peace when she was with him like this.  
  
She fell asleep in his arms.  
  
**********  
  
She woke next morning still in the same postition. Matt had been in & put a blanket over them both before heading back to the girl's room to spend the night with Amy/ Gemma looked up at Jeff sleeping & she smiled. She hadnt slept this well in weeks. He stirred & opened his eyes.  
  
"Morning!" He moaned.  
  
"Hey. Sleep ok?"  
  
"Oh man it was the best sleep ever!"  
  
"Yeah I was just thinkin the same thing!" Smilled Gemma  
  
"Mmmmmm.....how about we do this more often?"  
  
"Do what?" Asked Gemma still half asleep.  
  
"You & me be each other's teddy bears!" laughed Jeff.  
  
"Any time hun!" She stretched up & went to kiss him on the cheek but he turned around & she caught him smack on the lips! She made to pull away but Jeff put his hand on the back of her head to stop her & she didnt resist. Her heart rulling her head she let him press his mouth on hers & he kissed her like she'd never been kissed before. She went weak. She could hardly breathe. His hands were on her back, in her hair & the passion was too intense! She was being sweapt away, dizzy, out of control. Something inside her called out to stop it. Suddenly she was afraid that it would never stop & she couldnt get her breath no matter how hard she tried to pull away! She could hear Macey laughing, jeering & when she opened her eyes it wasnt Jeff any more! It was Shane! She mustered all of her strength to break free! She pushed at Shane & finally he let her go & she screamed!  
  
She sat up, panting & shaking, completely breathless! Jeff grabbed her from behind & held her even though she screamed more & more!  
  
"Gemma! Gemma! it's ok! It's me! It's Jeff! It was a dream! " Gemma turned to face him still shaking.  
  
"Oh God Jeff! Im sorry! It....I....."  
  
He pulled her close to him & held her stroking her hair. Matt ran into the room wearing a sheet! Amy was behind him.  
  
"What's wrong? What happened?"He asked  
  
"We heard a scream! Is everyone ok?" Asked Amy.  
  
"Yeah its fine! Gemma had a bad dream that's all!" Said Jeff "You ok now babe?"  
  
"yeah! thanx! Sorry for waking you up guys! I dunno what's gotten into me late........." She looked up at Matt wearing a sheet & suddenly she burst out laughing!  
  
"Jeff dude...you sure she's ok?!" Asked Matt looking at Gemma.  
  
"Im sorry!" She laughed "It's just we gotta stop doing this Matt!!!" she pointed to the sheet he had around his waist. Jeff & Amy suddenly got the joke & joined in the laughter!  
  
"Oh yeah! You can mock! Go on have your little bit of fun!" Matt said trying to look upset! Jeff & Gemma fell back on the bed in hysterics! Matt eventually gave in & laughed along with them!  
  
"I never thought you'd laugh about it Gem!" Said Matt  
  
"Me either......but the sight of you in that sheet brought it all back to me!!"  
  
It was a long time before they could all stop laughing!! 


	20. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
  
After they'd all gotten dressed & had breakfast it was time to head off to meet Vince. None of them said much in the car, it was mostly small talk & no one mentioned the meeting at all. They got there, found the office & waited outside. It wasnt long before Vince's secretary came out & asked Matt & Jeff to please follow her into the office as Mr McMahon would see them now. Matt & Jeff stood up.  
  
"Well, here goes!" said Jeff nervously smiling.  
  
"Good luck guys!" Said Gemma & gave them both a hug. Amy hugged them & wished them luck then the 2 girls watched them go inside.  
  
"Phew! Nerve wracking stuff!" said Amy sitting down.  
  
"I think Im more nervous than you guys are...seriously!" laughed Gemma. "So, where do you need to be to try out?"  
  
"The girl at reception said to wait here & someone would come get me! Man I think Im gonna puke!"  
  
Gemma put a reassuring arm around Amy's shoulders.  
  
"You will be fine! Trust me, you're gonna knock em dead!"  
  
"Amy Dumas?" said a tall man in sweat pants & a vest.  
  
"Oh....er....yeah! I guess that would be me!" Said Amy nervously!  
  
"Could you come with me please?"  
  
"Yeah sure!"  
  
"Go get em girl!" said Gemma hugging Amy tightly.  
  
"Here goes nothin!" Amy let out a deep breath & followed the guy down the hall. Gemma was left alone.  
  
She sat there for what seemed like an eternity & her ass was going numb! So she decided to take a walk down the corridor to look at all the pictures on the walls. She had just admired a framed picture of Vince with Rocky Johnson, when she turned to head back to her seat she walked smack bang into what felt like a brick wall! She was stunned for a few seconds & just stood there!  
  
"Hey Im so sorry! Are you ok? I was miles away, I didnt see you!"  
  
She looked up into the face of a man she recognised & gasped.  
  
"Oh....erm....s....sorry...I...I..." she stammered.  
  
"No really it was my fault! Im Dwa...."  
  
"I know who you are!" smiled Gemma "The Rock right?"  
  
Well actually the name's Dwayne! Dwayne Johnson!" He smiled back at her & held out his hand which Gemma politely shook.  
  
"Im sorry! Just Ive seen you on TV & Im here with my friends & I just didnt expect to be floored by The Rock!" she laughed nervously!  
  
"Oh right!" smiled Dwayne "You here to try out or to see Vince?"  
  
"Neither actually! Two of my friends are in with Mr McMahon right now & one is off trying out somewhere! I just came along for the ride!"  
  
"Ok! Cool! Well I hope all of your friends do great! Maybe we'll bump into each other again sometime!"  
  
"Yeah.......although....maybe not quite so hard next time huh?" said Gemma giggling & rubbing her forehead!  
  
"Oh I'll be gentle next time....promise!" Dwayne winked at her & Gemma felt herself go bright red! "See ya!" He said as he walked away.  
  
"Yeah! Bye! AND NICE MEETING YOU!" shouted Gemma as he dissapeared through a door!  
  
She smiled to herself as she went to sit down. 'Wow I just met The Rock & made a total ass out of myself! Way to go girl!' she thought to herself! and she couldnt help but giggle!  
  
"Well at least someone's happy!" said a voice. Gemma jumped. She saw two guys comming towards the chairs with long blonde hair & even longer legs!  
  
"Hey did you get a contract?" Said one of the guys.  
  
"Oh erm no actually Im not a wrestler, Im waiting for friends!"  
  
"So why the happy face then?  
  
"Oh well I just met The Rock! Im sorry! Im just kinda hyped about it!"  
  
"The Rock?! Wow! That's pretty cool! Was he a nice guy?!"  
  
"Yeah he was real nice! Im Gemma by the way!" She held out her hand.  
  
"Oh sorry! Im Adam! The doofus over there pacing up & down is Jay!"  
  
They shook hands & Gemma raised a hand at an obviously terrified Jay!  
  
"I take it you're here to see Vince?" She asked Adam.  
  
"Yup! Jay is doing all the worrying for both of us although I must admit I have a touch of the butterflies!"  
  
"Im sure you'll do just fine! I mean he's already seen you guys right? It's just a matter of signing on the dotted line!"  
  
"Yeah I know! I think its more a case of this is THE VINCE McMAHON y'know?!" Adam smiled. "Hey Im sure Ive seen you somewhere before!"  
  
"I dont think we've met!"  
  
"No no no, we just passed each other somewhere......I know! You were with your boyfriend! It was the hotel! You're staying at the Grande right?"  
  
"Yeah I am! Who was I with?"  
  
"Your boyfriend! The guy with the goofy hair! He had his arm around you!"  
  
Gemma laughed "The goofy-haired guy is Jeff & he's not my boyfriend!! We're just friends!"  
  
"Well you looked pretty close for friends!"  
  
"Yeah well we grew up together & he's like my best friend in the whole world!"  
  
"Sweeeeet! That means you're free tonight?!"  
  
"Woah!" laughed Gemma"You dont hold back none!!"  
  
"Adam this is no time to be picking up chicks dude!" Said Jay sitting down beside him.  
  
"As good a time as any bro!" smiled Adam. "So, what d'ya say Gemma?"  
  
She wanted to say yes but something got in the way. He seemed like a nice enough guy but she only met him two minutes ago & she was in a strange town....and then there was Jeff!  
  
"I......I dont think...." Gemma was interrupted by the door opening.  
  
"Are you Gemma Hutchence?" Asked Vince's secretary.  
  
"Me? Errrm...yes!"  
  
"Well could you come with me please? Mr McMahon would like to speak to you!"  
  
"Errrm there must be some mistake...Im not a wrestler or anything....Im...."  
  
"Well he did ask for me to come get you!" Said the secretary "Please, he wont bite...he's had breakfast!" She said & winked.  
  
Gemma stood up & followed her inside. 'what in God's name has any of this got to do with me??' she thought. 


	21. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
  
Gemma followed the secretary into Mr McMahon's office, where Matt & Jeff were sitting grinning like cheshire cats! Mr McMahon stood up when they entered.  
  
"Ms Hutchence!" he said & held out his hand, which Gemma shook somewhat dazed & confused!  
  
"Mr McMahon it's....it's a pleasure to meet you sir.." she said  
  
"Please, have a seat!"  
  
"Th....thankyou but Mr McMahon sir, I....I think there's been some sort of a mistake here, see Im not a wrestler!"  
  
"And you have no desires to become one?" asked Vince with his eyebrws raised.  
  
"No...well....NO definately not!"  
  
"Good!"  
  
He started rifling through some papers on his desk infront of him. Gemma turned to Matt & Jeff, by this time she was close to panick! She looked at them & Matt winked! Her eyes pleaded with Jeff to tell her something but he just smiled at her & looked back at Vince.  
  
"Now then young lady!" said Vince "These two friends of yours have been telling me a little about you!"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes infact they may have just done you a huge favour!" Vince smiled at Gemma but she just sat there totally confused! "I hear you're quite the budding young journalist?!"  
  
"Erm...well I wouldn't really say....I mean I went to college for a while....but....but...I..."  
  
"Well let me give it to you straight! See Matt & Jeff have shown me some of your work!"  
  
"They what?" Gemma gave them a sideways glance.  
  
"Yes! I have the reports you did for some of the Omega shows & I have to say Im impressed!"  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Sure! I think you have a great talent for capturing the spirit of a show! And these photographs are pretty professional too!"  
  
"They are?" Gemma's heart thudded in her chest! This was so unreal, she couldnt believe what she was hearing! Here she was in Vince McMahon's office which was unreal in itself, but he was complementing her shitty bits of writing & second rate 'Kodak moments'!! Gemma was totally blown away!  
  
"So, I have a proposition to make! I would like you to work for me! Let me set it out simply.......I would like you to travel with the WWF & photograph the shows, we'll start off with house shows & see how it goes...but we'll work out the details later! Id also like you to write me some articles on these two future WWF Superstars!" he pointed to Matt & Jeff. Gemma just sat there with her eyes like dinner plates! "I mean who knows them better than you right? And I have a feeling these two are gonna go all the way & therefore the fans are gonna want to know all about them, where they came from, their rise to stardom blah blah you get the picture! So, what do you say?" Vince grinned.  
  
"I.........I......I........."  
  
"Ok, ok I can see this has taken you by surprise and that maybe you're not quite ready to make an immediate decision.....so I'll give you some time to think it over and of course there's the contract to be drawn up etc"  
  
Gemma was screaming YES YES! GIMME THE DAMN JOB!! but nothing would come out!! Her mouth just opened & closed like a goldfish! Jeff leaned over & nudged her.  
  
"Come on girl!" he whispered! Gemma shot back to reality!  
  
"Yes! I mean Yes Mr McMahon sir I'll take the job! Thankyou!"  
  
"Well you might wanna wait, y'know consult your family and...."  
  
"NO! Sir it will be fine Im sure of it! Thankyou! Thankyou so much!" Gemma was grinning from ear to ear & shaking like a leaf! Vince stood up.  
  
"Well then, I'll have the contract sent out to you as soon as it's drawn up!"  
  
Gemma stood up & went to shake Vince's hand but something inside her snapped & she threw her arms around him instead! Matt & Jeff almost died! Matt put his head in his hands thinking she'd completely blown it now!! But Vince laughed & hugged her back! Gemma suddenly realised what she'd done & pulled away!  
  
"Oh.....Im sorry Mr McMahon...I just....well.....thankyou!" she held out her hand & shook Vince's.  
  
"No....thankYOU! And after that I think you can call me Vince!" he laughed & Gemma went bright red!  
  
They all shook hands with Vince & then left the office. Outside Adam & Jay were still waiting along with a couple of other guys but Gemma hardly noticed them, she was on such a high! Desperate to scream but too stunned to open her mouth!! Matt lifted her up into his arms.  
  
"Way to go girl! First name terms with the boss already!"  
  
"Jesus christ I cant believe what just happened in there! WOOOOOOO!" She hugged Matt as he twirled her around in the air!  
  
"You guys! I cant believe you took my articles!!"  
  
"Dont look at me! It was all down to Jeff!" Gemma turned to Jeff.  
  
"Thankyou! thankyou so much!" and she kissed him on his lips then threw her arms around his neck!  
  
"Aw well I was kinda trying to figure aout a way to keep us all together & I knew you had it in you Gemma....I love your work & I just prayed Vince would see it my way!"  
  
"man I cant believe this is happening!!" Gemma shook her head.  
  
"Well it is babe!"Said Jeff lifting her off her feet "So welcome to the WWF!" they all laughed.  
  
"Hey guys!" it was Amy "who's with the WWF?"  
  
"Gemma is........how about you!?" Asked Matt. They all fell silent.  
  
"Well..........."Amy paused but then couldnt hold in her grin any longer! " I have to come down & see Vince tomorrow to sign a contract!!" All four of them errupted!!  
  
"Erm...excuse me?"  
  
Said a voice "Mind keeping it down over there? Some of us are trying to have a nervous breakdown!!"  
  
"Jay! Shut the hell up man!" Said Adam "Hey looks like everyone's happy over here! Hi, Im Adam!"  
  
They all shook hands except Gemma. Matt gave her a puzzled look!  
  
"Oh we met earlier while you guys were in with Vince!"  
  
"yeah!" grinned Adam "She still didnt answer my question either!" Gemma blushed.  
  
"What question was that Gemma?" asked Jeff.  
  
"Will you go out with me tonight? PLEASE!?" Asked Adam pretending to beg!  
  
"Oh......erm....hey I think we should all go out together tonight!"  
  
"Yes, I think that would be a VERY good idea!" Said Jeff stepping up beside Gemma in full on 'big brother' mode!  
  
"Well if it's ok with you guys if me & the walking car-wreck over there tag along with you!" Said Adam slightly dissapointed but still smiling.  
  
"Sure! Said Amy & Matt together. So before Vince called in Adam & Jay they made their plans for the night. 


	22. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
  
The girls were in their room getting ready for the night's celebrations. Gemma still felt like she was in dream land! she'd had no idea Jeff was going to show Vince her articles & now that she thought about it that was probably a good thing! Had she known she would've begged Jeff not to do it! She never thought she was all that good & never in her wildest dreams had she thought she could impress Vince McMahon! The articles she had written for Omega had been just a hobby, something to add to her portfolio for her college classes! She was still wrapped up in her thoughts when Amy came out of the shower.  
  
"Been quite a day huh?"  
  
Gemma jumped. "Uh..oh yeah for sure! I still cant believe it's happening!"  
  
"It's gonna be so great that we can all work together!" Said Amy, sitting down beside her on the bed & grabbing hold of her hand. "Man it's like a total dream - wold!"  
  
"Yeah! You can say that again!" laughed Gemma.  
  
"So hun.....we never did finish that conversation!"  
  
"What conversation?" Asked Gemma, although she knew fine well what Amy meant.  
  
"Y'know...the other night when Matt interrupted us, you were gonna get something important off your chest....something about Jeff!"  
  
Gemma sighed. "Y'know what Amy? It doesnt matter any more! Really! there's no point to it anyway!" she turned away.  
  
"Aw Gemma come on! I mean I think I know what you were gonna say anyway, I just wanted to hear it from you!"  
  
"Amy it's nothin! just forget about it! So, we gonna get dressed or sit here in robes like old maids all nig...."  
  
"You're in love with him arent you?"  
  
Gemma put her head down. "Im not having this conversation with you Amy, not tonight!!!"  
  
"Gemma look...Im your friend! I wanna help you here! I can see it in your eyes! You're never happier than when you're with Jeff I know it!"  
  
"Yeah? Well he's also the best friend I have in the world & NOTHIING is gonna make me fuck up what we have so just drop it! Whatever feelings I have, or think I have for Jeff will go away......I just need some time!" Gemma walked into the bathroom & shut the door.  
  
"You dont believe that!" Shouted Amy "And another thing...."  
  
"DROP IT AMY!"  
  
"WHATEVER! BUT YOU'RE JUST FOOLING YOURSELF!"  
  
"GET OFF IT AMY!" Amy looked at the closed door & sighed.  
  
"whatever girl!"  
  
"I HEARD THAT!"  
  
*******  
  
Later that evening the four of them ended up in a club with Adam & Jay. Gemma never really felt like partying since her conversation with Amy earlier, but she put on her best 'happy face' & went along with them anyway. The club was loud! It was a favourite haunt of some of the wrestlers & Gemma recognised a few faces as they passed! She was kinda hoping to bump into Rocky again! She hadnt even told the rest of them that she'd met, him with everything else that was going on it had completely slipped her mind!  
  
"Hey gorgeous!" Gemma turned to see Adam smiling at her. "Wanna dance?"  
  
"Hmmm...no not really! Im not in the mood!"  
  
"Wanna go some place quieter?!"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"I SAID WANNA GO.......oh come here!" Adam grabbed her arm & led her into the lobby. "That better?"  
  
"Yeah but I didnt think Id be spending the night partying in a lobby!" laughed Gemma.  
  
"Come with me!" Adam led her up some stairs & into a private lounge, that was luckily empty!  
  
"We cant come in here!"  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"It says PRIVATE on the door!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So dumbass, we'll get kicked out if anyone finds us!!"  
  
"Well.....we may as well stay here here until we do!"  
  
"You are crazy!"  
  
"We only just met & the woman reads me like a book!" They both laughed. "Come on" Sit down & relax! Tell me about Gemma!"  
  
They sat down & talked for what felt like 5 minutes, when actually it was closer to an hour! Gemma really liked Adam & it seemed they had a lot in common. He made her laugh & she had a really good time talking to him! When she realised the time she stood up.  
  
"The guys will be really pissed if I dont go back down there!"  
  
"You mean Jeff will be pissed!!"  
  
"He's just looking out for me Adam he's my friend!"  
  
"He's hardly left your side all night!Anyway listen Gemma!" Adam held her hand "I just....well there's something Ive been dying to do since the first time I saw you!" He pulled her close to him "I hope you wont hate me for it!" He put his arms around her & gently kissed her lips. They looked at each other & slowly their lips met again, this time more passionately & Gemma felt a shiver run down her spine. Eventually they parted & went downstairs together, hand in hand.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?!" Jeff looked really anoyed! "Ive been looking for you everywhere!"  
  
"Adam & I were just talking! I lost track of the time! Sorry!"  
  
Jeff looked down & saw they were holding hands.  
  
"Oh....er....look...erm....ok. I was just worried." he walked away.  
  
"What IS up with him?" asked Adam.  
  
"Look Adam I'll be right back ok? I just........I wont be long!" Gemma kissed Adam on the cheek & went to follow Jeff.  
  
"Hey!" She said tapping him on the shoulder. Jeff turned around. "What's up with you?!"  
  
"Nothing...oh man I feel like such a jerk! Im sorry for acting like your Dad back there!"  
  
Gemma laughed. "Hey that's ok! It's kinda nice to know you got my back!"  
  
"Y'know Gem...you only just met the guy...I mean you dont know him, just be careful ok?"  
  
"Jeff, Adam is a nice guy trust me! But Im not about to jump into bed with him if thats what you're thinking!!"  
  
"Gem thats not what I meant! I Care about you that's all! Just be careful!"  
  
"OK DAD!!" Gemma stuck her tongue out at Jeff & he laughed!  
  
"Hey if you were my daughter Id put you over my knee & give you a good spanking young lady!!" he laughed.  
  
"Ooooooooh promises promises!!"  
  
Jeff smirked at her. "Dont tempt me!"  
  
Gemma laughed it off but she knew Jeff had meant something! He'd never looked at her like that before & her stomache had flipped!  
  
"Yeah...well....errr....I better get back!" She turned to go but Jeff grabbed her arm.  
  
"What if Im jealous!?" He said looking directly into her eyes.  
  
Gemma gulped. "What if you're drunk!" she yanked her arm out of his grip & went back to Adam. 


	23. Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
  
When they all got back to the hotel it was around 3am. Adam walked Gemma back to her room & they stood outside the door.  
  
"So, you got any plans for tomorrow?"  
  
"It IS tomorrow!" laughed Gemma "I figured we'd all go with Amy while she signs her contract, y'know, moral suport!"  
  
"Oh yeah, sure! what time is her appointment with Vince?"  
  
"10:30am!" groaned Gemma "I think we will all be still half dead by then!"  
  
"How about afterwards then? Wanna do something with me? Like lunch?"  
  
"Yeah, that'd be cool!"  
  
Adam pulled her close & kissed her. Gemma felt like melting in his arms! She hadn't felt this good in a long time & she thought this was just what she needed right now!  
  
"AHEM!!"  
  
Gemma & Adam looked up to see Amy standing with her arms folded. "Cant a girl get into her room tonight?!" she smirked.  
  
"Sure! Be my guest!" said Adam stepping aside, "But I wasnt quite finished with this one just yet!" He pulled Gemma from the doorway & planted another passionate kiss on her lips.  
  
"Oh I think we were just about done here fly boy!" Gemma chuckled!  
  
"Aw just five more minutes!"  
  
"Jesus!" said Amy "Suck face for five more will ya Gem!!"  
  
"Screw you!" laughed Gemma "Where's Matt anyway? This is usually what you two are like ya know?!"  
  
"haha right! He's still downstairs. Jeff wanted to talk to him about something!"  
  
Just then Matt & Jeff came along the corridor looking a little worse for wear & bouncing off the walls!  
  
"Oh Jesus! Look at this! The future of the WWF has left the building!" said Amy & they all laughed!  
  
"Ok you, go on go!" Said Gemma playfully pushing Adam away.  
  
"Ok ok! So should I come & find you tomroow? Say around 1pm?"  
  
"Sure! See you then!"  
  
Adam kissed Gemma one more time, she put her arms around his neck & kissed him deeply.  
  
"Goodnight then!" said Adam & he walked away. Gemma stood & watched him walk down the hall.  
  
"Hey Gemma! Where's my fucking room gone?!" said Matt, slurring his words & groping along the wall!  
  
"Right where you left it Matt you drunken ass!!" Laughed Gemma & she took the key out of his hand & opened the door for him!  
  
"Goodnight!" she said giggling as Matt fell onto his bed! When she turned around she walked straight into Jeff. They just stood there looking at each other, she had no idea what to say to him & hadn't really spoken to him since his stupid remark in the club about being jealous! Jeff leaned forward to kiss her & she turned her cheek towards his lips. Again they both looked at each other in an uncomfortable silence. Any other time Gemma would have been praying for something like this to happen, but not now. She'd done a lot of thinking since her conversation with Amy & decided she had been right in saying she didnt want to do anything to fuck up her friendship with Jeff. She'd get over it, besides he was totally drunk out of his mind! No this was definately not the right time or place! Jeff cupped her chin in his hand & Gemma felt her heart race. This wasnt going to be easy! He pulled her forwards as he leaned in to kiss her....how was she gonna do this? At the last minute she came to her senses & pulled back.  
  
"No Jeff! Not like this!"  
  
She turned to walk to her room & he caught hold of her arm.  
  
"Im not drunk Gemma!" He pleaded.  
  
"OK!" They stared into each others eyes for a few seconds more.  
  
"Goodnight then Gem!"  
  
"Yeah night Jeff!"  
  
She turned & saw Amy peering out of their door! 'Oh great!' she thought & walked passed her to get into her room. Amy meanwhile watched as Jeff's gaze followed Gemma, he hadnt even blinked! then he saw Amy & quickly went into his room.  
  
"You two are breaking my fucking heart!" said Amy as she came into the room & closed the door behind her.  
  
"Who is? what are you talking about?!"  
  
"THAT!" Amy pointed to the door. "Im talking about what just went on out there! I mean what the fuck was that all about?!"  
  
"Amy are you drunk cuz I dont know what you are talking about seriously!!" laughed Gemma! Although she knew exactly what Amy had seen, she couldnt explain it to her, Hell she didnt even have an explaination herself!  
  
"Oh just nothin! Forget it! I give up really I do!! I mean here's two people clearly meant for each other...."  
  
"OH PLEASE!!" interrupted Gemma  
  
".....ONLY they have decided for reasons known only to themselves & the Great God Almighty, to play stupid games instead of just gettin it on!!" She lay back on her bed.  
  
"Im not playing any games Amy! Whatever you think you saw out there...well it wasnt what it seemed to be ok?!"  
  
"No? so whats the deal with 'surfer-boy' then huh? I mean one of you is pretending to be blissfully happy with a guy they just met & the other one has no idea that he is being cheated on by his girlfriend with someone he believes is his friend!! This is like an entire series of the fucking Bold & The Beautiful for christs sake!!"  
  
"Amy I think you are drunk girl!! Besides, its more like the Young & The Restless dont you think!" said Gemma sarcastically! Amy rolled her eyes.  
  
"And you say IM The one getting more like Matt!"  
  
"Ok ok..look Adam's a really nice guy sure, but I dont really know him, yet...I mean I dont know if it will go anywhere but what the hell Amy!! Im young! This is what Im supposed to be fucking doing!!"  
  
Amy got up from her bed & sat next to Gemma. She turned her towards her by grabbing hold of both of Gemma's arms.  
  
"Gemma please listen to me...look something's not right here! Now I dont know what it is, but it's wierd...Jeff's been strange all night & well.....Im just saying dont do anything hasty with this Adam guy ok? Just hold off anything serious.....for me!"  
  
"Amy whats going on?"  
  
"Gemma Im just asking please just take it steady with Adam yeah? I dont want you to blow away the chance of being with the love of your life!"  
  
"What if Adam's the love of my life?"  
  
"Then........then Im wrong about everything! Just........"  
  
"Look Amy Im not about to jump into bed with him, Jesus since Shane I think you guys take me for a right slut!!"  
  
" No Gemma! No! That's not what I meant hun really! I meant just dont fall in love with Adam please!"  
  
"AMY! Are you crazy!! Im not about to fall in love with a guy Ive only known for 5 minutes!!!"  
  
"Good! Ok goodnight then!" Amy got on her bed & turned out the light leaving Gemma sitting in darkness! She sat there completely confused! What the hell had all that been about?! 'What sort of a fucked up day has this turned out to be?' Gemma thought to herself. She was too tired & too confused to think about anything. She lay down on the bed & fell asleep in her clothes. 


	24. Chapter 27

Chapter 27  
  
Next morning everyone felt rough except Amy! Knowing she had the most important meeting of her life to deal with she'd decided to stay off the alchohol & judging from the state of the other three she was eternally greatful she had done!! The four of them were drinking coffe in the hotel, they had origionally gone down for breakfast but Amy was too nervous & the others were too hung-over to face anything to eat!!  
  
"So you guys just gonna wait outside for me today?" Asked Amy.  
  
"Sure babe! We'll be right outside the door! Probably more like we'll be on the floor but we'll be there all the same!!" laughed Matt. "Jeff dude Ive never seen you so hung-over!!"  
  
Jeff groaned.  
  
"Thankyou big brother! Like I needed a reminder!!" He put his head in his hands. "You're very quiet this morning Gemma! You feel as bad as I look?!"  
  
Gemma looked at Jeff. She was pretty sure he had no idea as to what he'd said the previous night & she was relieved!  
  
"Looking at the state of you I can safely say I dont feel THAT bad!!" she laughed! Jeff pulled a face!  
  
"Well guys it was a good nighgt! Infact Id say it was a pretty damn good 24 hours wouldnt you?!" Said Matt grinning! "Id like to know why the hell I woke up with a bar of hotel soap stuck in my hair......but I guess it must have been for some good reason?!"  
  
"Matt you are truely the biggest ass when you're drunk you know that!?" laughed Amy.  
  
"Yeah and you love me for it!"  
  
"Hmmmm....I guess someone has to put up with you!" They gave each other a kiss.  
  
"Oh man! Here we go!" Said Jeff rolling his eyes "hey guys c'mon! Time to get going!"  
  
"Ive called a cab!" said Amy  
  
"Whats wrong with my car!?" asked Jeff.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with your car sweetie....it's the driver...I think he needs a good serivce this morning!!" They all laughed!  
  
*******  
  
They got there with 10 minutes to spare & sat outside the same office as the previous day. Eventually the door opened, but instead of the smiling secretary from the day before it was the younger McMahon, Shane, who asked for Amy! She went inside & the other 3 sat staring at the door!  
  
"Wow! How comes she gets Shane O Mac as a secretary!? Ive always thought he was kinda cute!" said Gemma smirking.  
  
"Woah! Down girl!" said Jeff laughing "what do we have to do to keep you under control these days!?" He put his arm around her shoulders & patted her on the top of her head!  
  
"Hey ouch! Not so rough!"  
  
"Still sore huh?" said a voice.  
  
Matt & Jeff's eyes went wide & Their jaws dropped! 'Here's a chance I gotta take!' thought Gemma!  
  
"Oh hey Dwayne! How's it goin?"  
  
Matt & Jeff turned & stared at Gemma in total amazement & she was desperatly trying to hold in her laughter! This was a gift!!  
  
"Im fine hun! How's your head today? " asked Dwayne.  
  
"Oh its bad, but it was nothing you did!! Had a bit of a wild night last night!"  
  
"Celebrating I hope!?"  
  
"Yeah we were! I actually got a job here!"  
  
"No kidding! I thought you said you werent a wrestler? Pitty, Im not looking for a valet right now!" he winked at Gemma but she was determined to keep her cool! Just the look on Matt & Jeff's faces were a picture! They were so totally amazed & confused at the same time!!!!  
  
"No no no Im kinda just a photographer....for now anyway!"  
  
"Oh right well congratulations then! I guess we will be seeing a little more of each other after all!!"  
  
'wouldnt mind seeing ALL of you!' thought Gemma!  
  
"mmm I hope so!" she said in her best 'sweet innocent little girlie' voice!!  
  
"AHEM!" Matt nudged Gemma from behind.  
  
"Oh Im sorry! Dwayne these are my friends! Matt & Jeff this is Dwayne!" They shook hands. "Matt & jeff just signed with Vince yesterday!  
  
"Cool! I'll see you around then no doubt! Hey listen I gotta run! I have to find Shane!"  
  
"Oh Shane McMahon?"  
  
"The very one!"  
  
"He's in there with Vince! I saw him go in earlier!"  
  
"ok thanks! I'll just go wait in the outer office! See you later!"  
  
"Sure thing!" smiled Gemma.  
  
"oh hey! I dont believe you told me your name!"  
  
"No.......I dont believe I did! See ya around!" smirked Gemma. Dwayne let out a laugh & went inside.  
  
"You goddamn little flirt!!" Said Matt grabbing her from behind! "I have never seen you in action before & my GOD you're good!!" he laughed!  
  
"Hey put me down!" Gemma giggled.  
  
"i dont believe Ive told you my name!" Mocked Jeff in a silly high pitched voice while he fluttered his eyelashes at her!" Oh this is Dwayne! Dwayne with the big rippling muscles! ooooh Dwayney babay!!" he tickled Gemma!  
  
"Sssshhhh assholes! he'll hear you!" she said still giggling!  
  
"So how comes your new best friend is The Rock!!?" Asked Matt.  
  
"Oh I bumped into him while you guys were in with Vince yesterday but with everything that went on I totally forgot about it!"  
  
"Anything else we should know about?" asked Jeff, "like are you the new wardrobe designer for the Undertaker!?"  
  
"Yeah!" laughed Matt "Or maybe Stone Cold's hair stylist!!" They all burst out laughing!!  
  
"Oh screw you guys! You're just jealous as hell!" She poked them both in the chest!  
  
The door opened & Amy came out. "hey you guys! The Rock just went in there!" She whispered excitedly!  
  
"oh yeah we know! We were kinda introduced to him!" Said Matt "So everything signed?"  
  
"Yup all done!You were introduced??! How come??!"  
  
"It's a long story! Let's go get something to eat Im starving now!"  
  
They were getting ready to leave when the office door opened again & Dwayne came out with Shane. They were laughing & saying their 'goodbyes' when Shane noticed the four friends about to leave.  
  
"Hey! Excuse me! Are you Gemma? Gemma Hutchence?" he called after them.  
  
" Erm...yeah that's me!"  
  
"Oh great! 2 birds with one stone! I have that contract if you wanna come & look it over?"  
  
"Erm....sure ok!" Gemma turned to go back to the office "You guys go on ahead! I'll call a cab when Im done here!"  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Jeff  
  
"yeah go get something to eat I'll catch up with you later!"  
  
"Come on Jeff! Jesus she's a big girl now! Im sure she will find her way back to the hotel without you!" Sniggered Amy!  
  
Gemma walked past Dwayne into the office. As she passed him he said "id watch her Shane O! She's a live wire! Aint you........" he put his face right next to hers ".......GEMMA!!" he laughed & walked away! Gemma was blushing as Shane shut the door behind them! 


	25. Chapter 28

Chapter 28  
  
After Gemma had finished her meeting with shane she headed outside to call a cab. She was just about to search in her bag for her cell phone when she heard a car horn. She looked up to see a sporty black car pulling up to the pavement beside her & after a closer look she realised it was adam!  
  
"You need a cab ma'am?" he said grinning.  
  
"How did you know where to find me?"  
  
"I bumped into Matt & Amy at the hotel & they said Shane had needed to see you so you'd stayed behind! Figured you might need a ride!"  
  
"Oh, and what makes you think Im in a hurry to get anywhere?" She smirked.  
  
"Well I heard you had a lunch date with this totally hot guy so I figured you'd wanna get there fast!!"  
  
"Oh really?" said Gemma getting into the car "Well....he aint THAT hot but I guess I am pretty hungry!!"  
  
"Im wounded!! Call 911!!!"  
  
"Just drive!!" she said giggling!  
  
*******  
  
Later that day Gemma kicked off her shoes & lay back on her bed. She was exhausted! She'd had a really great afternoon with Adam & smiled to herself as she thought about it! He was a nice guy, she'd been right all along! She had so much fun when she was with him, he made her happy & she figured she deserved it right about now! She was just dozing off to sleep when Amy came in.  
  
"Oh hey! Shit did I wake you up?"  
  
"No it's ok!" said Gemma yawning & sitting up. "Where have you guys been today?"  
  
"Never mind where Ive been it's you Im interested in!! How did it go with shane?....And Adam for that matter??!"  
  
"Oh great & erm..great!! Shane's a real nice guy & apparently I'll be working under him when I start!"  
  
"You wish!!" winked Amy.  
  
"Get your mind out of the gutter girl!!" laughed Gemma "But now that you mention it I wouldnt say no!!" Both girls laughed!  
  
"So c'mon then what about your lunch date? is he 'Mr Right' then or what?"  
  
"GOD KNOWS!! I like him Amy! He's sweet, he makes me laugh, he's one of the good guys y'know?"  
  
"BUT.....?"  
  
" No 'buts'-that's it! I like him!"  
  
"OK.......but...?"  
  
"AMY!!"  
  
"Well Im sorry but you were in love with Je..."  
  
"Shhhhhhh! GOD dont even say it out loud! Im.....I....Oh I dunno I just wanna forget about it!"  
  
"What if Jeff doesnt wanna forget about it?"  
  
"He's got nothing to forget!"  
  
"Oh please!! Last night.....the way he looked at you...."  
  
"He was drunk Amy! He didnt mean what he said at all!"  
  
"He didnt say anything it was the way he loo.........hold on a minute....he did say something to you didnt he!? Come on what was it?!"  
  
"He.....well....no he didnt! It was nothing! My mistake!"  
  
"RIGHT! Tell me!" said Amy sitting on the bed beside Gemma.  
  
Gemma sighed totally defeated. She never was a very good liar & Amy always saw straight through her!! There was no point in trying to cover it up cuz Amy would NEVER give it up until she told her! So, she told her about his comment about being jealous & also tried to stress how drunk he was at the time! Amy went unusually quiet.  
  
"Well?" said Gemma.  
  
"Hmmmm!"  
  
"What? Where's the big lecture? the big I told you so?"  
  
"There isnt one! Im......I dont know what to say!"  
  
"You lost for words??!! MAN this is a day for surprises!!"  
  
Amy threw a pillow at Gemma & they both laughed!  
  
"You dont wanna hear what I have to say on this subject! Honestly!!"  
  
"HELLO!?" It was Jeff at the door.  
  
"Come in!" shouted Amy.  
  
"Hey! There you are!"  
  
"Erm...yeah Im here!"  
  
"Im.......just gonna go take a shower!" Said Amy going into the bathroom. Jeff sat down on the bed beside Gemma.  
  
"So, you had a good day?"  
  
"Yeah actually I had a real nice day thanks! How about you?" She asked holding his hand!  
  
"Yeah it was...erm...ok I guess! Well that's a lie cuz I speant about three hours in a cafe by myself while Matt & Amy went shopping!"  
  
"Oh........right!" Gemma didnt know what to say. They sat in silence for a little while longer until Jeff spoke.  
  
"So, we're going home tomorrow!"  
  
"yeah, Im kinda looking forward to it y'know, seeing Michael & Rhett before they head off back across the water!"  
  
"Yeah, Im kinda missing Macey...well sort of..!"  
  
MACEY!! Gemma had actually forgotten all about Macey these last couple of days & now it hit her like a brick to the face!  
  
"Oh, only kinda?"  
  
"Well it's surprised me y'know! I mean I thought Id miss her more than I have! Things have been a little.......strained lately! Dunno what it is but I guess I was glad to have some space from her for a while!"  
  
"Look Jeff.......maybe Im not the right person to be talking to about this.......I think you should be talking to Macey!"  
  
Said Gemma somewhat awkwardly!  
  
"Yeah & I will when we get home!"  
  
"Ok great! Well I guess Id better be getting ready!"  
  
"Oh............You going out tonight?" Jeff looked so hurt!  
  
"Erm....well...yeah I was gonna go out with.." she paused. the look on his face was enough to make her change what she was about to say!".......with you actually! That's if you're up for a movie tonight?!"  
  
Jeff's face brightened & he smiled broadly at her!  
  
"Id love to!" He said hugging her! "We need to spend more time together you & me!!"  
  
They said their 'goodbyes' & he left to get a shower.  
  
"SHIT!" said Gemma & she headed to Adam's room to tell him she wouldnt be able to go out with him tonight after all! 


	26. Chapter 29

Chapter 29  
  
Gemma took a deep breath & knocked on the door.  
  
"hey!" Said Adam, wearing only a towel with his hair dripping wet! "You're a little early! im not quite ready yet!!" he smiled & gave her a kiss.  
  
"yeah listen Adam.......about tonight.."  
  
"Oh you're not gonna bail on me on our last night!?" he stepped aside & let her walk into the room.  
  
"Well, thing is...it's Jeff....I....well I kinda said Id go out with him tonight!"  
  
"WHAT? But why?!"  
  
"Im sorry Adam! Really it's just well Jeff has some problems, he's a little down right now & I kinda need to be there for him tonight!"  
  
"Oh.........right."  
  
"Im really truely sorry! I hope you understand! its just he needs a friend!" She took hold of his hand "Can you forgive me?!"  
  
"You are too nice ya know that?! He's lucky to have a friend like you!" he looked into her eyes & saw she was a little upset. "well yeah I forgive you! Besides.." he touched her face "I was kinda hoping this wouldnt be our last night after all!" He kissed her passionately, pulling her body close to his. Gemma's hands felt his neck, his arms, his smooth chest & she thought to herself 'yeah I was hoping that too!'  
  
Adam lay back on the bed & pulled Gemma on top of him as they continued their passionate kiss. He undid most of the buttons on her top & his hand slid inside. Gemma gasped. This felt so right, so unlike Shane & she was completely caught up in the moment. She undid the towel from around his waist & her hand slid down........  
  
"Dude are you.....OH SHIT!!" said Jay turning away embarassed. Both Gemma & Adam jumped up & Adam grabbed the towel.  
  
"CHRIST JAY!! Dont you ever think of knocking!!" he said angrily.  
  
"Sorry! I didnt know you had.....er....company!"  
  
"Look...I......er....better go!" said Gemma buttoning her top & smoothing her hair.  
  
"Yeah sure. Jay do you think you could give us a minute please?!!"  
  
"oh shit! yeah right! Sorry!" Jay said & went back to his room.  
  
"Im so sorry about that! I never thought to lock the door!"  
  
"It's ok really....maybe it was for the best....for now anyway!"  
  
"Yeah...I guess......for now!" he smiled & kissed her again.  
  
"Mmmm Adam I have to go! seriously!" she said playfully pushing him.  
  
"Ok ok ! But maybe you could stop by tomorrow before we leave?!"  
  
"For sure!"  
  
They kissed again & Gemma left!  
  
"Now I need a cold shower!" muttered Adam to himself as he watched Gemma walk away!  
  
*******  
  
After the movie Jeff & Gemma decided to go & get something to eat. Over dinner the conversation turned to Macey.  
  
"I think she's seeing someone else!"  
  
Gemma's fork stopped halfway to her mouth. How to handle this! she thought!  
  
"I....erm look maybe she is Jeff, I mean who'd know?!"  
  
Jeff put his head in his hands.  
  
"then what am I meant to do Gem? i mean how do I handle that?!"  
  
"Dump her!" Gemma couldnt believe what she had just said! Jeff looked up at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"nothin....just....well if she is cheatin on you Jeff then she aint worth shit ya know?!"  
  
"I thought I loved her Gemma.. I mean I thought she was the one, this was IT! now well she's been so cold with me lately & Ive only had one fuckin phone call from her since we've been away!"  
  
"COLD?! So what was all the 'Im gonna miss my Jeffy' crap she was spouting at the bar-b-que?!"  
  
"See this is it! Whenever you guys are arund she acts like everythings ok, like we are how we used to be, but then when we're alone......." he hung his head & Gemma realised she had to get him out of there.  
  
"Right you come on lets go!" She grabbed Jeff's arm & just s she had suspected, he was crying. She pulled him out of his seat & wiped his tears away with her hand.  
  
"Pull yourself together tough guy! Save it for now! We're going back to you room to sort this out!" She kissed him & he smiled. Hand in hand they walked back to the hotel. 


	27. Chapter 30

Chapter 30  
  
They talked for several hours, sitting on the bed in Jeff's room. Matt had given up trying to go to bed & decided to spend the night in the girl's room with Amy - not that he was complaining!! There had been a few tears over the Macey situation - Jeff was hurting & it was killing Gemma to see him so upset! It was on the tip of her tongue several times to tell him what she had seen, what she knew, but she just couldnt do it. She felt like a prize bitch for keeping this to herself but she didnt know what to do!  
  
"Im gonna call her!" said Jeff getting up off the bed.  
  
"JEFF NO!" Gemma jumped up & grabbed hold of his arms trying to stop him reaching his phone. "I...I mean it's late, she'll be sleeping! Besides it will be so much better if you deal with this face to face!"  
  
Jeff looked at her. "Yeah, maybe you're right!"  
  
"Trust me Jeff...PLEASE! You're upset, just leave it for tonight ok?"  
  
Jeff put his hand on her cheek.  
  
"What would I do without you Gemma?!" he smiled.  
  
"You'd be in a right mess without me to keep you in check!" she said playfully slapping his chest.  
  
"Gemma Im serious! I mean you.........you're my everything y'know? I......I just feel so lucky to have you as my friend!"  
  
"Come here you big soft lump!" She hugged him tightly "that works both ways Jeff, believe me!"she said over his shoulder.  
  
"Well....I guess we should try to get some sleep then huh?" said Jeff letting her go.  
  
"Yeah....I guess I'll have to bunk with you tho!"she laughed "I'll take Matt's bed!"  
  
"NO!...........I mean...stay with me....please?"  
  
Gemma swallowed. "Sure I will hun!"  
  
They both got into Jeff's bed fully clothed & pulled the cover up. Gemma rested her head on his chest & closed her eyes. He put his arms around her & they fell asleep together.  
  
*******  
  
Next morning they were woken early by Matt packing his bag!  
  
"Oh God! What time is it?" asked Jeff yawning.  
  
"Sorry bro I didnt mean to wake you! It's 6am! Time to get packing or it will be midnight before we get home!"  
  
"Right! Im up!" said Gemma throwing the cover on the floor & stretching. "Is Amy awake yet?"  
  
"Yeah she's having a shower"  
  
"Just where Im headed!" said Jeff getting out of bed. "I'll see you in an hour or so! Oh & er...thanks!" He leaned over & kissed Gemma softly on the lips before heading into the bathroom.  
  
"You two I swear get stranger & stranger every day! " said Matt shaking his head.  
  
"Stranger??! Matt the only strange one around here is you dude!!" she laughed.  
  
"So, when ya gonna pop into my room & curl up in bed with me for the night!!??" he smiled & grabbed her from behind tickling her! Gemma squealed!  
  
"Any time bro! Get off!!" she slapped his hands away. "Jeff was a little upset last night....he needed a friend."  
  
Matt let her go & a look of concern came across his face. "He ok?"  
  
"Hmmm...well I have a feeling it's gonna get worse before it gets better!"  
  
"macey?!" asked Matt putting an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Got it in one!"  
  
"Oh Jesus! im keeping well out of THAT one & I would advise you to do the same! Something aint right with that girl!!"  
  
"Mmmmm...yeah!" she said distantly.  
  
"Gemma?!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I mean it! Dont get in the middle of Jeff's love life or it will end up in tears believe me!!"  
  
"Im not! Matt you worry too much!" She kissed him on his head! "I gotta go see Adam before we leave!"  
  
"Ok hun but dont be too long - you have to pack yet!"  
  
"Yeah..? Some of us did that yesterday Matt!!"  
  
"Im impressed!!"  
  
"It's called ORGANISATION!! You should try it sometime!" She shouted as she closed the door behind her.  
  
Matt stared at the door, shook his head & laughed.  
  
"Yup! Definately strange!" He said to himself. 


	28. chapter 31

Chapter 31  
  
Gemma knocked on Adam's door & waited. She knocked again.....still nothing. She started to worry that he'd left already, then she heard a noise comming from inside.  
  
"Adam?" she half whispered. "You up? It's Gemma!"  
  
"Come in it's open!" Said a sleepy voice .  
  
She opened the door & tip-toed in. The room was in total darkness.  
  
"Adam?"  
  
"Im in bed babe!"  
  
"Oh sorry! I thought you'd be up already!"  
  
"It's ok! Come here then...I wont bite! Well not now the sun's up anyway!!"  
  
Gemma giggled & groped her way towards the bed. She knocked her shin against something hard & fell over.  
  
"Son of a bitch!" she muttered rubbing her leg.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yeah....well maybe I should've put the damn light on!!" She stood up & hobbled over to the bed & into Adam's open arms. He kissed her & she lay down beside him.  
  
"Well some would say I look better in the dark anyway!"  
  
"Not me hun!" She said kissing him again. He held her tightly & she put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Gemma?"  
  
"Yup?"  
  
"I cant believe we're going home already!"  
  
"Yeah me either! It's been a bit of a whirlwind these last few days!!"  
  
"You mean you & me?"  
  
"Yeah....well everything really! I mean I never expected to be going home with a WWF contract in my bag! I certainly didnt come here looking for love!!"  
  
"Did you find it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Love? Did you find love?"  
  
She paused. "Adam.....I.....the truth here right?"  
  
"Straight down the line babe!" He said giving her a little squeeze.  
  
"Well the truth is I dont know! It's way too soon! I mean I like you a lot & we have fun........but love? I dont know if I will ever be truely in love!!"  
  
"That's a sad thing to say!! Of course you will be! Everyone falls in love!"  
  
"So what about you Cassanova?! You ever been in love?"  
  
"Not yet! But it will happen! I have faith!!" He turned to face her & she could just about see his eyes in the growing light of the morning.  
  
"I could quite easily fall in love with you Gemma!"  
  
"ADAM....You......you dont even know me!! Im too.....too...."  
  
"Too gorgeous!?"  
  
"No!" She giggled.  
  
"Too sexy then?!"  
  
"ADAM!" she laughed & gave him a playful dig in the ribs.  
  
"Too....irresitsable?" He looked at her & pulled her close to him. Gemma's heart pounded in her chest as he undid the buttons on her top. She breathed deeply as he rolled on top of her & softly kissed her neck. She could feel his hardness pushing against her & she closed her eyes.  
  
"Adam........" she whispered "Adam we....we cant..." He looked up at her.  
  
"So stop me!" He smiled, "I wanna love you Gemma!" He kissed her deeply. "So...." he whispered, breathlessly, "Stop me ......Stop me now!"  
  
"I cant stop you...." Gemma was almost gasping for air, consumed by her passion. "I.....I cant! Oh Adam....I dont want you to stop!"  
  
They made love.  
  
*******  
  
"Where the fuck is she??!" Jeff was starting to get worried. Just then Gemma ran along the corridor with Adam close behind her.  
  
"Im here! Sorry guys! I kinda lost track of time!"  
  
Jeff looked at her sternly "And I think your buttons lost track of you shirt too!" He glared at Adam, picked up his bags & stormed away. Gemma looked down to see she had done up her shirt completely wrong! She went red & fumbled to put them right. Matt picked up his stuff & followed Jeff down the hall, not saying a word. Gemma looked at Amy who was staring at her with her eyebrows raised.  
  
"WHAT?" gemma snapped at her.  
  
"Maybe I WILL give you that lecture after all!" she said & walked away.  
  
Gemma went to pick up her bags but Adam already had them.  
  
"Fucking hell! I may as well have brought my Dad along.....and MY FREAKIN CHASTITY BELT!!" she shouted after Amy.  
  
Amy held up her hand but didnt turn around.  
  
"Come on you before you get into more trouble!" Adam put his arm around her & they followed the others outside.  
  
"Well I guess this is it then huh?! Well for at least a couple of weeks anyway!" Adam said as they stood face to face. Gemma put her arms around his neck & kissed him.  
  
"Im gonna miss you!" she said.  
  
"OOhhh babe you have nooooo freakin idea!!" Adam lifted her up & she put her legs around his waist as he kissed her again. Jeff slammed the trunk of the car so hard it made them jump.  
  
"Gotta go! You got my number right?"  
  
"Right here babe!" Adam patted his shirt pocket "Next to my heart!!"  
  
"Get outa here!" she laughed, "Ive seen your heart....it's further down than that!!"  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Just joking! Now kiss me one last time I have to go!" They kissed again & Jeff slammed the car door. Gemma let go of Adam & got into the car. Adam waved & watched until they were out of sight. 


	29. Chapter 32

Chapter 32  
  
They all sat in the car in silence, so different from their journey there a few days ago. Gemma was furious with Jeff so she decided to keep her mouth shut incase she totally lost it. Matt & Amy made small talk in the back but neither Jeff nor Gemma were listening to them. Half way home they decided to take a break. They all got out & Matt & Amy went to get something to eat. Gemma leaned her back on the car & folded her arms as Jeff came around & stood beside her with his hands in the pockets of his pants.  
  
"So......you wanna get something to eat...?"  
  
"NO!" Gemma snapped.  
  
"I can go get you something & bring it out here if y..."  
  
"Dont do me any favours Jeff!" She turned her back to him.  
  
"OK.....spit it out!"  
  
Gemma whirled around "SPIT IT OUT!!? Oh I'll spit it out alright Jeff! For starters where do you get off speaking to me like that?!"  
  
"Where the fuck do you get off sleeping with a guy you just met!?" Jeff shouted back at her. Gemma got right up in his face.  
  
"What the FUCK does it have to do with you who I sleep with?!  
  
"I dont know why but I happen to care about you Gemma!"  
  
"Well you have a real nice way of showing it, I mean God only knows what Adam thinks of you after that little show you put on!"  
  
"I DONT GIVE A SHIT WHAT HE THINKS OF ME GEMMA!!" He shouted "JESUS! You sure know how to pick em dont you?!"  
  
"HA! You're a fine one to be giving ME advice on the perfect partner!!"  
  
"Oh great! Thankyou so much for that!" He kicked the car wheel & banged his fists on the roof. Gemma was startled but she didnt back down.  
  
"If Id wanted a fucking guardian angel Jeff Id have brought my Dad along!! Im old enough to look after myself! Im not completely fucking stupid!!"  
  
"NO BUT YOU'RE GETTING THERE!" He yelled.  
  
"Excuse me?!" Gemma's eyes widened.  
  
"Well I mean look at Shane for Christs sake! What were you thinking!?"  
  
"Dont even go THERE Jeff I MEAN IT!"  
  
"What do you mean dont go there!?"  
  
"Dont Jeff, just leave it!"Gemma was shaking now she was so angry.  
  
"Was he THAT good a fuck!?"  
  
"WHY DONT YOU GO ASK M.............." Gemma stopped herself just in time. She couldnt believe she almost blurted it out!  
  
"Guys! Guys!" Shouted Matt as he & Amy ran over to them. "What the fuck is going on here?! We can hear you inside!!"  
  
"Why dont you ask your obnoxious fucking shit head of a brother!!" Gemma snapped & walked away.  
  
Amy ran up behind her.  
  
"Hey! Hey! What's up here? Ive never seen you two like this before!"  
  
"Oh Amy! It's all such a mess!" Gemma started to cry & Amy hugged her. "I dont know what the fuck is going on with Jeff! He is being such an ass over Adam!"  
  
"Ok hun! Ok! Calm down!" She said stroking Gemma's hair. "I think you two need some time that's all!"  
  
"Time for what? I cant do anything right Amy, NOTHING!" Gemma sobbed. Amy led her to a bench & they sat down together.  
  
"Wanna talk?"  
  
"No not really! My fucking head is spinning!"  
  
"Want me to go away?"  
  
"Would you mind? I mean just give me a few minutes & I'll be right there! I'll be fine!"  
  
Amy nodded & walked back to the car.  
  
"Get your sorry ass over there & appologise to her right now!" Amy said as she approached Matt & Jeff.  
  
"What? I havent done anything?"  
  
"NO? Look Jeff are you willing to screw up everything you two have because you're jealous?!"  
  
JEALOUS!? Im no...."  
  
"Just go appologise Jeff!" She turned to face Matt who gave her a puzzled look.  
  
"Get in the car & I'll explain to you!" She said to him as Jeff walked away.  
  
Gemma put her head in her hands & sobbed. She was so confused. On one hand she had Adam who was a really great guy & she liked him a lot, then she had Jeff & She wasnt even sure how she felt about him right now.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
She looked up & Jeff was standing beside her. "Im sorry Gem! I didnt mean it......Im just so wound up....I didnt know what I was sayin!"  
  
"It's not just right now Jeff! You keep doing this to me! One minute everything is fine & the next.......well you're like fuckin Jeckyl & Hyde! I dont know where I am with you & Im exhausted with it all! I cant deal with this shit Jeff! I feel like I dont even know you anymore!"  
  
"Dont say that!" He sat down & put his arm around her "Dont ever say that! Im so sorry!"  
  
They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes, neither of them knowing what to say. Gemma had calmed down but the tears kept comming. Finally Jeff spoke & What he said made Gemma's stomach flip!  
  
"She's fucking Shane isnt she?!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Macey! That's what you were gonna tell me wasnt it? She's screwing Shane!" He rubbed his face & looked to the sky. Gemma was shocked but relieved at the same time.  
  
"Look at us Jeff! Look at the fucking state we're in!!"  
  
Jeff gave her half a smile. "Yeah....what a mess!" He looked skywards again. "How did you know? About Shane I mean?!"  
  
"I saw them!"  
  
"Jesus!"  
  
"Im sorry Jeff!"  
  
"It's not your fault!!"  
  
"I.....I wanted to tell you so much....its just that I...."  
  
"It's ok I understand where you're comming from! You must have been going through it a bit then?!"  
  
"Hmmm you could say that! I didnt know which way to turn half the time!"  
  
"Hey listen Im sorry...what I said about Adam, he seems like an ok guy!"  
  
"He is Jeff, he's a great guy! Give him a chance huh? I want you two to get along, its important to me!"  
  
"Yeah." Jeff sighed. "Look what's say we forget about this huh? I hate fighting with you Gem it just feels all wrong! Im really sorry!"  
  
"Sure......but Jeff, look, no more ok? I cant take it...this tension between us, I feel like Im cracking up!"  
  
"I promise. Besides, I have a lot of shit to deal with in about 3 hours, reckon I might need a friend y'know?" A tear rolled down his cheek. Gemma's heart melted. She felt so bad for him, like she wanted to take care of this for him so he'd be spared all this pain. But she knew he was gonna be hurting & it was gonna get worse when they got home.  
  
"Oh Jeff!" Gemma threw her arms around him. "Im so sorry about Macey! Really I just wanna stop this from happening to you!"  
  
Jeff sniffed "I wish you could babe!" he burried his head into her shoulder & cried for several minutes. Gemma just held him & stroked his hair, their was nothing more she could do for him & she felt helpless. Once he'd calmed down he looked up at her, wiped his face.  
  
"It's gonna be ok! I'll handle it when we get back! It'll be fine!"  
  
"Hey, if you need me to kick her ass just say the word babe!  
  
Jeff let out a little laugh. "I might just take you up on that!"  
  
They walked back to the car. 


	30. Chapter 33

Chapter 33  
  
Eventually they got home. Gemma found the house empty so she decided to grab a quick shower before having something to eat.She was just finishing her food when her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Miss you already!"  
  
"Adam! Hey how's it goin?"  
  
"Well we're not home yet!It's gonna take another couple of hours!"  
  
"Man you must be exhausted!"  
  
"Yeah well I had THE most amazing early wake up call this morning........kinda wore me out actually!"  
  
"Oh was it that good huh?!"  
  
"The best!" Adam giggled. "Hey listen I hope I didnt get you into too much trouble with your friends though! Man Jeff was a little erm....intense!"  
  
"It's ok! We had a bit of an argument but it cleared the air. He just thinks he's my big brother sometimes!"  
  
"Well Im glad you got it sorted! Listen I gotta go! Jay is throwing some sort of fit here incase we miss the plane!"  
  
"Oh ok!" Gemma laughed! "God old Jay! Give him my love wont ya?!"  
  
"NO WAY! Im saving that all for myself thankyou!"  
  
"Get outa here!!"  
  
"Yeah! I'll probably call you when we get home if that's ok?"  
  
"Yeah sure! Have a good flight!"  
  
"See you in a couple of weeks then!"  
  
"Cant wait!" she said smiling.  
  
"Me either! Bye!"  
  
Gemma was clearing her dishes away when there was a knock at the back door! When she opened it Macey was the last person she'd expected to see on her door step!  
  
"MACEY!"  
  
"You told him didnt you?"  
  
"I......I....look just go away Macey Im tired of your bullshit!"  
  
"I cant believe you fucking told him! You were always jealous of what we had & now you can have him all to yourself so your plan worked!"  
  
"JESUS Macey grow up! I cant believe I actually liked you once! This is all your doing so go look in a mirror before you come shouting your fucking mouth off at me!" Gemma couldnt believe Macey even had the nerve to show up here!!  
  
"So I take it you've seen Jeff then?"  
  
"Ive just come straight here from his place! I was waiting for him to come home &.....well he dumped me! I hope you're happy with yourself!!"  
  
Gemma smirked, she couldnt help herself. Macey lunged at her, slapping her across the face! Gemma stood there stunned!!  
  
"Shane was right about you! You're nothing but a bitter, jealous easy fucking bitch!!" she spat at her. She turned to walk away but Gemma had heard enough. She grabbed a handful of Macey's hair & pulled her back.  
  
"I wasnt the one fucking two guys at the same time you cheap little slut!!"  
  
With that she swung Macey round & punched her in the face. It felt so good to finally land one on her! Then all hell broke lose! They rolled down the porch steps & into the dirt punching & kicking each other. Gemma's anger at Macey was finally exploding & she hit her over & over again.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK....?!"  
  
Gemma heard a voice & felt herself being lifted off the ground. It was a few seconds before she realised it was Michael.  
  
"YOU! INSIDE!" He shouted as he placed her back on the ground.  
  
"Bu........"  
  
"NOW!" He yelled. Gemma did as he asked & slammed the back door behind her.Michael helped Macey off the ground.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"I.....I........th.....think so!" She sobbed, covered in blood & dirt.  
  
"Good........now fuck off Macey!"  
  
She stood there open mouthed as she watched Michael go to the door. He turned around & she still hadn't moved! She just stared at him like some sort of demented scarecrow!!  
  
"You're trespassing Macey, go back to your kennel!" He smirked & went inside. Gemma had heard everything.  
  
"Wooooooooo! Way to go Mickey!"  
  
He laughed. "Look at you! You're a fucking mess!" he said pulling grass from her hair. "What the hell was that all about?"  
  
"Trust me you dont wanna know... OUCH!" She winced as Michael put a wet cloth on the cut on her forehead.  
  
"I take it it had something to do with Jeff?...man you're gonna have the biggest black eye tomorrow!"  
  
"Oh great!! And yes it did have something to do with Jeff, she was fucking cheating on him!"  
  
"What's that got to do with you?"  
  
"Exactly!! It has nothing to do with me.....she came round here spoutin some shit about how I planned the whole thing & how I told Jeff about her & Shane!"  
  
"SHANE?!" Gemma nodded. "So did you.....tell Jeff about it I mean?"  
  
"No I fucking didnt!"  
  
Michael raised his eyebrows. "Gemma....?"  
  
"Well......ok so maybe I might have pointed him in the right direction but I never told hi......"  
  
"Jesus!" Michael shook his head. "what is it with you two!? He is old enough to fight his own battles Gem!"  
  
"I know! She had it comming though Mike....believe me did she!!"  
  
"Whatever! Look you better get cleaned up before Dad gets home!"  
  
"yes sir!" She giggled, "And Mike?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thanks!" She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"What you said to Macey out there in the yard! Way to go! It was classic!!"  
  
" Yeah but I dont want you to follow my lead! Im a bad influence!! Now go!"  
  
He smiled fondly as he watched his little sister leave the room.  
  
"God she's like me!" He said & shook his head, "Ive created a fucking monster!!" he laughed to himself. 


	31. Chapter 34

Chapter 34  
  
Later that evening the family were sitting at the table. When Gemma walked in the conversation stopped & all eyes turned to look at her. She kissed her Dad & told him she'd missed him & said she had some great news to tell them all. Her Dad looked at the cuts on her face & her rapidly swelling eye with great interest! Kellie put the food on the table & as they all tucked into dinner, Gemma's Dad had a few questions he wanted answers to!  
  
"What happened to your face?" he asked sternly.  
  
"Oh.....I.....er...."  
  
"She had a bit of a tiff with someone Dad!" Said Michael trying to play down the all out war he'd witnessed in the yard earlier!! "nothing serious!"  
  
"Oh?" Her Dad raised his eyebrows. "And do you want to tell us the name of the truck that hit you Gemma?!"  
  
"Dad it was nothing, really! I have something really important to tell y...."  
  
"GEMMA?"  
  
She sheepishly looked up at her father & knew she wasnt gonna get out of this one!  
  
"Yes Dad?"  
  
"Who've you been fighting with?"  
  
"Macey."  
  
"Oh I see." Her Dad didnt seem all that surprised. "Are you hurt badly?"  
  
"Oh....erm.......no, nothing serious!"  
  
Her Dad stopped eating & looked at her. "I was over at Gilbert's today. Apparently Macey & Jeff have er...split up is that right?"  
  
"Yes they have."  
  
"Did you ....." he paused, "Well did you have something to do with it Gemma? What Im trying to say is are you & Jeff erm..."  
  
"DAD NO!"  
  
Chris choked on his food & sniggered. Kellie looked at her husband in disgust!  
  
"JACK! Leave the girl alone will you!"  
  
"Yeah Dad chill out! From what I hear Macey was the one with the bit on the side!!" Pat said trying to defend his little sister.  
  
Gemma just sat there in silence, not quite believing her Dad just said that!! Jack nodded & carried on eating. Thankfully the subject was dropped & they all ate their dinner in silence for the next few minutes! Gemma didnt feel much like announcing her good news anymore & she hoped they'd just forgotten all about it....and they had......all except Rhett!  
  
"So Gem what's this great news you were gonna tell us then?" he said grinning. Gemma could have gleefully knocked him off his stool!!!  
  
"Yeah Gemma! C'mon spill the beans!!" Greg joined in! She gulped, 'here goes nothing' she thought.  
  
"Well.....everyone.....you all know Ive been to the WWF HQ these last few days with Matt & Jeff. Well....while I was there something kinda...unexpected happened!" She looked around the table at the seven faces all focused on her! "I.....I...kinda got a job!"  
  
Her Dad's fork stoped in mid air & the rest of them looked at her like goldfish!  
  
"You're not seriously gonna be a wrestler are you!" Chris asked. Her Dad choked.  
  
"NO NO NO!! Nothing like that!! Im gonna be a reporter....well kinda! Im gonna take photographs & do write ups of shows that kinda thing!! Isnt that great!!!" She beamed at them & they all stared blankly at her. Then Michael jumped up out of his seat & hugged her!  
  
"Way to go little sis!!"  
  
They all congratulated her in turn, all except her father.  
  
"Dad? Are'nt you pleased?"  
  
He looked up at his daughter, his only daughter & sighed.  
  
"College Gemma? I take it this will be after you graduate?"  
  
Gemma's eyes widened! The rest of them saw the look on her face & all remembered some place they urgently needed to be!! Gemma was left alone with her father.  
  
"Sit down a moment Gemma."  
  
She sat back in her seat next to her Dad. She'd been so caught up in everything she completely forgot that her Dad didnt even know she'd quit college!!  
  
"Dad......I......I.....I quit college." She put her head down.  
  
"I know. They called while you were away to ask when you were gonna pick up the rest of your stuff."  
  
"Oh. Im sorry dad!"  
  
"Why Gemma? I thought things were going ok at college?"  
  
"Im so sorry to let you down Dad! I hated college, the stress, the people........everything! I was so depressed I just couldnt deal with it any more."  
  
He put his hand on top of hers.  
  
"Why couldnt we talk about it......about this job even? You need to trust me with these things Gemma!"  
  
"The job was a total shock to me! I didnt go there looking for work Dad I swear! It just happened & I didnt really have much time to think about it....I just thought it was a once in a lifetime thing y'know? I couldnt risk losing out on such an experiance!! As for college....I was gonna tell you dad, really I was....but I just thought you'd...."  
  
"Get mad & demand you go back there?" he interrupted.  
  
"Well, something like that yeah!"  
  
"Gemma Im not an ogre! Im not gonna pretend Im happy about this! The thought of you going off God knows where with a bunch of strangers....well anyway I just want you to be happy! Just promise me this will make you happy Gemma! All I ever wish for is that my kids are happy!"  
  
"Oh Daddy!" She threw her arms around his neck "I will be happy! This is gonna be the best thing that's ever happened to me I know it!! Ive never felt so sure about anything in my life!! And I'll be with Matt & Jeff....I'll be fine! They look after me y'know!"  
  
"Yeah, like their little sister huh?"  
  
"Yeah! Like I dont have enough big brothers already!!" They both laughed.  
  
Just then her cell phone rang. "Excuse me!" She said & answered it. "Hello?....Oh Adam! Hi!......Yeah! Listen can I call you back in five? ok .....yeah.....ok.....bye then..bye."  
  
She put her phone on the table & looked up at her Dad.  
  
"Thankyou dad! Thankyou so much! I wont let you down I promise!!" she hugged him again. Michael walked into the room & smiled at them both. She grinned at him & went to walk out of the door.  
  
"Gemma?"  
  
"Yes Dad?"  
  
"You might wanna take your phone if you wanna make that call!" Her Dad held up her cell phone & she blushed. "Erm.....and Adam is...?"  
  
"Oh erm....he's just a wrestler I met while I was away!"  
  
"A WHAT?"  
  
"Gotta go! Bye Dad! Love you!" She bolted out of the door.  
  
"GEMMA??!!"  
  
Jack looked at his eldest son & sighed. "I swaer Michael she gets more like you every damn day!" he smiled.  
  
"Yeah but Im not such a bad kid am I Dad!?" He put his arm around his Dad's shoulders.  
  
"I guess not! If anyone of you lot is gonna turn my hair white it will be that one..." he gestured to the back door"...Im sure of it!"  
  
They both laughed. 


	32. Chapter 35

Chapter 35  
  
"Adam hi! It's me!"  
  
"Me who?"  
  
"Jerk!"  
  
Adam laughed. "Well so many women call my phone I lose track y'know?!"  
  
"Oh really?" she grinned.  
  
"No not really! Just you!" Hows it goin?"  
  
"Its goin ok! Just had to tell the folks about the job...but they're cool with it!" She sat down on a fence at the bottom of the yard"You home now?"  
  
"Yeah at last! I never thought we'd get here!Jay has driven me crazy all the way home too!"  
  
"Aw poor Jay!" Gemma laughed.  
  
"Im missing you!" Adam paused, "Its so strange....like Ive only known you for a few days but I miss you so much already!"  
  
"Im missing you too! Seems like we've known each other for so much longer!"  
  
"Well only two weeks & I can get my hands on you again!" Adam growled & Gemma giggled. "Gemma...Im so glad we......well y'know...this morning before you left!"  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"Really? I mean you dont regret rushing into things?"  
  
"Nope not a bit!"  
  
Gemma heard footsteps & looked up to see a figure stumbling along the raod towards her house.  
  
"Oh Jesus Adam I have to go!"  
  
"Gemma what's wrong?"  
  
"Look, something's come up" She jumped down off the fence "I'll call you back!"  
  
She started to run up the road towards the figure.  
  
"JEFF! OH MY GOD!!" just as she reached him he fell into her arms"What the fuck...?! Oh shit! JEFF!!" She yelled at him but he was out cold. She couldnt hold him up any longer & they collapsed in a heap in the dirt.  
  
"SHIT! SHIT! JEff! Come on Jeff!!" She shook him but still got no response. He was the one who looked like he'd been hit by a truck! He was covered in blood all over his face, his hands & his shirt was soaked in red goo. Gemma tarted to panick. She looked back at her house but knew they'd never hear her if she shouted for help, they were too far away. She searched on the ground for her phone but couldnt find it. She started to cry.  
  
"HELP! SOMEBODY!" She screamed. She cradled Jeff in her arms & looked down at his lifeless body.  
  
"GEMMA!"  
  
Another figure was running up the road towards her. When she saw who it was she started to freak.  
  
"FUCK OFF SHANE! GET THE FUCK AWAY!! I CANT BELIEVE YOU DID THIS YOU BASTARD!!"  
  
" Gemma trust me let me help!" He bent down towards Jeff.  
  
"DONT YOU TOUCH HIM! STAY AWAY!" She screamed at him.  
  
He wouldnt listen. He scooped Jeff up off the ground. Gemma punched & kicked at him the tears streaming down her face. She was so scared. Shane put Jeff back down to try & defend himself. He grabbed hold of Gemma's arms & she was near to hysterical.  
  
"GEMMA! GEMMA PLEASE YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME!!" he shook her & she stopped fighting.  
  
"I didnt do it Gemma I swear! Jeff needs help! Let me help him please!"  
  
"I dont fucking believe you! Bastard!" She spat at him.  
  
"PLEASE GEMMA! It was Macey's brothers....I went to Jeff's.....to warn him....to tell him they were comming for him.....I never wanted this to happen believe me!! Look at me!!" She looked & saw there wasnt a mark on Shane. No cuts, no bruises, no dirt. "If you never listen to me again Gemma please just listen to me now! You have to trust me! PLEASE!!"  
  
She finally gave in. "Help him Shane please!" She sobbed.  
  
Shane nodded. He lifted JEff to his feet & together they dragged his limp body back to Gemma's place. When they got to the yard Shane bolted up the back steps & burst into the house. Gemma wouldnt leave Jeff's side. 30 seconds later her Dad & Michael came running out of the house with Shane close behind them.  
  
"Jesus Christ!" Said Michael when he saw the state Jeff was in "How many of them was there?"  
  
"I dont know. She has three brothers....they have a lot of friends." Shane looked down at Jeff, he was white as a ghost, it didnt look good.  
  
"Sons of bitches!" Jack said kneeling down next to Jeff.  
  
"Daddy? He's gonna....b....be...." Gemma sobbed.  
  
"Paramedics are on their way sweetheart!" He hugged her.  
  
"RIGHT! Shane get in my car NOW!" Michael strode to his car.  
  
"Michael no! Stay out of it son!"  
  
"Mike please!" Gemma begged.  
  
"They cant get away with this shit!!"  
  
"No Mike! Michael no!! PLEASE!"Michael turned & looked at his little sister sitting in the dirt, her face wet with tears. She was distraught. Her clothes covered in Jeff's blood. He couldnt do it to her. He turned away & kicked the porch steps.  
  
"DAMMIT! MOTHERFUCKERS!!" He didnt go after them.  
  
"Dad! Did you call Matt!?" asked Gemma as the paramendics pulled into their yard.  
  
"I'll do it!" shouted Michael. "You go with him!"  
  
Jack & Gemma got into the back after the medics loaded Jeff in. He still hadnt regained conciousness. Gemma still sniffed, but now she had started to go into shock. The medics wrapped a blanket around her & Jack hugged her.  
  
"Dad?...." She paused. "Mike.....he wont do anything...stupid will he?!"  
  
"No honey! He'll be ok once he's calmed down!" He reassured his daughter & Hoped & prayed to himself that he was right.  
  
*******  
  
When they got to the hospital they rushed Jeff into a private room. Gemma & Jack waited in the corridor. Matt, Amy & Gilbert ran in together.  
  
"where is he? What happened?"  
  
Gemma tried to explain to them how she'd found Jeff.  
  
".......and.....and...I...I...tried t...to lift him up.....I tried Matt.....I swear......I tried so hard....bu..."  
  
"its ok babe. Come here."Matt wrapped his arms around her & held her.She was shaking uncontrolably & felt so cold. He went to adjust the blanket wrapped around her & noticed her blood soaked clothes.  
  
"Gemma...Jesus are you hurt?"  
  
She looked down, pulled out her top so she could see it...& passed out in Matt's arms.  
  
She wasnt unconcious for very long.They sat her down in a chair. Gemma put her face in her hands. Her hands were also covered in blood & when she looked up again she looked like something from a horror movie. Jeff's blood was all over her clothes her face, in her hair.....  
  
"Matt?" She whispered.  
  
"Yes honey?" He bent down to hear her.  
  
She gritted her teeth"I swear Im gonna kill her Matt! Im gonna kill that fucking bitch for this!!"  
  
Matt held her tightly.  
  
All they could do was sit & wait. 


	33. Chapter 36

Chapter 36  
  
When the doctor eventually came to see them 2 hours later the news wasn't good. Jeff had several broken fingers, a fractured ankle, two broken ribs & various cuts that had needed stitches. If that wasn't bad enough, he'd also taken several blows to the head & face, the doctor assumed he'd been 'repeatedly kicked' & the full extent of these injuries wouldn't be known until Jeff regained conciousness.  
  
They were told immediate family could go in & see him so Gemma, Amy & Jack waited in the corridor while Matt & Gilbert went into Jeff's room. Michael, Pat & Greg arrived a short time later along with Kellie so Jack filled them in on what they knew so far. They decided to go for coffee while they were waiting, but Gemma didnt want to move so Amy agreed to stay with her.  
  
"Its all my fault!" Gemma stared into space.  
  
"Hey listen you! This has nothing to do with you! This is down to Macey & Shane!" Amy held Gemma's hand.  
  
"No Amy! Dont you see? If I'd told Jeff what I knew before we went away none of this would've happened!" She put her head down.  
  
"If you'd told him before we went then maybe this would have happened sooner! I mean maybe Jeff would never have even got to sign the contract! Now come on Gem you cant think like this!"  
  
"God Amy.......you didnt see him....you didnt see what they did to him!! I mean look at my clothes Amy...this isnt my blood!! This is so bad...God it's so fucking bad Amy!!"  
  
"Jeff's a fighter Gem! If I know anything about him its that he wont give up!" She put her arm around Gemma's shoulders.  
  
Matt & Gilbert came out of the room looking like they'd seen a ghost! Gilbert's face was completely expressionless & Matt had a tear rolling down his cheek. The girls stood up as they came towards them & Amy hugged Matt.  
  
"Where's your Dad Gemma?" Gilbert asked.  
  
"Gilbert are you ok?"  
  
"Y......yes...Im.....look has he gone for a coffe cause I could use one myself right now!"  
  
"Sure he has. Here I'll show you where to go!" Amy took hold of Gilbert's arm & led him to the hospital cafe.  
  
"Can I see him Matt PLEASE?!"  
  
"Gemma you dont wanna go in there trust me! Its........its not even Jeff in there!" He started to cry "I cant recognise him Gemma....he's my brother & I dont even recognise him!"  
  
Gemma held Matt tightly & they both cried.  
  
"I need to see him Matt. Will they let me in?"  
  
"Ok...look...I'll sort it....hang on.....EXCUSE ME DOCTOR?" The doctor turned around "This is my brother's....fiance, can I take her in to see him please?"  
  
"Yes ok but dont stay too long ok?"  
  
"Thanks doctor!"  
  
"Matt thankyou!"  
  
"No worries hun...listen this isnt gonna be easy Gemma. You sure you wanna do this?"  
  
"Yes I'll be fine. I need to see him....I need him to know Im here Matt!"  
  
Matt took hold of her hand & led her to the door. Once there he paused & gestured for her to go in alone. He obviously wasnt ready to go back in there, so she gave him a hug & stepped into the room. Matt closed the door behind her.  
  
What she saw lying on the bed made her gasp. She put her hand to her mouth & the tears came again.  
  
"Jesus Jeff..." she whispered. She walked over to the bed & sat down. She just wanted to hold him, wanted him to wake up & say 'gottcha!!', but she knew this was no joke. She felt sick to her stomach. She couldnt even hold his hand as they were both bandaged up, she just sat there crying. She lightly touched his shoulder.  
  
"Jeff? Please wake up! Im so sorry!" she sniffed & wiped some of her tears on her sleeve "I.......I...." she paused & leaned closer to his ear "I Love you! I love you so much! Please get through this!" she whispered. She kissed his shoulder, it seemed like the only place on his body that wasn't bandaged or stitched. The door opened.  
  
"Gem?"  
  
She turned to see Matt poking his head around the door. He took one look at her face & went over to hold her. "Its gonna be ok Gemma!" He stroked her hair & she sobbed into his chest.  
  
"Oh Matt! I love him! I love him so much! I cant believe this has happened!"  
  
"Come on...hey...its gonna be ok....shhhh.." He held her face in his hands. "Dont you crack up on me Gemma! You hear me?! I need you, we have to get through this together ok?" she nodded & he held her for a few more minutes.  
  
"Listen this is really bad but the police are here & they were wanting to talk to you!"  
  
"P....police? No Matt please...I cant!"  
  
"Gemma its gonna be fine! They just want you to tell them what you know ok? Can you do that?.....for Jeff?"  
  
She sniffed & dried her face on her sleeve again.  
  
"Yes....ok.."  
  
"That's my girl!"  
  
He gave her a final squeeze & led her out of the room to the waiting police officers in the corridor. 


	34. Chapter 37

Chapter 37  
  
It had been a long day. After telling the police everything she could Gemma fell asleep with her head on Matt's knee. She eventually woke to the sound of voices, they sounded so far away & she didnt wanna open her eyes.  
  
"..........probably the best thing for her."  
  
"Yeah she's had a rough day, best leave her."  
  
"Matt can I get you anything?"  
  
"No thanks Im fine."  
  
Gemma stirred. Her whole body ached & she felt like she'd been through a war. She opened her eyes & looked up.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Hey honey. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like shit actually!"  
  
She sat up with help from Matt & rubbed her head. "Jesus Im aching all over!"  
  
"Yeah that eye doesnt look too good either!"  
  
"What time is it?" She yawned.  
  
"It's 3am. Can I get you anything? Coffee or something?"  
  
She shook herhead. She was still trying to figure out what the hell had happened here! She felt panick, like something was very wrong.....then she remembered.  
  
"JEFF!"  
  
"It's ok hun! Jeff's ok! He woke up but only for a few minutes!"  
  
"Why didnt you wake me?"  
  
"Hey I didnt even go in there - just Dad! But from what he can tell everything's in working order! He recognised Dad & he asked for you! He's gonna be fine!"  
  
"Oh matt! Thank God!" She put her head in her hands & cried with relief. Matt put his arm around her & gave her a squeeze.  
  
"You wanna go in & see him?"  
  
She nodded & they both went into the room.  
  
"Go on dad! Get some coffee, the next shift's here!"  
  
Gilbert stood up & stretched. A nurse put her head around the door, "Mr Hardy?"  
  
She whispered.  
  
"Yes?" Said Gilbert  
  
"The police are here. They'd like to speak to you."  
  
Gilbert sighed & looked pleadingly at Matt.  
  
"I'll come with you Dad! You alright here Gem? We wont be long!"  
  
"Yeah sure you go!"  
  
She was left alone in the room with Jeff. She sat beside his bed & looked at his swollen stitched up face. She felt sick. She was still very tired & sore & Still wearing the clothes covered in blood & dirt. She smiled to herself.  
  
"What would you think of the state of me right now?!" She said quietly. She rested her head on the bed beside him & gradually dozed off to sleep again.  
  
She didnt sleep for more than a few minutes, there was too much going on in the hospital, noises outside the room that distrubed her nap. She lifted her head & stretched her arms, wincing as her sore muscles ached.  
  
"You look like shit!"  
  
"JEFF!"  
  
"Man am I glad I can only open one eye!" He half smiled, "Have you had a rough day or what?!"  
  
"Hey you! You've just woken up & you're starting on me already! Its good to have you back with us man!"  
  
"I wasnt going anywhere!"  
  
Gemma smiled. Yep, same old Jeff!  
  
"Did....did they hurt you too?" He said gesturing to her swollen eye.  
  
"Oh no......thats from erm.....something else! I'll tell you about it later!" She smiled at Jeff, she was so please that he knew she was here for him.  
  
"Th.....they came out of no where Gem!" He said almost whispering.  
  
"Hey shhhh...it's ok now!"  
  
"I....I was walking to....to your house & the next thing I know Im on the ground And....."  
  
"Look Jeff it's ok! There's plenty of time for this, you need to get well.......just one thing at a time ok?"  
  
"There's not much time though!"  
  
"What's that hun?"  
  
"Time! I dont have any time!!" Jeff started to get aggitated, & Gemma got worried.  
  
"Honey you need to get some rest!"  
  
"NO Gemma! I mean Im not gonna make it...for the two weeks...I mean...the thing Gemma! The thing that I have to do!!"  
  
Gemma stared at him. He either didnt know how to say it or he just couldnt remember at all. She was getting scared.  
  
"The wrestling...the WWF...is that what you mean Jeff?"  
  
"Yes! The thing!!" He closed his eyes, "Im tired! I have to go to school tomorrow!"  
  
"Yes........yes Jeff you get some rest. Go to sleep." She kissed him & turned to leave.  
  
"Gemma?" She went back to his side.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why....why am I jealous?"  
  
Gemma froze. There was something very wrong here. Her heart sank.  
  
"You're not jealous sweetie you're just tired! Go to sleep & I'll see you in a little while ok?"  
  
"Im sorry!"  
  
"Jeff it's ok!"  
  
"I mean about that guy! I didnt mean to be such an asshole!"  
  
"It's fine!" She said trying to hold back her tears "Get some rest!"  
  
Jeff closed his eyes again. Gemma just stood rooted to the spot, staring down at his face, her mind racing. Her thoughts were interrupted by Matt comming in.  
  
"Hey you got a minute?"  
  
"Sure." She followed Matt into the corridor.  
  
"The police have taken two of Macey's brothers in for questioning!"  
  
"Oh.....thats..erm great news!"  
  
"Well we have to wait & see I suppose! How was he? did he wake up?"  
  
"Yeah listen Matt Im scared! He was fine, even cracked a joke, but something's not right Matt!"  
  
"Why? What d'ya mean?" Said Matt with a look of concern.  
  
"It's well....I cant explain...Im just worried about some of the things he said, like he is really confused!"  
  
"Ok come on! Lets go & find a doctor.....just incase!" 


	35. Chapter 38

Chapter 38  
  
Finally at around 5am Michael drove Gemma home, under protest! She'd finally given in to the temptation of a hot shower & a change of clothes but insisted she needed to go stright back to the hospital as soon as possible.  
  
She stayed in the shower for a long time & when she went downstairs in her robe she found Michael waiting in the kitchen with a hot cup of coffee for her.  
  
"Oh you're a mind reader!" She said as she sat down.  
  
"Rough night huh? Man I still cant believe this is happening!"  
  
"You cant?! God Mike if you could've seen him lying in that bed.....well its enough to freak anyone out!"  
  
"It didnt freak you out tho!"  
  
"Oh believe me, I was freaked!"  
  
"Well you did a great job down there cuz I thought you were pretty calm considdering!"  
  
"Yeah....listen maybe I should get dressed & get back down there, can you drive me?"  
  
"Gemma you need some rest! You wont be any use to Jeff unless you sleep!"  
  
"I'll be ok Mike! I just wont be able to sleep, my head's buzzing!"  
  
"Well you're gonna try my girl! Im not driving you anywhere for a couple of hours ok?"  
  
Gemma nodded!  
  
"You need to eat too!"  
  
"No Mike really I feel like puking!!"  
  
"Im just gonna make some toast you dont have to eat it!" he stood up to make the food "Oh & you better call that wrestler guy, Adam was it?"  
  
"SHIT! Adam! I forgot!"  
  
"Yeah well....here you go!" Michael handed Gemma her cell phone "I found it down on the road! He's called youlike 5 times already! Must be love!" he winked at her.  
  
"Mike! Get outa here! I hardly know the guy!"  
  
"Yeah well call him cause he seemed really worried!"  
  
She went into the lounge & sat down on the couch. If felt like every muscle in her entire body burned everytime she moved. The only reasons she could think of was her fight with Macey & trying to carry Jeff. She sat for a moment recalling how she'd mustered every ounce of strength she had to try & lift him off the ground & how helpless she'd felt when she found she couldnt budge him. She was lost in her thoughts when her cell phone rang, still in her hand. She jumped.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Gemma! thank God you're ok! Ive been so worried!"  
  
"Hey Adam! I was just gonna call you! Im fine, just tired! Sorry I didnt call you back I lost my phone!"  
  
"Hey it's ok! I had a conversation with one of your brothers yesterday & he told me about Jeff! I hope he's ok!"  
  
"Oh he will be, its just gonna take some time that's all!"  
  
"Man that really sucks! Im so sorry Im not there to help!"  
  
"I wish you were here Adam! I could do with some moral support! Im exhausted!"  
  
"Just say the word & Im on the next plane babe!  
  
Gemma paused. "Adam are you serious?"  
  
"Sure I am! If you need me I'll be there as soon as I can!"  
  
"Adam that's the nicest thing.......listen there wouldnt be much point really I mean Im gonna be at the hospital most of the time, Id never see you even if you were here!"  
  
"Oh...ok but if things get a little less hectic maybe?"  
  
"Definately! Thanks so much Adam!"  
  
"No problem! Besides it was for purely selfish reasons cause Im missing you!"  
  
"God I wish Id had time to miss you!"  
  
Adam laughed. "Its ok! I just hope Jeff gets better real soon! What is he gonna do about work then? Is he gonna make it in two weeks?"  
  
"Oh Adam...you should see the state he's in.....2 weeks isnt gonna be enough! Matt is gonna try & smooth it over with Vince later today."  
  
"Gemma here's your breakfast & Matt's here!"  
  
"Ok Mike! Adam I have to go! Now that I have my cell back I promise to call you more often ok?!"  
  
"Yeah...like 5 times a day!!"  
  
"Well maybe not 5 times....but at least once!!"  
  
Adam laughed. "Ok well you'd better or I will come down there & sort you out!"  
  
Gemma smiled. "Ok Promise!"  
  
"Bye sweetie! Take care!"  
  
*******  
  
Matt explained to her that all was fine with Jeff! He'd had a head CT & everything was normal! Gemma was so happy! The doctor had put the confusion down to Jeff being on pain killers & being traumatised & said everything should go back to normal in a few days!  
  
They talked for a few minutes while Gemma picked over a slice of toast, then she decided to go to bed after all, she could hardly keep her eyes open!  
  
She curled up under the covers, but just as she'd expected her mind was racing & everytime she closed her eyes she kept seeing Jeff over & over again.  
  
"Gem you awake?"  
  
She looked up, "Matt?"  
  
"Yeah hun! Y'know how I asked you when you were gonna crawl into bed with me....well now would be a good time!"  
  
Gemma threw back her covers "Get in! I could use the company myself!"  
  
"Thanks Gem!"  
  
He got into her bed & she snuggled her head into his chest. All she kept thinking was how she'd done this with Jeff & she started to cry.  
  
"Hey! hey! It's ok now! He's gonna be fine!"  
  
"I know it's not that...it's just everything Matt...the whole damn week! Everythings happened so fast & Ive been so worried about Jeff...I guess its all just getting to me!"  
  
"Hey I thought I told you not to crack up on me girl!"He squeezed her.  
  
"Im sorry Matt! I cant keep it up! Im so tired, so sore...I mean I flipped out & kicked Macey's ass yesterday!!"  
  
"You kicked Macey's ass??!"  
  
"Yeah I did! Where d'ya think I got the black eye?"  
  
Matt laughed "Way to go kiddo! I hope you gave her a good kicking!"  
  
Gemma started to laugh through her tears!  
  
"Put it like this, she looked worse than I did when Id finished with her!!"  
  
"Maybe you should've been a wrestler after all!"  
  
"I could kick your ass in the ring any day!"  
  
"Yeah.....and Id let you do it too!"  
  
They both laughed.  
  
Eventually they managed to get some sleep, curled up in each other's arms. 


	36. Chapter 39

Chapter 39  
  
The next week was very tiring for Gemma. She speant most of her time at the hospital with Jeff, who had been steadily improving every day. Matt had managed to speak to Vince & had decided to tell him Jeff had been in a car accident, as no matter how things had actually happened, when all said & done Jeff had been in a fight! Matt's common sense told him that wouldnt have impressed Vince however it had happened. Vince had been fine about the whole thing & said for Matt to keep him updated on Jeff's progress, but he wanted Amy & Gemma down there as planned.  
  
Gemma had thrown a fit when Matt told her! She wasnt leaving Jeff no matter how many times he told her to go!!  
  
"Vince McMahon can shove his stupid job right up his arrogant ass!!" she shouted at Matt.  
  
"Gem...look Im sorry! I tried to buy you & Amy some time but Vince wouldnt budge!"  
  
"No! Screw it! I mean it Matt! Jesus I cant just leave Jeff lying in a freaking hospital bed!!"  
  
"Erm....do I get a say in this or are you two happy to argue it out between you!?" Said Jeff sitting up in bed.  
  
"Look Jeff dont start! Im not going down there without you End of story!"  
  
"You are though!!!"  
  
Gemma looked at him.  
  
"JEFF! I Can......."  
  
"CRAP! I got myself into this shit & Im gonna get myself out of it! Im not gonna be the one responsible for you getting fired from your dream job!"  
  
"I'll....erm be outside if anyone wants me!" Said Matt trying to sneak out of the door, but Jeff saw him!  
  
"No way! GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE MATT!! Talk some sense into her will ya?!" Matt sighed & came back in.  
  
"Jeff is right Gem! C'mon hun it's 6 days away yet! Whats say we wait & see how Jeff is doing in 6 days yeah?"  
  
Gemma looked from one brother to the other & knew she was defeated! She always was when these two backed each other up!  
  
"Kay........I guess!" She shrugged her shoulders. Matt & Jeff smiled at each other!  
  
"Smug bastards!" She muttered under her breath.  
  
"Oh Jeff...when is she gonna learn not to mess with The Hardy Boys?!"Matt said grinning!  
  
"You'd think she'd know after all these years bro!!" Jeff winked.  
  
"Ok ok......but if you are still in here in 6 days then Im not going anywhere.....deal?"  
  
She looked at the two brothers side by side........God how she loved these two shitheads!!  
  
*******  
  
Amazingly four days later Jeff was discharged from hospital. Gemma knew he'd been even more determined to get out of there since they'd made their little 'deal' & she was sad now that she was gonna have to leave him after all!  
  
She was waiting at the Hardy house when Matt & Gilbert brought him home. They helped him out of the car & he hobbled to the door on crutches. He still looked pretty beat up but all his stitches had been removed that morning so he didnt quite look like Frankenstein's monster anymore!  
  
She helped him inside & got him to lie down on the couch!  
  
"Aw Gem Ive been flat on my back for days now!!"  
  
"Just humour me dude!" She said lying the crutches down beside the couch "Or I'll put these upstairs...then you're screwed!!"  
  
"OK!OK! I guess I could get used to you waiting on me hand & foot!!" he winked at her.  
  
"Yeah? Well dont get too used it cuz Amy & me are leaving in 2 days!!" She sat down beside him, "Which reminds me..." She stroked his cheek & brushed a strand of hair from his face.  
  
"Alright! What do you want!!?"  
  
"Well....honey.....I was kinda hoping we could drive down there........kinda maybe sorta in your car?"  
  
Jeff coughed & raised his eyebrows!  
  
"Oh come on Jeff! I'll take good care of it & you & Matt can come down in his car....besides you might not be able to drive the little beauty for a while so it's gonna need some TLC while you're recovering.........I swear nothing will happen to it!!"  
  
"I dunno Gem........my car??!! MAN!"  
  
"Pretty please??! She mockingly fluttered her eyelashes at him!  
  
"It'll cost you a hot night of passion!!" Said Matt as he carried Jeff's bag upstairs!  
  
Jeff laughed!  
  
"Matthew! Get your mind out of the gutter!! Besides he's in no fit state for passsion!!"  
  
"I meant with me!!" Matt shouted from upstairs!  
  
"GET BENT!!"  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"Well...........do you swear to guard that car with your life??!"  
  
"Yes!! I swear! I swear! Oh thankyou thanyou! You wont regret it I promise!!" She planted a kiss on his lips & she felt a tingle down her spine. They looked into each others eyes, their faces only inches apart & for a second Gemma thought he was gonna kiss her.  
  
"Dude! You need to clean out that roo....." Matt stopped when he saw them together.  
  
"Oh....er.....er...I guess I'll.....erm....go make some coffee!!" Gemma stood up flustered & quickly walked into the kitchen.  
  
Matt looked at Jeff & shook his head. Jeff looked down at the floor to try & avoid any questions from his brother. Matt sighed & followed Gemma into the kitchen.  
  
"You making me one too hun?.............Gemma?"  
  
"Huh? WHAT?"  
  
"Gemma...whats goin on?"  
  
"What d'ya mean whats goin on? Im making coffee Matt nothin exciting!!"  
  
"You know exactly what Im talking about!"  
  
"No......no I dont! Im just goin outside to see if your Dad wants one!"  
  
She quickly went out of the back door & let out a deep breath.  
  
"Im not lettin this one go!" Matt had followed her outside.  
  
"Matt I swear I dont know what you mean!"  
  
"You & Jeff?"  
  
"Me & Jeff what?"  
  
Matt looked at her & she could tell from the look he gave her that he already knew....or thought he knew! She sighed.  
  
"It's nothin really!!"  
  
"So what I saw in there..."  
  
"What you saw in there was nothing Matt!" She snapped at him.  
  
He gestured for her to sit down on the steps & he sat down beside her.  
  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
  
Gemma shook her head. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Ok hun....." He put his arm around her "I'll talk instead! What you said to me.......when Jeff was in hospital..." Gemma looked away. "It's ok! Just, you meant it didnt you? I mean REALLY meant it?" He sighed when he got no response from her. "OK I wont mention it again if that's what you want."  
  
"Matt......." She turned around & looked at him, "I .....I dont know what I want!" A tear rolled down her cheek & Matt wiped it away. He hugged her tightly.  
  
"It's ok! Look Im here.....I know he's my brother....but you know...we can talk you & me...if you need to!"  
  
Gemma nodded & Matt squeezed her.  
  
"Jesus. That boy can be so dumb sometimes!"  
  
Just as they stood up Gilbert came out of the garage so they all went in for coffee. 


	37. Chapter 40

Chapter 40  
  
The 2 days passed quickly. Before she knew it Gemma was piling her cases up in the doorway & getting ready to leave. Jeff was a lot better, his recovery seemed to speed up every day & they were hoping to join the girls in less than 2 weeks, all going to plan.  
  
Gemma was still sad to be leaving not only Matt & Jeff but her family aswell. Michael, Rhett & Patt were heading back to Australia the following day & Greg had a week left before he headed off to his new job on the other side of the country. Their Dad & Kellie would be left with Chris (who Gemma noticed was getting stranger & more withdrawn every damn day!) & Gemma was feeling really guilty about leaving them. Poor Gilbert would be completly alone once Matt & Jeff left! It all seemed so strange to her, so final.  
  
Matt drove Jeff's car to Gemma's house & he got out with Jeff & Amy. Gemma came to the door to meet them.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
"Wow! Today's the day Gem! Im so excited!" Amy said hugging her.  
  
"Yeah! Today is the day alright!" Gemma said a little deflated.  
  
"Right where's your cases?" Said Matt as they all went into the kitchen.  
  
"They're over there! How could you miss that huge pile!" Pat joked! Gemma gave him a playful dig in the ribs!  
  
They all talked together in the kitchen & Gemma felt so sad to see them all together like that. She slipped outside for some air while no one was looking, walked across the yard & leaned on the fence. This was it! Nothing was gonna be the same again, she felt like crying! She tried to cheer herself up by thinking how she would be seeing Adam in a few hours & it brought a little smile to her lips. He'd called her that morning to say him & Jay were already there as they'd travelled overnight. She was looking forward to seing him again.  
  
"Trying to sneak off?!"  
  
Gemma jumped. She turned to see Jeff limping towards her.  
  
"Jesus! You scared the crap outa me there! I was miles away!"  
  
Jeff laughed.  
  
"Sorry hun! You ok?" He leaned on the fence beside her.  
  
"Yeah...I guess. It's just Im gonna miss this place so much! Remember how we used to play hide & seek in the long grass over there?" She pointed to the corner of the field. Jeff smiled & nodded. "Well.....everything's changing Jeff! It's all weird!"  
  
"Hey we're not gonna be gone forever ya know? We'll be home lots Im sure!!"  
  
"Yeah I guess....I just feel a bit lost right now! I havent had a lot of time to think about this....and now all of a sudden we're leaving already!!"  
  
"I know! It's been a bit of a blur these past couple of weeks!"  
  
"You gonna be ok?"  
  
"Of course." he smiled. "I'll be down there kickin ass before you know it!"  
  
"Yes....that I CAN believe!" They laughed.  
  
"Come here & give me a goodbye hug before you go off to make your first million!!"  
  
She let him pull her into his arms. He put his hand on the back of her neck & gentally carressed it. Gemma tried to keep control of her senses. 'Adam' she thought, 'you'll be seeing Adam in a few hours. hang in there girl!' Jeff's breathing got deeper & she jumped when he lightly kissed her ear. She ran her hands up & down his back, she felt like she could melt into him. Her heart pounded when Jeff's other hand accidentally touched the bare flesh on her back just below her top & she shivered.  
  
With their arms still around each other they parted slightly so they were staring each other in the face.  
  
"I.......I.......I better...erm get going." Gemma said as they looked into each others eyes.  
  
"Yeah. Guess you should."  
  
But neither of them let go. Jeff touched her cheek & slid his hand behind her head. He pulled her towards him & their lips slightly touched. Gemma pulled back.  
  
"Jeff..."  
  
"It's ok." He whispered.  
  
He gentally pulled her to him once more. Gemma gulped before they finally gave in & kissed each other. In that moment there was no one else in the whole world but the two of them. Gemma's head was spinning & her legs were shaking. Their tongues intertwined, their hands carressing each other's bodies & Gemma knew she'd never felt like this before in her life. She was scared but elated, turned on so much but hesitant. She felt dizzy, out of breath, but didnt ever want this kiss to end. Jeff had one hand in her hair & one hand on her ass pressing himself against her. She had her hands up inside Jeff's shirt, she could feel the warm smooth skin on his back & she wanted him so badly.  
  
They stayed locked together for several minutes before finally breaking free of their intense passion, gasping for air. They looked at each other almost panting.  
  
"You're shaking!"  
  
"I cant help it! Jesus Christ! Jeff!"  
  
He looked at her then looked away. "I know."  
  
"Holy shit Jeff....I....I......"  
  
"Shhhhhh..." He put a finger to her lips "Dont say anything, just kiss me again."  
  
Jeff...I.........aw shit!" She said & Kissed him again, this time more intense than the first.' Why did we have to be in the fucking yard?' she thought to herself. He turned her so her back was against the fence & pushed her up against it, all the time not breaking the kiss. He pushed her so hard the old fence gave way & he ended up on top of her in the field. They didnt even care! They just continued their passionate embrace. Jeff slid his hand up under her shirt & cupped her breast in his hand, squeezing her nipple. She moaned, then something inside her snapped.  
  
"Jeff. No. This isnt right!"  
  
He looked up at her.  
  
"No it isnt! It's.........Im sorry!"  
  
"Dont be sorry! It's just....FUCK IT!" she shouted "FUCK! FUCK! SHIT! GODDAMN IT!!" She sat up & put her head in her hands! "What the FUCK are we doing here Jeff?! What the fuck??!"  
  
"I dont know! Gemma Im so sorry!"  
  
"Stop saying you're fucking sorry!! We're in a field Jeff!! Im sitting in a goddamn field!!"  
  
All of a sudden they burst out laughing!!  
  
"And we broke your Dad's fence!"  
  
They laughed again.  
  
When the laughter subsided they looked at each other seriously.  
  
"Jeff...it's Adam...I....."  
  
"I know. I know. It's ok."  
  
He held her tightly & whispered in her ear, "It's ok. It's ok."  
  
Gemma was still shaking.  
  
"Why though? I mean what the fuck just happened?"  
  
"Look it's.....well we're two friends that just got a little....erm...carried away that's all! You go to Adam." He brushed a piece of grass from her hair. "It'll be ok I promise!"  
  
"And when you come down....in two weeks...what then Jeff?"  
  
He held her face in his hands. "Look Gem, you're my best friend right? I love you! This......I dont want things to change!"  
  
"Me either." She blinked her tears away. "So....I guess I should go really..."  
  
"Come here!" He held her in his arms & Gemma bit her lip. "Im gonna miss you fussing over me every day!" he laughed.  
  
"Yeah well you have Matt to take care of you!"  
  
"Matt couldnt give a rats ass!!"  
  
They both laughed. Jeff wiped the tears away from her cheeks & gave her a lingering kiss on the lips.  
  
"Dont get me started again!" he laughed. Gemma smiled.  
  
"No I wont!"  
  
They parted & she held both of his hands in hers.  
  
"I guess it was just something that had to be done right?"  
  
"Right." He said softly & looked down at the ground.  
  
"Now I have to go before they send out a search party!"  
  
"Yeah come on or you'll be on the missing persons list!"  
  
They stood up & Jeff put his arm around her shoulder. She helped him back to the house. Everyone was heading out of the door as they got there.  
  
"You ready Gem?" Asked Pat.  
  
"Yup! Guess this is it!"  
  
Everyone hugged her & Amy & when she hugged her Dad the tears came again!  
  
Unbeknown to Gemma & Jeff, Matt & Michael had been loading Gemma's cases into the car a few minutes earlier.....they'd seen everything!  
  
Gemma gave Jeff a hug & they looked at each other one last time.  
  
"Go get em kiddo!" Jeff said playfully punching her chin!  
  
Her & Amy got into the car.  
  
"AND LOOK AFTER MY DAMN CAR!!" Jeff shouted "Or I'll kick both your asses!!"  
  
They all waved as the car pulled away.  
  
Matt & Jeff stood outside in the yard while the others went inside for coffee. Jeff sat on the porch steps, rubbed his face & looked to the sky.  
  
"Want me to walk back & get my car?" Matt asked.  
  
"No thanks bro. Im gonna try & walk it."  
  
Matt sat down beside his brother & put his arm around his shoulders.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
Jeff looked at him.  
  
"Right now? No Im not ok, but I will be."  
  
"Jesus Jeff!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Matt shook his head.  
  
"Talk to me bro!"  
  
"Nothin to tell!"  
  
"Yeah right!" Matt looked at his brother, "You're playing with fire Jeff!"  
  
"I dont know what you mean!"  
  
Matt sighed.  
  
"Ok I give up with you two! Whatever!! Just.........just dont get hurt bro, ok?"  
  
"I'll be fine Matt! Stop worrying! It's cool!"  
  
"Dude! That was anything but cool for Christs sake!"  
  
"Yeah well......"  
  
"Well nothin! Shit man! Michael saw it all too!! What are you gonna do?"  
  
"Nothin."  
  
"Jesus!"  
  
"It's over & done with ok? That was the first & last!" He paused. "First & last...ok?"  
  
Matt shook his head.  
  
"Y'know you might be my brother but sometimes Jeff......" he stood up. "Look Jeff dont be an asshole all your life!" he said & went indoors leaving Jeff alone on the steps.  
  
He put his head in his hands & sighed.  
  
"Asshole's right!" he said to himself & no one saw him wipe away the one tear that rolled down his cheek. 


	38. Chapter41

Chapter 41  
  
"You're quiet!" Said Amy after they'd been travelling a couple of hours.  
  
"Oh....sorry! I guess Im trying so hard not to hurt the baby!!"  
  
Amy laughed.  
  
"Yeah what is it with Jeff & this damn car anyway?!"  
  
"Sshhhhh....she'll hear you!" Said Gemma stroking the steering wheel.  
  
"I cant believe he let you borrow it!"  
  
"Oh God dont! Im shitting myself here! It would've been easier to take the train!!"  
  
"So, you looking forward to seeing Adam then?"  
  
"Yeah I am actually! Im a little nervous though!"  
  
"Lucky you will be screwing every night & I have to wait two weeks!"  
  
"AMY!"  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"Well it's true isnt it? I mean you did sleep with Adam didnt you?"  
  
"Well yes I did! That doesnt mean we're gonna be at it 24/7!!"  
  
"We'll see!"  
  
"Amy....with Matt...how did you know? Ya know...that he was the one...that you loved him?"  
  
"Oh my God! It was like the first time he kissed me! I just wanted to melt into his arms!" She giggled but Gemma's expression didnt change. "Why hun? I mean Adam....is he..."  
  
"No!" Gemma interrupted. "No I dont think so! I mean he's a nice guy an' all but...no Amy! He's not my Mr Right!"  
  
"Oh? Someone else then?"  
  
Gemma didnt answer. She kept thinking about that kiss, about the love & passion she'd felt & how it had made her shake uncontrolably. She'd waited so long for that kiss & now it was gone, over with. She bit her lip. Amy sensed that she didnt want to talk so she quickly changed the subject.  
  
*******  
  
When they finally got to the appartment building that Vince owned for his employees they were exhausted. As Gemma got out of the car & pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head she saw Adam comming down the steps to meet them. He was grinning from ear to ear & Gemma had to admit to herself that he looked great! He was wearing a white t-shirt that showed off his toned chest & arms & black tight jeans that perfectly showed......well Gemma caught herself looking & quickly looked back to his face, blushing slightly.  
  
Adam swept her up into his arms, lifting her off the floor! He put her down & kissed her passionately. They fell against the car & Amy coughed.  
  
"THE CAR!!"  
  
Gemma moved quickly. "Shit!" She inspected the door but all was intact! Before she could say anything else Adam grabbed her again.  
  
"Ive missed you!" he said kissing her.  
  
"Yup! Screwing every night!" Said Amy sarcastically.  
  
Gemma looked at her & raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Right come on! Lets get our shit inside! Adam would you mind helping?"  
  
"No worries! Hey & Shane is inside waiting!"  
  
"Shane McMahon? Man do I start work already?!"  
  
"No but I thought Id come & show you girls round!"  
  
Gemma went red!  
  
"Oh hi Mr McMahon!"  
  
"Shane please! Mr McMahon is my father!" He said smiling. "Let me help you with those!" he said taking some cases from the trunk.  
  
"Would you girls mind sharing an appartment?"  
  
"Hell no!" Said amy giving Gemma a high five! "Lead the way Mr McM....erm....Shane!"  
  
The four of them carried the girl's cases up to the third floor & Shane led them into their new home.  
  
"I hope you'll be comfortable! I'll leave you to get settled in & I'll call back later ok?"  
  
"Sure Shane! Thaks!"  
  
Shane left to greet some more newcommers.  
  
"Wow! This place is pretty nice!" Amy said exploring the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah. No kidding! I cant believe we're actually gonna live here!"  
  
"Listen girls I'll go & let you get unpacked! Come here you!" he grabbed Gemma & kissed her. "I'll come find you in a little while!"  
  
"Ok, Bye!"  
  
Adam left still grinning!  
  
"Wow he sure has it bad for you!"  
  
"Lucky me then huh?" Said Gemma smiling.  
  
"Man it's not the same without the guys here though!"  
  
Gemma's expression changed & the smile quickly left her face.  
  
"No. You're right, it's not."  
  
"You ok hun? You seem a little distant?"  
  
"Oh its nothin! I guess Im just missing them!"  
  
"Missing Jeff?"  
  
Gemma sighed.  
  
"I think I'll go unpack."  
  
Amy grabbed her arm.  
  
"Gemma Im sorry! I mean.........I just....well if something's wrong we can talk ok?"  
  
"Im fine! But thanks!"  
  
She went to unpack. 


	39. Chapter42

Chapter 42  
  
A short time later Gemma was heading out of her room when she overheard Amy on the phone. She paused not intending to eavesdrop but she couldnt help herself.  
  
"............weird ever since we got here really.............they were WHAT?.............NO WAY!?................you've got to be fucking kidding me?...........yeah...........wow.........the shit has hit the fan finally..........yeah I know.........well who couldnt see it comming Matt?..."  
  
Gemma froze. somehow someone had seen her & Jeff & now Amy knew too! She had to know! Gemma couldnt think of anything else she could be talking about! she gathered herself together, took a deep breath & stepped into the living room.  
  
"I know but what now? I mean what's Je.......yeah Matt! Look I have to go! Yeah Love you too! Bye!"  
  
"How's Matt?" asked Gemma innocently.  
  
"Oh er....he's just great thanks!"  
  
"oh right."  
  
"Listen Gem I was thinking, we dont start working until the day after tomorrow. What's say you & me have a girls night out & get completely drunk!?"  
  
Gemma eyed Amy suspiciously.  
  
"Er....well I guess so, I just wanna spend some time with Adam before we go anywhere. That ok with you?"  
  
"Sure....well if that's what you really want?"  
  
"Why wouldnt it be?"  
  
"Oh erm....no reason hun! you go...have a good time!"  
  
They said their goodbyes & Gemma went to find Adam. She was walking down the hall when she realised she hadnt even asked him his room number!  
  
"Gemma you ass!" She whispered to herself & leaned against a wall. Now what? She stood there thinking for a few moments when she heard voices.  
  
"Yes well I'll be back in a little while to work out the schedule!"  
  
Shane walked out of a door opposite Gemma.  
  
"Hi! Gemma right?"  
  
"The one & only!  
  
"You look lost! Can I help?"  
  
"Yeah actually Im looking for my friend, Adam Copeland...I dont know which room he's in! Im such a dork!!"  
  
Shane laughed.  
  
"No worries! Follow me & we'll go check the list!"  
  
She followed Shane down into the lobby.  
  
"Oh while I have you here I'll tell you about your first job!" Shane said excitedly! "Well what I mean is I want you to do an interview with someone, we'll check it out & if it's good enough it will go in next months WWF magazine!!"  
  
Gemma's face brightened!  
  
"Wow! Erm...cool! Who do I have to interview?"  
  
"Oh...Vince!"  
  
Gemma stared at Shane in disbelief!  
  
"VINCE?"  
  
"Nah just kidding!" He laughed. "Wouldnt want you to quit on your first day!!"  
  
"oh thank God!! Oh Imean....not that there's anything wrong with your Dad or anything...I just...."  
  
"It's ok!" He grinned! "I know what you mean! Actually you will be interviewing Dwayne! I figured since you two already met it would be a bit less daunting for you!"  
  
"The Rock? You're telling me my first job for the WWF is to interview The Rock?"  
  
"Dwayne's a nice guy! Dont worry I'll tell him not to bite!...room 24!"  
  
"huh?"  
  
"Your friend...he's in room 24!"  
  
"Oh....ok....thanks! She smiled.  
  
"9:30 sharp on Tuesday morning! My office! You have transport right?"  
  
"yes. Ok I'll be there! Well unless I totally freak out before then!!" she laughed. "See ya!"  
  
"Bye! Hey Gemma?!"  
  
She turned around.  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"You have a very pretty smile........use it on Dwayne & it'll be a walk in the park!!" shane laughed & walked away. Gemma blushed!  
  
*******  
  
A few minutes later she found herself alone with Adam in his room. They sat on the couch side by side drinking coffe & talking about nothing in particular. Adam took her cup from her hand & put it beside his on the table.He gently pushed her back on the couch & kissed her.It was a nice kiss! Gemma thought she'd even go as far as saying it was a great kiss! But it didnt compare to the kiss she'd shared with Jeff that morning. She tried to push it to the back of her mind. Adam was great! Adam was gorgeous! Adam was hers, Jeff wasnt, end of story! He put his hand on her breast & she broke the kiss, sitting up.  
  
"Adam Im sorry!"  
  
"what's wrong honey?"  
  
"Nothin.....I guess it's just been a hell of a long day!"  
  
"you sure?"  
  
She took hold of his hands.  
  
"Adam.." She paused "Look Im....well.....I dont want this thing to be based purely on sex y'know?!"  
  
"Hey! hey, no worries! Im so sorry! I didnt mean to push you into anything!"  
  
"No, you didnt push me into anything Adam! It's just I really like you....but.....oh I dunno! im just tired & babbling! Ignore me!"  
  
"I could never ignore you!"  
  
Adam pulled her close & kissed her deeply. then he held her in his arms.  
  
"Im sorry Adam!" She whispered over his shoulder.  
  
"Gemma listen to me." He said looking into her eyes, "I dont want this to be just sex either I swear!" He smiled. "I care about you! im sorry if Im going too fast it's just...well I tend to get a bit carried away sometimes!"  
  
"Adam! You should check out the.........shit! I did it again didnt I?!" said Jay as he bounded into the living room. Gemma laughed.  
  
"Hey Jay! How ya doin?!"  
  
"oh erm...fine thankyou! isnt this building great!!" he grinned & bounced into one of the bedrooms!  
  
"Wow he seems chilled!!"  
  
"See now that's the Jay I know & love!" Said Adam gesturing towards the bedroom door!  
  
"Well I gotta dash before Amy sends the search party out!"  
  
They stood up.  
  
"So I'll see you tomorrow yeah? I mean I havent blown it?"  
  
"Oh Adam!" Gemma laughed. "No you dork! You havent blown it!!"  
  
They had one last kiss then Gemma left.  
  
She was halfway down the corridor when she realised she didnt even know her own room number!!!!  
  
She slapped a hand to her forehead & laughed! Just then Shane came around the corner.  
  
"SHANE!" She called, "I DID IT AGAIN!!" 


	40. Chapter43

Chapter 43  
  
The girls finally arrived back at the appartment at around 2am, slightly worse for wear!!  
  
"That guy that was after you! Man what a geek!" Gemma giggled as she flopped on the couch.  
  
"Oh man! He was seriously ugly!" Amy laughed & sat on Gemma's legs! "Good night though huh?"  
  
"Yep very good & Im very drunk!" Gemma sat up & crossed her legs facing Amy. Their giggles eventually subsided.  
  
"Im not even tired!"  
  
"Me either!"  
  
"Gem?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You wanna eat ice cream?!"  
  
"We have ice cream?!"  
  
"Chocolate!"  
  
"Bring it on girl!!"  
  
Amy got the ice cream from the freezer & 2 spoons & sat back down. They started eating.  
  
"Amy?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I kissed Jeff today!"  
  
"I KNOW!!" Both girls started laughing!  
  
"I KNOW YOU KNOW!!" Gemma laughed. "Man it aint even funny!!"  
  
Amy slid off the couch & they laughed even harder! She stayed on the floor & leaned on Gemma's leg.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what you ass!"  
  
"What was it like?!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The kiss you ass!!" Amy said sarcastically!  
  
Gemma stopped laughing.  
  
"Ive never been kissed like that before in my entire life!"  
  
Amy looked up at Gemma & stopped giggling.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Gemma sighed.  
  
"Amy it was like...amazing!! I dont even know how it happened! One minute we were talking & the next....well I was knocked out!!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Havent you got anything constructive to say?!"  
  
"Not yet! Im waiting for the juicy bits!" Amy said tucking into some more ice cream.  
  
"What if there are no juicy bits?!"  
  
"OH PLEASE!! Matt said him & Mike could feel the heat from the porch steps! And your Dad's fence aint never gonna be the same again!!"  
  
"Matt & Michael?!"  
  
"Yup & from what I heard you two were pretty intense! So come on, spill it girl!!"  
  
"Jesus! Michael will freak on me!"  
  
"Aw shit to him! Tell me about Jeff!" Amy grinned.  
  
Gemma looked down at her hands recalling that kiss & shivered!  
  
"Oh Amy I cant even begin to describe it!"  
  
"Well try Im running out of ice cream!"  
  
Gemma wasnt really listening to her, she was lost in the memory of the kiss she'd shared with Jeff.  
  
"Well it'slike you said with Matt, y'know....how you melted! Christ I just wanted to rip off his damn clothes & fuck him right there in the yard!!"  
  
Amy snorted & coughed chocolate ice cream all over her shirt!  
  
"GEMMA!"  
  
"Well you asked!"  
  
"Yeah but break it to me gentally girl!!" They both laughed.  
  
"So what stopped ya?"  
  
"Stopped me what?"  
  
"From taking it further!"  
  
"I dont know Amy! Seriously I mean I wanted to....but something inside of me just snapped!!"  
  
"But now you regret it right?"  
  
"No...well part of me wants him so bad Amy! But the other part knows its not right! It wouldn't work!"  
  
Amy nodded.  
  
"Ok, I dont get it but OK!"  
  
"And I knew he felt the same way! He wouldnt have kissed me like that otherwise! And I could.....well y'know?"Gemma grinned.  
  
"I know what?!"  
  
"Well we were sorta close together & I could kinda...y'know feel his...erm....enthusiasm!!"  
  
Amy choked again!  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"Yeah!!"  
  
"Oh my God Gemma!!"  
  
"Well you wanted to know so Im telling you!!"  
  
They burst into fits of laughter & it took them a few minutes before they could stop!! They finished off the ice cream & decided to go to bed! It was then that they realised how thin the walls were between their rooms as Gemma could still hear Amy giggling!!  
  
"Amy shut the fuck up!" Gemma shouted & promptly feel out of bed which made Amy even worse!!  
  
"Gemma?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Was it big?!"  
  
Amy go to sleep!!"  
  
"No tell me! I wanna know!!"  
  
"Why so we can compare notes!!" They laughed again! "I couldnt tell how freakin big it was now go to sleep!!"  
  
"Oh come on you must have had some idea!!"  
  
"Ok ok so it was HUGE! Goodnight!!"  
  
"Now you're making me jealous!!!"  
  
"GOODNIGHT AMY!!"  
  
They laughed until their sides hurt! Eventually it all went quiet. Gemma lay awake thinking about Jeff. She had wanted him so badly, but she knew she had to give it up! she knew they could never be any more than friends it it hurt like hell! She didnt want to cry again.....she'd cried enough tears for Jeff Hardy! She choked them back for as long as she could. One tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Dammit!" She whispered & wiped it away. But it was too late. The floodgates opened.  
  
"Damn you Jeff Hardy!!"  
  
She turned over & burried her head in her pillow. A few moments later her door opened.  
  
"Gemma? Are you ok hun?"  
  
"No!" She sobbed.  
  
"Oh shit! Move over!"  
  
Amy climbed into Gemma's bed & hugged her. She didnt say anything, she just let Gemma sob on her shoulder for a while & stoked her hair.  
  
"God I am such a fucking idiot Amy!"  
  
"Shhh....you're not an idiot! Why do you say that?!"  
  
"Because I thought Id come down here & be with Adam & forget Jeff even existed!!"  
  
"But you cant?"  
  
Gemma shook her head.  
  
"I tried Amy I really fuckin tried!"  
  
"So what's wrong with you & Jeff getin..."  
  
"No Amy! We cant! It just wouldnt work! Its not right!"  
  
"But from what you just told me Gemma it is SO right! For someone to make you feel like that with one kiss.....isnt that telling you something?!"  
  
" No I cant! He is my best friend Amy! We cant do it! If we split up we lose everything!"  
  
"But you'll gain so much more by trying!!" Amy sighed. "So why the kiss? Why even bother to torture yourselves for nothing?!"  
  
"I have no idea! It was building for a while....I guess the tension...everything...it just happened Amy! I couldnt stop it!" She sniffed again. "We've already decided it wont be happening again!"  
  
"Oh sweetheart you are kidding yourself! You & Jeff....man it was meant to be! Everyone can see it! You cant deny it Gemma not when you're both in love! It doesnt make sense!"  
  
"So what about Adam!? He is such a great guy! No way am I fucking him around! He doenst deserve that!"  
  
"You are fucking him around Gemma! Just by staying with him when you're in love with another guy...that's fucking him around!"  
  
"No Im gonna make it work Amy! Me & Adam! I have to."  
  
"Why is it that you & Jeff have a mental block when it comes to seeing what's right infront of you!?"  
  
"Amy I love him..........but I'll get over it...I have to." 


	41. Chapter44

Chapter 44  
  
The next few days passed with no mention of the drunken confessions Gemma made to Amy. They'd all started work now, every day was something new & exciting & Gemma was having the time of her life! She'd interviewed Dwayne 2 days earlier & really enjoyed it although she was still waiting to see whether it would be published. Dwayne had been really great with her & afterwards he'd taken her & Shane out to lunch. She'd gotten to know him quite well & she was pleased to be fitting in & making new friends & doing a job she really loved!  
  
Since the interview she'd also written a review of a house show which Shane had posted on the internet! She'd had a blast at the show & afterwards she'd gotten to meet a few of the wrestlers! Adam had been very jealous when she'd told him how Shane had introduced her to guys like Stone Cold Steve Austin & Mick Foley!  
  
Amy, Adam & Jay had been busy in training during the day & had been taken to shows most nights to watch the 'pro's' in action! Gemma spent her days tagging along behind Shane, who seemed to have taken her under his wing, which she was very greatful of! Her nights were speant either at house shows or sitting infront of a computor screen typing up her work. She worked late & she worked hard & she was loving every minute of it!  
  
She didnt see much of Adam which she was kinda sad about & she only saw Amy in passing in & out of the appartment.  
  
She was sitting at the computor late one evening typing up her latest story when her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Gem!"  
  
"Jeff?"  
  
"Yeah it's me! Just thought Id call & see how its all going down there!"  
  
"Oh...hi! Yeah its all good!" She didnt know how to handle this at all, her heart pounded in her throat.  
  
"Ok, great! I just thought maybe you would have called me before now? I was getting worried!"  
  
"Oh sorry...Ive been so busy! I havent even called Dad in days! Erm......so how are you?"  
  
"Well the good news is...we'll be comming down tomorrow!"  
  
"TOMORROW?!"  
  
"Yeah well, Matt spoke to Vince yesterday....he's getting restless! So we decided we could come down.....I mean its pointless Matt missing out on training because of me!"  
  
"Oh........right....I mean that's great!"  
  
"Yeah I can just sit in on the sessions for a week or so...its my ankle thats holding me back! It's so frustrating!"  
  
"Well dont rush anything though Jeff or it could be permenantly screwed!"  
  
"Yeah I know. Vince is a smart guy with smart doctors! They wont let me put a foot in that ring until Im 100%! Besides I kinda miss you.....and erm Amy too! Its not the same without you guys around!"  
  
Gemma laughed. "Yeah I know what you mean! Me & Amy were just saying the same thing, it aint the same just us two on our own!"  
  
"So.......guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"  
  
"Guess so."  
  
"Oh how's my car by the way?"  
  
"Apart from the missing door & the cracked windshield you mean?!"  
  
"You better be joking!"  
  
"RELAX! The damn car is fine!"  
  
"Jesus Gemma I almost freaked!"  
  
"Trust me will you? Besides I have my own car now!"  
  
"You're kidding me?"  
  
"Nope! It still needs to be paid for but I figured Id need my own transport once you guys got here anyway!"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Oh Jeff I have call waiting! I'll have to go! See you tomorrow!"  
  
"Sure thing!"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello beautiful! remember me?"  
  
"Adam! Hey whatcha up to?!"  
  
"Well I was just gonna ask you the same thing! See Ive got a couple of hours with nothin to do!"  
  
"Well let me finish up here & Im sure I'll find something to amuse you!"  
  
"Sounds promising!"  
  
"Hey I make no promises!!" Laughed Gemma. "Give me half an hour & I'll come over to your place ok?"  
  
"Cant wait!"  
  
*******  
  
As it turned out it was 2 hours before Gemma could get finished & get toAdam's appartment! She found the door unlocked & the place in darkness. She went into Adam's room & saw he'd gone to bed. She stood looking at him for a little while then started to get undressed. She hadn't slept with him since they'd arrived down there but somehow now seemed to be the right time. She slid her naked body next to his under the covers & he stirred.  
  
"Gemma?"  
  
She didnt speak. She passionatle kissed him & he moaned.  
  
"You sure you want....."  
  
"Shhhhh..." She put a finger to his lips "Im sure!"  
  
Her hand slid down between his legs & he gasped & grabbed her tightly, kissing her deeply.  
  
It was another 4 hours and 5am before they fell asleep exhausted in each other's arms. 


	42. Chapter45

Chapter 45  
  
Gemma walked into her appartment at 8:30am wearing one of Adam's t-shirts (which totally swamped her!!) , her skirt from the night before & her sunglasses.  
  
"Wow you look like you had a good night last night!!" Amy was in the kitchen still in her pj's making coffee. Gemma grunted & flopped on the couch.  
  
"Want a coffee?"  
  
"mmm thanks!"  
  
"So, Adam's place last night huh?"  
  
"No actually I was screwing Shane all night on his office floor!" Gemma said sarcastiacally.  
  
"HA! If that were true then you'd have the day off today & I know you haven't...unlike moi!"  
  
"Aw man go on! Rub it in why dont ya?!"  
  
"Would I?" Amy smiled & handed Gemma her coffee. "How long ya got?"  
  
"Oh about an hour! Im gonna drink about 20 cups of this stuff & have a shower!"  
  
"Did you get any sleep at all last night?!"  
  
"About 2 or 3 hours! Now I look like shit, feel like a zombie & I have to go photograph Triple H while he's working out this morning!"  
  
"Triple H? No way!!"  
  
"Yes way!!" Gemma laughed & drank some more coffee. "Hey did Matt call you last night?"  
  
"Yep!" Amy beamed. "They'll be here about 5:30!"  
  
"Oh...Im not sure if I'll be finished by then!"  
  
"Gem you gotta face him sometime hun!"  
  
"What? Look Amy dont start! Besides we spoke on the phone last night & everything's cool!"  
  
"Everything's cool? Yeah right!"  
  
"Well it is!" Gemma protested. "Aw man there's no talking to you when you're in this sort of mood! Im gonna take a shower!"  
  
"So prove me wrong!" Amy called after her, "Be here at 5:30!"  
  
"WHATEVER!" Gemma shouted from behind the bathroom door!  
  
*******  
  
Gemma's day didnt get any better! She was stuck in traffic & 20 minutes late for her photo session with Hunter. Needless to say he was pissed at having to wait & so decided to be a complete asshole for the rest of the morning! Gemma was pretty sure her photographs were going to suck!!"  
  
When she came out of the gym she discovered she had a flat tyre! At the same time she was standing in the parking lot exclaiming "SHIT!" rather loudly at the car, Shane called to say her interview with Dwayne had been rejected!!  
  
She was searching in her purse for her keys & dropped her cell phone, smashing it to pieces! Now she couldnt even call anyone to come & resue her! Gemma gave up! She threw her purse across the ground & sat down on the kerb with her head in her hands. She was so tired & so confused & she just wanted to go to bed for a week! She was pissed & she'd had enough!  
  
"Miss? Everything alright?"  
  
She looked up to see a tall blonde guy in old sweats with a sports bag thrown over his shoulder. She suddenly felt ridiculous! What must she look like? A grown woman having a nervous breakdown on the kerbside!! She felt very embarrassed!  
  
"Oh....yes. Thankyou! Im just erm..." She bent down & started to scoop up the contents of her purse.  
  
"Sitting on the kerb with a flat tyre right?" The guy smiled!  
  
"Yeah erm...something like that! Man do I feel like an ididot!!"  
  
"What's say I give you a hand? I dont think I can do much for this.." He said picking up some of the pieces of her cell phone "But I can sure as hell change a tyre!"  
  
Gemma looked at him with her head on one side.  
  
"Canadian?"  
  
"Every bit of me! Why?"  
  
"Oh just my bo...my erm friend is from Canada! Maybe you know him!"  
  
He coughed.  
  
"Well erm its kind of a big place..!!"  
  
Gemma slapped a hand to her forehead!  
  
"Ok do you happen to carry a gun that I could put in my mouth right now before this day gets any worse!!"  
  
He laughed!  
  
"That's the first time that's happened to me!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"A woman I just met asking me to put my loaded weapon in her mouth!!"  
  
Gemma stared at him......then she laughed.  
  
"Chris!"He said holding out his hand.  
  
"Gemma! And if you can change that fucking thing Id be eternally greatful!" She kicked the car wheel! "Im just gonna sit here & keep my mouth shut before I say anything else that could cause me embarrassment!!"  
  
She sat back down on the kerb & Chris laughed.  
  
"Dont worry! We all have days like this!" He started to change the tyre. "So what brings you here?"  
  
"I Work for the WWF!" She grinned! "Im sorry its just I haven't been with them long & it still seems unreal when I say it out loud!"  
  
"Yeah I know that feeling!"  
  
"You're a wrestler then?"  
  
"Yeah! Ive only been here a week myself! Its crazy!! You?"  
  
"Journo!"  
  
"Aussie!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're Australian?"  
  
"Well kinda! I havent lived there since I Was eight years old! How did you figure that out!!?"  
  
"I can hear it...the accent.." He strained & lifted the wheel off, "Its still there ever so slightly in certain things you say!"  
  
"Wow! I didnt even realise!" She smiled. 'Nice guy!' she thought to herself & as he wiped the sweat from his forhead she thought 'nice ass!!' and then quickly looked away!  
  
"So you going anywhere in particular?"  
  
"Nope not really! you?"  
  
"Nah....just to lunch....on my own!" He winked at her & she just smiled.  
  
"You're gonna make me ask you out loud?!" He laughed.  
  
"Ask me what?" She said smiling.  
  
"OK........Gemma........who Ive only known for five minutes, but I think is a nice girl....would you come to lunch with the guy who just rode in on his white horse?!"  
  
She laughed. This was crazy! 'What is wrong with me?' she thought to herself. But she said yes anyway! 


	43. Chapter 46

Chapter 46  
  
So, Gemma went to lunch with a total stranger! She had no idea why she went along, normally she would have politely turned him down! Just lately though she cared less & less about what was the 'right' thing to do & was adopting this new 'what-the-hell' attitude!  
  
She had a really great time with Chris! He was easy to talk to. easy to listen to & very easy on the eyes!!! After lunch she decided to go shopping for a new cell phone & Chris asked if he could tag along with her!  
  
"Why would you wanna come with me to buy a new phone?" She asked slightly surprised! "I thought guys hated shopping in any form!!"  
  
"Well I figured if I walk away now then you have the perfect excuse not to give me your number!" He winked!  
  
So off they went shopping together! She eventually found her perfect phone but only after she'd had the assistant demonstrate around 10 different models! The one she picked was a bit out of her price range but she figured 'what-the-hell' & used her credit card!  
  
"Ok, so you have your phone!"  
  
"And there's my number!" Said Gemma handing Chris a piece of paper. He grinned & put it in his pocket.  
  
"So now where are you going?"He asked.  
  
Gemma looked at her watch. It was 3:30pm.  
  
"SHIT! I was meant to be getting these films of Hunter back to Shane ages ago!!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Listen....you need a ride somewhere? Im going back to Shane's office but I can drop you somewhere on the way if you want?"  
  
"Well can you take me back to the gym? I left my car in the parking lot there!"  
  
"Sure! Now lets go before I get my ass fired already!!"  
  
Ten minutes later Gemma's car pulled into the parking lot of the gym.  
  
"Well....I had a really nice time today! Thankyou!" Said Chris undoing his seat belt.  
  
"Yeah, me too! Made a nice change from eating a sandwich in my car!" She laughed.  
  
"So..."  
  
"So..." Gemma looked at him.  
  
"So, this is the really awkward part where I dont know whether to kiss you or not!" Chris grinned.  
  
Gemma gulped. She tried really hard to find her 'what-the-hell' attitude, but right at that moment when she needed it most, it seemed to have taken a vacation!!  
  
"Oh....erm.....look Chris....I dont....well the thing is....."  
  
"It's ok! Dont worry about it!" he smiled. "You have a boyfriend right?"  
  
Gemma sighed.  
  
"Well....kinda....well yes actually I do! Im so sorry!"  
  
"Dont be! I figured as much anyway! Listen what's say we keep in touch though....just as friends?!"  
  
Gemma laughed out loud & Chris gave her a strange look.  
  
"Im sorry! It's just my life is a little bit fucked up right now!! But yeah, Id like us to be friends!"  
  
Chris leaned over & kissed her cheek.  
  
"Thankyou for a great day!" He smiled & got out of the car. Gemma smiled all the way to Shane's office!  
  
*******  
  
".........so if we could go over this schedule right now that would be great!" Shane said throwing a huge pile of papers onto his desk. Gemma looked at her watch.....5pm.  
  
"Sure thing! Im not doing anything else today!" She was detrmined not to be back at the appartment by 5:30 even if it was gonna make Amy even worse with her nagging!! So she went through her schedule with Shane for another 2 hours & found out what she would be doing for the next couple of weeks.  
  
She had some pretty good jobs comming up! Shane wanted her to photograph 2 house shows & then hopefully if her pictures were good enough she'd be going to Smackdown!  
  
"SMACKDOWN!?" She looked at Shane with her mouth open. He smiled.  
  
"All going to plan yes, you will be photographing Smackdown!"  
  
"YES!!!" She jumped up & hugged him!  
  
"Woah! Woah!" Shane laughed "We'll have to wait & see how the house shows go ok?"  
  
Gemma looked him in the eye.  
  
"Seriously Shane, what are my chances? I mean do you think Im good enough?"  
  
"Gemma I know its early days....but I think you're gonna make it big time!" He sat down on the chair beside her. "The only thing that worries me is......well sometimes you seem a little distracted...."  
  
There was a knock on the office door.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
A secretary popped her head inside the office.  
  
"Mr McMahon, the photographs have arrived." She handed him a package. Gemma gulped. She hadnt planned on being here when Shane looked at her pictures of Hunter!  
  
"Ah right....now lets see..."  
  
He opened the package & began to go through Gemma's photographs. His face dropped.  
  
"See Gemma! This is what Im talking about!!" he threw the photographs onto the desk infront of her & she jumped. Just as she had suspected, they were terrible.  
  
"Sorry Shane."  
  
"Sorry?! Sorry isnt worth shit Gemma!! I know you are better than this dammit!!" He scratched his head & took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Ok so what the hell happened here?"  
  
Gemma hung her head.  
  
"I...I was stuck in traffic & I was 20 minutes late! Hunter got pissed at me &...well he was being a real asshole all morning!"  
  
Shane sighed & shook his head.  
  
"Look, I know how Hunter can be Gemma but all you had to do was turn up on time for Gods sake! These guys work their asses off 24/7 y'know? Its not too much to ask is it?"  
  
"No it isnt. Im sorry."  
  
"Alright. What's say we call it a night here? I'll call Steve & arrange for you to go down & photograph him in the morning....9am ok?"  
  
"Ok." She stood up to leave.  
  
"Gemma....remember what I said yeah? You want this job you have to limit your distractions & concentrate harder on what you are supposed to be doing.....do that & you will go far!"  
  
"Ok...goodnight Shane."  
  
Gemma left the office somewhat deflated & embarrassed! It felt like she had just had her head chewed off by a teacher at school! But she knew he was right!  
  
It was 8pm when she finally got into her car. 


	44. Chapter 47

Chapter 47  
  
When she got home the place was thankfully in darkness. She turned on the light & dumped her purse, keys & files on the counter in the kitchen, then she saw the note.  
  
'Gone to cafe Uno, just round the corner if you want to join us! Adam & Jay are here too! Tried calling you but your cell has been switched off all day!  
  
See you there!  
  
Amy'  
  
"No you wont!" Said Gemma tossing the note into the bin.  
  
She took a long hot shower & it gave her time to think about what Shane had said to her. She knew he was right, she needed to make some changes or this was going to go nowhere! The first thing she needed to sort out was Jeff! She had to face him & things had to go back to the way they were. He was the only one that could keep her sane, if she lost their friendship she would lose her mind! It wasnt going to be easy but she was determined it was gonna work!!  
  
Then there was Adam! What she was going to do about Adam she had no plans for & it scared her. He was nice! They had fun, great sex......but there was nothing solid for her to hold onto. Maybe she could fall in love with him given time, but right now she wasnt hopeful.  
  
She got out of the shower feeling a lot more refreshed & a lot calmer in her mind. She had a coffee & then went to bed. She was asleep in minutes.  
  
She didnt hear the others come home around 11pm. She didnt feel Adam planting a kiss on her lips & pulling up her cover, nor did she see Jeff who was standing in her doorway, hang his head & turn away before Adam saw him looking.  
  
*******  
  
Next morning Gemma was awake & out of bed at 6:30am. She was determined to make this work & no way was she going to show up late for Austin!! She went straight into the bathroom & got washed & dressed. She had to admit as she looked in the mirror she looked pretty damn good in her new black jeans & white shirt! She felt good too, like she had a new outlook on life! She tied her hair back, put on some make up & she was done!  
  
She walked into the living room & jumped at the sight of something on the couch! It was something under a blanket & it snored! Gemma noticed the mass of blonde hair comming out of one end & her stomach did a back flip....it was Jeff! She took several deep breaths & tip toed to the kitchen to make some coffee. She figured if she was real quiet she'd be out of there in five & he'd never know she'd been there! Of course. as is always the case, the quieter she treid to be the more noise she made!! She dropped the spoon onto the bench & held her breath, Jeff didnt move. She walked into the cupboard door she'd left open & banged her head...  
  
"FUCK IT!" She muttered, rubbing the fast appearing lump on her forehead, Jeff still didnt wake up! It wasnt until she picked up her cup & spilled hot coffee on her hand that Jeff stirred!  
  
"SHIT!" She exclaimed rather loudly & then stopped herself, but it was too late!  
  
"You ok?" Said a sleepy voice from the couch. Gemma rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah fine! Sorry for waking you up!"  
  
"It's ok." Jeff yawned. "What time is it?" He sat up & leaned over the back of the couch. Gemma looked at her watch.  
  
"Seven fifteen."  
  
"You going to work?" Jeff asked eyeing her clothes.  
  
"Yeah I have a shoot with Austin at nine & I dont wanna be late! How come you slept on our couch?"  
  
"WOAH! Never mind the couch! Austin? As in Stone Cold Steve??!!"  
  
"The very same!"  
  
"Holy shit! That's awesome!"  
  
"Ahem....couch? You? Asleep? Here? Why?"  
  
"Oh yeah well we kinda dont have an appartment...well until today! Shane's fixing it for us, just we weren't expected so soon!" Jeff smiled & Gemma quickly looked down at her not very interesting cup of coffee! "Matt slept in Amy's room....not that they did much sleeping by the sounds of things!! It's a wonder any of us got any sleep!!" He laughed.  
  
"Jesus! Im glad I slept through that then!" Gemma smiled.  
  
Jeff got up from the couch wearing sweat pants & a white vest, Gemma quickly turned away & went to the sink. She bit on her lip. 'Get a grip girl! It's nothing you aint seen a thousand times before!' she thought.  
  
"So.....here we are huh?"  
  
"Um......oh.....yeah!"  
  
"Gemma?"  
  
"Hmmmm?"  
  
"Look at me!"  
  
She closed her eyes & gulped.  
  
"Sure what's up?" She said turning to face him & putting on her best fake smile!  
  
"What happened.....the day you left....I..."  
  
"Look Jeff I really do need to get going!" She turned to leave but he grabbed her arm.  
  
"We need to talk!"  
  
She stopped but didnt look at him.  
  
"Yeah, but not right now, I need to get to work!" She took a step forward but Jeff didnt release his grip. She turned & looked him in the eye.  
  
"Jeff...please...look it's fine! It's ok! Over & done with...in the past! Let's just forget about it ok?"  
  
"Yeah sure!"  
  
He pulled her towards him & Hugged her. She just stood there for a few seconds & then reluctantly put her arms around him. It wasnt the same. It wasnt natural. It wasnt two best friends hugging each other! It was forced, uncomfortable & Gemma wanted to scream at him-  
  
'See! This is why I didnt do anything about my feelings for you! Its all fucked up & there's no going back!'....but she said nothing. She'd never felt so sad, so crushed in her whole life.  
  
"I....I have to go now or I will get in trouble."  
  
They parted. Jeff just stood & looked at her, he looked as gutted as she felt! He rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Yeah. You go. I'll er....I guess I'll see you later."  
  
"Sure. Bye then." Gemma picked up her files, her case & her purse & walked out of the appartment. She paused outside the door to make sure she had her car keys & she heard Jeff bang what sounded like his fist on the counter & shout "FUCK IT!"  
  
She put her hand to her mouth, tried to stop the tears & hurried as quickly as she could down to her car. It was screwed! Nothing was ever going to be the same between them, she knew that as soon as she held him. But right now she choked back her tears. She had a job to do. 


	45. Chapter 48

Chapter 48  
  
A couple of weeks past & things were much the same. Gemma threw herself into her work & very rarely saw Jeff, although he saw her! She didnt know he watched her from the sidelines at three houseshows. He saw her from his window every morning as she set off for work. He was devastated! When they did see each other face to face it was difficult, Gemma found herself avoiding him as much as possible rather than go through the agony of trying to think of something to say.  
  
Her relationship with Adam was better than ever! When he was away with the WWF she missed him! Every minute she wasnt working she speant with him! She'd traveled only once with some of the guys but Shane said it would become a more frequant thing which she was happy about as it meant she would get to spend even more time with Adam!  
  
One day she had the job of photographing a pre-show, in-ring training session! It was guys like Big Show, Kurt Angle & a guy called himself Y2J who she'd never heard of before! They were in the ring messing around, going through some moves for the night's show & Gemma was happily taking shots of them. When she focused in on Y2J she almost dropped her camera!  
  
"Chris??!!"  
  
He looked over to her & seemed just as shocked as she was!  
  
"Jesus! Where have you been hiding?!" He came over & leaned on the ropes.  
  
"Oh Ive been around!" She smiled. "Y2J huh!?"  
  
"The very one!" He laughed.  
  
"Good to see you again! You never did call me!"  
  
"Oh god he is such a slut!!" Shouted Big Show! "Get your beach boy ass back over here!"  
  
Gemma laughed. Chris jokingly gave him the finger!  
  
"Well I figured with this boyfriend of yours in the picture it was maybe best to leave it for a while!" He smiled. "He...er....still IN the picture?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Sorry!" She laughed.  
  
"Ah well! Such is life!" He shrugged his shoulders & winked at her.  
  
"Listen fly boy this is no time to be hooking up with chicks! Leave her alone & lets get some work done!" Show laughed.  
  
"Yeah yeah! Im comming big guy!! I'd better get going then! We'll keep in touch yeah?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Oh erm..I dont think your boyfriend is too impressed with me talking to you!" He winked & pointed up to the seats.  
  
Gemma looked up & saw Jeff.  
  
"Oh great!" She muttered & started to head towards him.  
  
"Hey!" She sat down beside Jeff. "Whatcha up to? You ready for the ring yet?"  
  
"Nope." He hung his head. "But Matt is!"  
  
Gemma put her head in one hand & looked at him.  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Maybe I'll get some good pictures!"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Is he comming out soon then?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Is Amy with him today?"  
  
"Think so."  
  
There was a long silence. Gemma had had enough.  
  
"THATS IT!" she stood up. "IM FUCKING SICK OF THIS JEFF!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know what!!" She sat back down. "US! This! GOD Jeff this isnt right!!"  
  
He sniggered & shook his head.  
  
"Go on then.....say it!"  
  
"Say what?!"  
  
They were rasing their voices in a virtually empty arena & a few heads were turning. Matt & Amy were headed to the ring. Amy looked up at the voices.  
  
"Shit it's Jeff & Gemma!" She started to head for the stairs but Matt stood in her way.  
  
"Leave it!"  
  
She looked at him, shocked.  
  
"Bu....."  
  
"Leave it I said!" Amy looked at him & knew he wasnt pissing around here! "Im sick & tired of their shit! We have to get to work!"  
  
......  
  
"You know you're just dying to tell me its all my fucking fault!! That I fucked up everything!" Jeff stood up & turned his back to her, ready to walk away!  
  
"Dont you walk away from me Jeff Hardy!" She put her hand on his shoulder & turned him around.  
  
"Yeah well let me tell you something Gemma..." He got right up in her face, "It takes two y'know! It wasnt just me out in the yard that day!" He started to walk away but she grabbed his arm.  
  
"Jeff....dont go!"  
  
He stood still.  
  
"Why not? Whats the fucking point anyway Gemma?!"  
  
"Sit down please! Everyone's looking at us! You were right the day you came here, we need to talk!" He looked at her but still didnt sit down. Gemma knew he was ready to walk out on her. "I miss you Jeff!" She looked into his eyes & his face softened.  
  
"I miss you too Gemma! I need it to be how it was!"  
  
"Me too! Look sit down please!"  
  
They both sat down. She wasnt sure if this was gonna make a blind bit of difference to their situation but if she didnt try she was going to lose her mind! For the first time in several weeks she got hold of his hand. It didnt feel all that bad!  
  
"We can do this Jeff!" She said quietly, "I know we can! We've just both been to fucking stupid to try that's all!"  
  
"Yeah that about sums it up!" He let out a laugh.  
  
"Jeff.......I....I need you man! I need our friendship! Im going outs my mind here dude!"  
  
He looked up at her. "Yeah, I know the feeling!"  
  
Gemma got an uncontrolable urge to hug him. She threw her arms around his neck & they held each other. For Gemma it almost like it had been weeks ago! She was finally somewhere near to holding her best friend in her arms again & it felt so good!  
  
For Jeff it felt good for other reasons. He inhaled her perfume, ran his fingers through her hair & hated himself for it! Hated himself for the feelings he was trying to hide. Hated himself because he wanted her so much & knew it was wrong. He closed his eyes, lost in the scent of her hair & the touch of her face against his.  
  
"Listen, how about I finish up here & we go for a walk yeah?"  
  
Jeff was shaken from his thoughts.  
  
"Oh erm sure! yeah!" He smiled at her.  
  
"Ok, wont be long!" She smiled, leaned over & kissed his cheek. Jeff caught his breath. He watched her descend the steps & go back down to the ring, not taking his eyes off her.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
It was Matt! Jeff jumped, he hadnt realised he was there.  
  
"Trying to scrape together whats left of our friendship!"  
  
Matt raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Can you handle it?"  
  
Jeff sighed & rested his chin in his hands.  
  
"It's this way or no way Matt! Id rather have her as a friend than not have her at all!"  
  
"Jeff.........you're in love with her....Im right arent I?"  
  
Jeff just sat back in his seat & said nothing. Matt sighed.  
  
"All this time Jeff! All this fucking time & you wait til she has a boyfriend to decide you love her!? Jesus!" he shook his head.  
  
"I didnt know Matt!" Jeff said pleadingly, "Not for sure anyway! Not until....."  
  
"Until the day you two almost ate each other alive in her back yard?!"  
  
Jeff laughed.  
  
"Yeah......something like that!"  
  
"So, can you handle it?"  
  
"Yeah. No worries!"  
  
The two brothers hugged each other.  
  
"Jeff....Im here bro....if you need me ok?"  
  
"Sure, I know! thanks Matt! Now go make an ass of yourself in that ring so I can laugh at you!"  
  
"Hey for my baby brother I'll make an ass of myself!!"  
  
They both laughed. 


	46. Chapter 49

Chapter 49  
  
So the weeks turned into months & the months turned into a whole year! Gemma was happier than she'd ever been in her life! the guys had regular apperances on WWF programming, & Gemma's articles, reviews & photographs were in almost every WWF magazine! Most of the time she did the arena circuit with the rest of the wrestlers & they had been all over the country together! The best show ever was when they went home to NC! Her Dad, Kellie Greg & Chris showed up & she was able to introduce them all to Adam at last! They were home for a whole week & Adam seemed to get on great with everyone! Greg's job was going really well & he'd gotten himself a very nice girlfriend! Jack & Kellie were doing fine, although Gemma noted how her dad looked older, more worn somehow & it bothered her. Chris hadnt said much to anyone the whole week & he'd looked like shit when he turned up for the show! Gemma had been angry with him at first but she was so happy to be home that she soon forgot all about it!  
  
She'd even managed to catch up with Michael when they were in New York! His band had gone from strength to strength & they were now an international top selling rock band! Gemma was so proud of him & still freaked when one of their videos came on TV!  
  
Gemma & Jeff's relationship continued to get back to the way it had been. They speant a lot of time together, just talking and laughing about when they were kids & it had helped a lot!  
  
The year had gone by so quickly Gemma hardly noticed it at all.  
  
*******  
  
They were in a hotel in DC. Gemma was sitting on the bed with her lap top, emailing her review of the night's PPV to Shane, when Adam came out of the shower.  
  
"Jesus! Jeff really nailed you with that chair huh?" Gemma got off the bed & went to check the cut below Adam's eye.  
  
"Ouch! Yes.....dont fuss!"  
  
"Ok sorry! But you need to get that checked out first thing!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Adam laughed & he lifted Gemma up & kissed her. "I know something else that needs checking right now!" he said grinning at her.  
  
"Oh you do huh?!" Gemma giggled!  
  
Adam fell back on the bed & pulled her on top of him. They looked into each others eyes & Adam stroked a strand of hair away from her face.  
  
"Gemma?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you!"  
  
Gemma looked at him. She had figured maybe he did love her but he'd never actually said it out loud! It made her feel so good, so special! She stroked his forehead.  
  
"Ya know what Adam Copeland?"  
  
"What?"  
  
She paused.  
  
"I think maybe I love you too!" She smiled at him. "Maybe Im head over heels for ya!"  
  
The sex they had 5 minutes later wasnt sex! Adam made love to her & it took her breath away! They'd had lots of different sex! From loving sex to rampant ripping off clothes sex! But until that night Gemma hadnt realised that no one had ever made love to her!  
  
Afterwards they lay in each other's arms, not speaking, just lying there comfortable & in love. Gemma was happily dozing off to sleep when Adam spoke.  
  
"Gem?"  
  
"Mmmm..." She said snuggling her head into his chest.  
  
"I really do love you! I mean Im totally like hit by a fucking freight train here!"  
  
Gemma looked up into his eyes.  
  
"Is that bad?"  
  
"HELL NO! Gemma!!" He laughed! "I just need to know.....do you love me like that?"  
  
"I love you Adam!"  
  
"Yeah but do you love me like..........do you catch your breath when I walk into a room? Does your heart beat faster when I touch you? Cuz that's the way I love you Gemma!"  
  
When Adam said those words her heart did beat faster but a name came into her head. Just a name. A name that she hadnt thought mattered anymore, well not in that way anyway! She quickly pushed it out of her mind.  
  
"Yes Adam...I love you like that! I love you so much!"  
  
"Marry me Gemma!"  
  
She sat up.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I said......." He got up completely butt naked, & knelt on the floor beside the bed. "......Will you marry me?"  
  
He'd totally taken her by surprise & she giggled nervously! "Adam......I...." She paused. "......Yes!"  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"I said yes crazy naked man! I will marry you!!"  
  
Adam just looked at her in amazement!  
  
"Well? Adam say something!!"  
  
"It's....its just Ive been preparing myself for a knock back all day! I......Im so......Jesus! I cant believe you just said yes!!"  
  
He suddenly jumped up & ran around the room! Gemma couldnt stop laughing at him! He fumbled in his bag on the floor & pulled out a small box. He took out a ring, a beautiful diamond ring & placed it on Gemma's finger. Her eyes filled with tears.  
  
They kissed passionately & fell back on the bed both of them naked.  
  
"I love you....soon to be Mrs Copeland!" Adam kissed her & she giggled.  
  
"Jesus that makes me sound old! I'll be someone's mrs!!"  
  
They both laughed.  
  
They made love even more passionately than the first time. Eventually they fell asleep together, exhausted & happy. 


	47. Chapter 50

Chapter 50  
  
Gemma woke the next morning in a daze! She wasnt sure if she'd been dreaming or if all of this was real! She lifted her hand & sure enough the ring was on her finger! She smiled as she stared at it! She was so happy she wanted to tell the world!!  
  
Adam had already left, there was a red rose on the pillow beside her & she picked it up, twirling it between her fingers & smelling its perfume!  
  
She got up, had a shower & got dressed. Then she headed downstairs for some breakfast. She was halfway down the stairs when Shane came running up the other way.  
  
"Gemma!" He stopped, gasping for breath. "Phone! There's a phonecall for you at reception! It seems urgent!"  
  
"Who is it?" She asked puzzled.  
  
"Someone called Kellie. You know her?"  
  
"Yeah she's my step-mom..." Gemma froze. "SHIT! My Dad! Something's wrong!" She darted down the stairs to the reception & grabbed the phone from the counter.  
  
"KELLIE! What's wrong? Where's Dad?"  
  
"Gemma honey...your Dad is fine....it's Chris. Now I dont want you to freak out sweetheart but we need you to come home!"  
  
"Kellie....what's goin on? Where's Chris?"  
  
At that moment Jeff, Matt & Amy walked past, saw Gemma's worried face & stopped. She turned & faced them as she talked on the phone. Matt got hold of her hand.  
  
"Look honey could you just come home today?"  
  
"KELLIE!" Gemma's eyes filled with tears, Jeff put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"OK Ok! The police found Chris...he's...well its drugs Gemma...and...and it doesnt look good...." Kellie started to cry.  
  
"DRUGS?!! Kellie is he ok? Is...is he...is he dead?"  
  
Amy put a hand to her mouth & Matt put his arm around her. Shane appeared & they all stood in silence,looking at Gemma.  
  
"Gemma please...just come home!" Kellie sobbed.  
  
Gemma swooned. She leaned on Jeff & took a deep breath.  
  
"Tell me before I come home Kellie please!"  
  
There was a long pause. All Gemma could hear was Kellie's sobs & sniffles. Finally she spoke.  
  
"Im....Im so sorry Gemma!" She broke down.  
  
"NO!" Gemma shouted down the phone. "NO KELLIE! NO! NO!" She dropped the phone & sank to her knees. Jeff picked her up & held her. Matt picked up the telephone.  
  
"Kellie it's Matt!"  
  
"Son?"  
  
"Dad? What's goin on?"  
  
"It's Chris!"  
  
"Oh Jesus!"  
  
"Look just get Gemma down here somehow...Jack & Kellie....well...let's just say everyone's on their way."  
  
"Sure Dad! Listen we'll be home as soon as we can ok?"  
  
"Ok son! You take care you hear me? And look after your brother Matthew!"  
  
"I will!"  
  
Jeff took Gemma into another room & got her a brandy. She was as white as a sheet & shaking uncontrolably. He sat beside her & held her.  
  
"I.....erm......shit I gotta go call Mike...and Pat...and.."  
  
"Shhhhhh....sit down! they're on their way home. It's all taken care of." He stroked her hair.  
  
"Ok....I have to pack...I need to get home now!"  
  
"Shane's organising everything & Im comming with you!"  
  
"No, no you're not Jeff."  
  
"Adam's on raw tonight & so are Matt & Amy! Crucial parts, no way can they be written out at this short notice! Im the only one left & Im not letting you do this on your own Gem!"  
  
"Adam! Where's Adam?!"  
  
"Matt already called him. He's on his way back from the gym right now!"  
  
Jeff spoke softly & gentally rubbed her back. Gemma wasnt even on the planet! Her mind raced with a million questions that she didnt want answers to! She couldnt think straight!  
  
Adam walked in followed by Matt, Amy & shane.  
  
"Adam!" Gemma jumped up from her seat & ran into his open arms. He held her tightly.  
  
"Oh Gemma...Im so sorry!"  
  
The others just watched, feeling so helpless. Jeff turned his head away & bit on his lip.  
  
"Jeff is gonna go with her today...you guys can follow on in two days ok?" Shane said.  
  
"Like Hell he is!" Adam turned to look at Shane! "I have to go with her!"  
  
"Im sorry Adam there's no way I can ........"  
  
"CRAP Shane! Find a way!"  
  
"Adam no! Look its ok really! I'll be fine! I just want to be with my Dad!" She started to cry. "Please just go do your job & I'll see you in a couple of days."  
  
Adam reluctantly agreed. Gemma didnt see the look he gave Jeff over her shoulder as he held her. She didnt see Jeff stare back at him, unblinking, intense. Matt saw it & quickly dragged Jeff out of the room saying he had to pack! 


	48. Chapter 51

Chapter 51  
  
A WWF driver drove Jeff & Gemma to the airport. An hour later they boarded their plane in silence. Gemma felt numb. She didnt know what to do, what to think, she just sat staring out of the window not even realising how tightly she held onto Jeff's hand. Chris was gone, dead! She couldnt believe she'd never see him again...and why? Because he'd taken drugs. It wasnt an accident, it wasnt natural causes, it was damn near enough to suicide & she couldnt take it in. She tried desperately to remember the last words she'd said to him, the last time she'd seen his face, but nothing would come to her.  
  
The plane landed. Gilbert picked them up from the airport & they drove home in silence. Once outside the farmhouse Gilbert took Gemma's cases inside leaving Gemma & Jeff outside in the yard, hand in hand. She looked up at the house & at the window to Chris's room & a sudden panick welled up inside of her. She started gasping for breath.  
  
"Jeff...I cant...I cant......I cant......no I cant go in!" Her legs buckled beneath her & Jeff caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
"It's ok! It's ok!" He held her tightly & she sobbed & wailed, her head burried in his chest. She could feel his strong arms around her only this time he couldnt make everything right, couldnt make her feel safe. She cried uncontrolably, all the time he held her, stroked her hair, kissed her, told her to let it all out, let go.  
  
Eventually Michael came out of the house, his eyes red & tired. He didnt say anything. He just put his arms around them both for a while, then guided them gently towards the house.  
  
Gemma reluctantly walked in with Jeff on one side of her & Michael on the other. Everyone was sitting around the kitchen table with much the same blank expressions on their faces. Kellie & Pat went over & hugged her. She looked over Pat's shoulder & saw her Dad.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
Pat shook his head. She moved him out of the way to go to her Dad but Pat grabbed her arm.  
  
"Gem..."  
  
She gave him a stern look. No one was going to stop her going to her Dad right now! He needed her!  
  
She knelt down at her Dad's feet & took both of his hands in hers.  
  
"Dad?" He looked straight through her, unaware that she was even there beside him.  
  
"Dad?" The tears welled up in her eyes. "Dad it's me..Gemma!" She shook his hands & still nothing. She was close to screaming! "Dad! It's me! PLEASE!" Suddenly he looked at her as if seeing her for the first time.  
  
"You've come home?"  
  
"Yes Dad!" She cried.  
  
"My little girl's home!" Jack said & held her. She cried her heart out in her Dads arms. How the hell were they meant to get through this?  
  
*******  
  
She lay in her old bed wide awake. The clock said 3am. She'd cried for most of the day, it had been a long, long day & she was physically exhausted, but her mind wouldnt rest. She decided to take a walk. She threw her robe over her pyjamas, pulled on her sneakers & went out into the yard. It was a mild night & the stars were beautiful in the black sky. She sat on the porch steps for a while just staring upwards. The door opened behind her & Rhett walked out.  
  
"You had the same idea huh?" He said sitting down beside her & putting his arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head against him & held his other hand in hers.  
  
"When did that happen?!" He asked pointing to her ring.  
  
"Jesus! Id forgotten it even had happened!" she looked at the ring glistening in the moonlight. "Yesterday."  
  
"Adam I take it?"  
  
"Yeah." She sighed. "Its all so unimportant now!"  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean!" He paused, "Jenny's pregnant!"  
  
"Wow!" Gemma smiled. "Im gonna be an Auntie huh?"  
  
"Yeah.....and Im gonna be a Dad! How whacked is that!?" He smiled.  
  
"Have you told the others yet?"  
  
"No, well Mike knows....Mum knows & doesnt give a shit!"  
  
"Well mom doesnt give much of a shit about anything these days Rhett! That's what the drink does to people...makes them soul-less! I cant believe she didnt even come over!"  
  
"You wouldnt wanna see her! Believe me! She has her toy boy, his yacht, his fucking mercades....she's, well she's fucked up & Ive given up trying to reason with her!"  
  
Gemma sighed.  
  
"What's happening to us all Rhett? Jesus what a mess!"  
  
"We arent doing too bad considdering!" Said Michael sitting down on the other side of Gemma & putting a hand on her knee.  
  
"You reckon?!" she asked.  
  
"Yeah! You're a hot shot reporter, Rhett's gonna be a Dad! Pat's tennis is earning him big bucks! Greg's a sucessful businessman & me....well its all rock n roll baby!" He smiled.  
  
"Yeah well it's too damn bad we were all too wrapped up in our own perfect lives to see what Chris was going through!" Gemma snapped. "I saw it Mike! Last time I was home he was a mess! I just ignored it!" The tears came again.  
  
"Hey nobody forced him to take that shit Gemma! Man if he was to walk up that road right now Id kick his ass!"  
  
"He wont walk up that road Rhett! He wont walk up that road....not ever!"  
  
The three of them held onto each other & cried. The next morning Kellie found them all curled up together, asleep in each other's arms on the couch. 


	49. Chapter 52

Chapter 52  
  
The next day didnt feel any better. People tip-toed around the house, whispering & it was driving Gemma crazy! She decided to go to Jeff's place for some space.  
  
Jeff was making coffee when she walked in.  
  
"Hey babe!" He went to her & gave her a hug. Gemma held him tight, not wanting to let go. "You want a coffee?"  
  
"Yeah please."  
  
"You look tired. Did you get much sleep last night?"  
  
No not really. I just cant get my head round it y'know?"  
  
They sat down & Jeff handed hr a cup.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean. I remember when Mom died it just doesnt seem real does it?"  
  
Gemma hung her head & started to cry. Jeff put his cup down & lifted her from her seat.  
  
"Come here!" He held her in his arms.  
  
"All Ive done is cry dammit!" She sniffed. "I cant stop fucking crying!"  
  
"It's ok hun! It's good to cry!" He held her chin so she was face to face with him & wiped the tears from her cheeks. "This is what Im here for ok?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I must look a total mess!"  
  
"Nah....you look beaut..." He stopped. "You look fine! Besides who cares what you look like here?It's only me!" He smiled & she hugged him again.  
  
******  
  
The day after was equally as awful. The police released Chris's body so funeral arrangements had to be made. Gemma tried to keep busy doing housework & making coffee every 10 minutes. In the afternoon Jeff came over to tell her Matt, Amy & Adam would be arriving that night. They went out onto the porch for some air.  
  
"You gonna tell me about the rock then?"  
  
"The Rock? what's Dwayne got to do with anything?!" Gemma asked puzzled.  
  
"Not that rock you dope!! The one on your finger!!"  
  
"Oh right....erm..yeah its...its from Adam."  
  
She looked away.  
  
"Engagement?"  
  
"Yeah...listen I ws gonna tell you.....what with everything that's going on...I..."  
  
"Dont worry about it I understand! I guess its erm....congratualtions then huh?"  
  
"Yeah....thanks."  
  
They sat in silene for a while. The house seemed to be buzzing with people...relitives, friends of the family, aunts & cousins that Gemma never even knew existed were turing up to see her Dad! The silence out there on the porch with Jeff was a welcome break.  
  
Jeff got hold of her hand & looked at her ring.  
  
"Wow! That's some piece! Must be love!"  
  
Gemma smiled.  
  
"You would think so considdering Im marrying the guy!"  
  
Jeff looked at her.  
  
"That seems so...so final!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
He turned to face her & stroked her cheek.  
  
"You sure about this?"  
  
"Yeah! Jeff! What's goin on here?!"  
  
He smiled & turned away.  
  
"Nothin!"  
  
She looked at him puzzled.  
  
"Ok but stop acting weird! There's enough of that shit around here already!"  
  
He laughed.  
  
"Wanna go somewhere?"  
  
"Like where? Jeff you're acting crazy!!" She playfully dug her elbow into his ribs.  
  
"Hmm....well I was thinking you might wanna go & trash a bit more of your Dad's fence before Adam makes an honest woman of you!!"  
  
She put a hand to her mouth & rolled her eyes trying to surpress a giggle but she couldnt.  
  
"Bastard!" She laughed.  
  
"Bitch!" He winked & laughed along with her.  
  
They both laughed for a few minutes out there on the porch. She was having a laugh with her best friend & it felt good to smile again.  
  
*******  
  
Later in the evening Matt's car pulled into the yard. Gemma went out to greet them, she was so glad they were here.  
  
"Hey babe!" Adam said holding her tightly.  
  
"Adam! Im so glad you're here at last!" She said over his shoulder.  
  
She hugged Matt & Amy & then helped them get Adam's bags outof the car.  
  
After a while of sitting in the kitchen in silence Matt & Amy decided to to go back to Matt's place & Gemma led Adam up to her room. Outside of her door Michael grabbed Adam's hand.  
  
"Listen shitty timing I know! I just wanted to say congratulations!" He shook Adam's hand.  
  
"Thanks Mike. Yeah the celebrations are kind of on the back burner for a little while. Im...Im really sorry about your brother man."  
  
Michael shrugged his shoulders & nodded.  
  
"How's Gem been holding up?"  
  
"She's ok, well she's a little quiet but I guess that's understandable. Listen Adam....well I just wanna say watch over her for me will ya? She's not as tough as she makes out y'know?"  
  
"Yeah sure...I'll take good care of her Mike, you can count on it!"  
  
Michael nodded his head & gave Adam a hug before going into his room.  
  
"What was going on out there?" Gemma asked as Adam came into the room. "Male bonding?!"  
  
"Yeah something like that! Mike's not a bad guy!"  
  
They lay side by side on Gemma's bed, adam's feet hanging over the end!  
  
"Mike's the best! I dunno what Id do without him!" She said snuggling her head into his chest.  
  
"You holding up ok?"  
  
"Hmmm....well I think so! Im just not looking forward to thursday! I just dont know how we're gonna get through this, especially Dad! The doctor's had to sedate him twice already!" She sighed. "God knows how we'll get him through the funeral."  
  
"We'll manage hun! Dont worry!"  
  
Gemma smiled.  
  
"We will huh?"  
  
"Sure! We're a team now! Whatever you go through I go through! I love you!"  
  
"I love you too Adam. Im so glad you're here!" She squeezed him. "Jeff's been great....but I needed you!"  
  
"Jeff's been great huh?"  
  
"Yeah really supportive!"  
  
"I'll bet he has!" Adam muttered under his breath.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh nothin sweetie......just sayin Im glad he has....y'know been there for you!"  
  
Nothing else was said. They both fell asleep in their clothes curled up on Gemma's little bed. 


	50. Chapter 53

Chapter 53  
  
The day of the funeral went much the way Gemma had expected. The only thing none of them had planned for was their mother turning up! They were all very polite to her, but Gemma felt like it wasnt her mother at all. She couldnt deal with her, she had enough shit of her own to figure out & so she said 'Hello' & 'goodbye' & that was about as much as she could handle.  
  
Jack had been totally distraught & had to be virtually held up by Michael & Pat the entire time. Gemma didnt know what was more upsetting, burrying her brother or seeing her Dad like that. But they got through it all the same.  
  
2 days later they were all leaving again. Jack seemed better, not much, but there was a definate improvement! Gemma was torn. Shane told her to take as much time as she needed & on one hand she felt like she needed to be with her Dad! Greg & Michael were both staying on another week & she didnt know what was the right thing to do. After talking it over with Michael she decided she needed her work & she needed her friends. She was going to leave with the others just to get some normality back into her life, even if she did feel guilty for leaving her Dad so soon.  
  
When they got back to work Gemma found it hard to concentrate. She was constantly staring into space & her work was rapidly going down hill for a while. Shane had a heart-to-heart with her & told her to take some time off, maybe go see a doctor, which she did.  
  
The doctor gave her anti-depressants, but she didnt take them. The thought of popping any kind of pills scared the life out of her, so she flushed them down the toilet. She was gonna get through this on her own. No drugs, no therapy, just Gemma.  
  
She took a week off & relaxed. She went to training sessions to watch the guys & never once took her camera, although she had been temepted once or twice to sneak it in with her! It was after one of those training sessions that her & Adam were curled up on her couch.  
  
"Im comming back to work tomorrow."  
  
"You sure you're ready?" Adam asked a little concerned.  
  
"Yeah, Im sure! Ive had a nice week but now Im starting to get bored!!" She smiled.  
  
"Hmm....I was kinda hoping to keep you busy myself!"  
  
"Oh yeah? I know your kind of busy pal!" She playfully slapped his leg.  
  
"Not like that....although now that you mention it....." He kissed her neck & she giggled.  
  
"Well....what then?"  
  
"I was thinking maybe....wedding arrangements?" He grinned.  
  
Gemma sat up & stared at him.  
  
"So soon?"  
  
"Hey listen if you wanna wait then thats fine by me! Anything you want is fine by me! I dont wanna rush you into anything babe!"  
  
Gemma sat & thought about it. Was it too soon? Did she want to be Mrs Copeland in 3 or 4 months? Did she want to be Mrs Copeland in 3 or 4 years for that matter? Did he love her unconditionally? She knew the answer to that question was yes. Without a doubt. Did she love him? She knew that was a yes too....but unconditionally? She wasnt so sure. She opened her mouth to say, 'let's not rush anything!' 'Let me think it over for a while!' 'Maybe wait a year!' When she looked at his face what she heard comming out of her mouth surprised even her!  
  
"How about July then?"  
  
'Did I just say that out loud?' she thought to herself.  
  
"As in 2 months away?" Adam smiled. He looked like a kid who just saw Santa comming down his chimney.........on his birthday!!!  
  
Gemma shook herself back to reality.  
  
"Um....yeah! 2 months huh? why not.......sure thing!"  
  
Adam threw his arms around her.  
  
"Man! Im so excited! I love you so much! This is gonna be the best!"  
  
"I love you too!" She said over his shoulder, while her mind screamed 'WAY TO GO GEMMA!!' 


	51. Chapter 54

Chapter 54  
  
So the plans went ahead, though the doubts still crept into her mind, usually late at night while she was sitting at the computor. She would suddenly stop & think 'Holy Shit!' But here she was, just a week away from the biggest day of her life, riding the rollercoaster, going with the flow, no going back now.  
  
She was sitting in another hotel room, late one night in Texas after a Smackdown taping, her phone rang.  
  
"Hey gorgeous!"  
  
"Hi Adam!" she smiled.  
  
"Miss you!"  
  
"I miss you too! How's it goin'?"  
  
"Ah y'know...same old crap!" He laughed. "How was the show?"  
  
"Good! Im just typing up my report for Shane." She stretched & lay back on the bed. "Hotel aint bad either!"  
  
"Lucky you! I had to cook my own damn dinner!!"  
  
"Oh poor baby!" she laughed.  
  
"So.......six days away huh? You nervous?"  
  
"A little! Are you?"  
  
"Too right I am! This is more nerve wracking than walking down the ramp infront of 50,000 screaming Edge & Christian fans!!" He laughed.  
  
"Get real! Edge & Christian dont have 50,000 fans!!" She giggled!  
  
"Hey! Cut it out or I might not turn up at the church!!"  
  
"Hahaha try it & you'll see what happens buddy!!"  
  
"Jay is shitting bricks here! If I have to listen to his speach one more time Im gonna strangle him with my bare hands!!"  
  
Gemma laughed.  
  
"Poor Jay! It'll be fine!! Oh & dont forget to be ready for me comming home tomorrow at 5! We're leaving at 7 ok?"  
  
"How can I forget!?"  
  
"You're a guy! It happens!"  
  
"Im going off you!!"  
  
"Yeah right!"  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"OK so I'll see you tomorrow then!"  
  
"Yup! Bye for now!"  
  
"Love you!"  
  
"Love you too Adam!!"  
  
She switched off her phone & finished typing up her report.  
  
*******  
  
Next night she was in her old bed at home. Everyone had been fussing around them since they arrived, but it was good to see a smile on her Dad's face again!  
  
Kellie had been great about organising everything & getting Adam's freinds & relatives reservations at local hotels, Gemma could see she was in her element!  
  
2 Days later everyone started to arrive at the family home. Adam's family, Gemma's family, it was chaos! Adam had decided to take his family out & show them the town but Gemma made an excuse not to go as she longed for the peace & quiet!  
  
At about 9pm she decided to take a walk to Jeff's place as there was a few things she needed to finalise with her chief bridesmaid, Amy! When she got there however, Matt & Amy had decided to go out for the night & Gilbert was over at Gemma's Dad's place, so that left Jeff.  
  
"Needed a break huh?!"  
  
"Something linke that! The place is buzzing!"  
  
Jeff laughed.  
  
"Where's the groom tonight then?"  
  
"Gone to town with the rest of his clan!" She smiled.  
  
"So....this is it then huh?" Jeff said handing her a coffee.  
  
"Guess so! My last couple of days of freedom!" She laughed.  
  
They drank their coffee & decided it would be fun to go watch some old tapes of when they were kids! Gemma hadnt laughed so much in a long time!  
  
"Man I think I'll take these & show them to Shane!!"  
  
"YOU WILL NOT!" Jeff laughed. "If any of the guys at work see these I'll never live it down!"  
  
"Maybe just....that one!" Said Gemma grabbing a tape & running to the door! Jeff tackled her.  
  
"Give it here now Gemma!"  
  
They laughed.  
  
"No way! I want your money or this will air on Smackdown next week!!" She giggled.  
  
Jeff lunged for the tape & they both fell onto his bed laughing.  
  
"Jeff get up! You're squashing me!"  
  
He bounced on her.  
  
"What like this?!"  
  
She screamed.  
  
"Yes! Ok! Ok! Here's the tape! I give in!"  
  
They suddenly stopped, gasping for breath from laughing so much, & looked into each other's eyes.  
  
"Gemma..."  
  
She struggled out from under him.  
  
"I have to go!"  
  
She went to the door & pulled it open just an inch before Jeff's hand reached over the top of her head from behind hr & slamed it shut.  
  
"Not this time." He said.  
  
"Jeff.....wh....what are you doing? I have to go!"  
  
He shook his head & took a step towards her. She stepped back, her back banging against the door. She felt behind her for the door handle but it was no use, Jeff's hand still held the door fimly shut.  
  
"Jeff....dont do this...please! Let me go! Let me ju....."  
  
His hand brushed her cheek & she gulped, breathing deeply. Jeff just shook his head again. He leaned in to kiss her lips but she turned her face away so he lightly kissed her neck. She squeezed her eyes shut & held her breath.  
  
"I love you." He whispered as he kissed her ear.  
  
"JEff.....please...I cant...." She started to cry. "I cant...please stop...!"  
  
She bit on her lip. Deep down she knew she couldnt stop him if she tried. None of her feelings for Jeff had changed, she'd just burried them deep inside. Now they were all crawling their way upwards & outwards & no matter how hard she tried to stop this, she couldnt. 


	52. Chapter 55

Chapter 55  
  
Jeff slid his hand down to the small of her back & pulled her shirt out of the waist band of her jeans, all the time he kissed her neck & her shoulder. His breathing was heavy, almost gasping & the tears still slowly trickled down her cheeks.  
  
"Why Jeff?" She whispered. "Why now? Why?"  
  
"Because I love you. Because I want you."  
  
He put his hand down into the back of her jeans & pulled her against his body, pressing his hardness against her.  
  
"We cant do this......we cant.....Adam....I...."  
  
"Shhh...." He pressed a finger to her lips & she looked up into his eyes, blinking away her tears.  
  
"Ive loved you for so long Gemma...I just didnt see it.....not until..."  
  
"Until now Im getting married?!"  
  
She mustered all of her strength & with both hands on his chest shoved him away. He staggered back, slightly stunned.  
  
"YOU LOVE ME?!!" She screamed at him. Jeff nodded & Gemma let out a sarcastic laugh. She ran a hand through her hair & shook her head. "YOU COMPLETE BASTARD!!" She spat venomously at him, tears still stinging her face. "YOU TOTAL FUCKING BASTARD!!!" She turned & banged her fist on the door, sobbing.  
  
"Gemma....I..."  
  
She whirled around to face him.  
  
"Dont even think you can begin to put this right!!"  
  
She shoved past him & went to the window, one hand on her hip & the other almost tearing the hair from the top of her head. Jeff just stood there, arms at his side & his head down.  
  
"Why now? Why did you wait? All this time Jeff! All these fucking years!! Jesus I cant believe this is happening!!" She put her head in her hands & sobbed.  
  
"I thought you felt the same way Gemma or I wou..." He walked towards her & she held out the palm of her hand.  
  
"DONT!"  
  
He stopped, his eyes filling with tears.  
  
"You have no idea how I feel about you! You have no right to ASSUME how I feel about you!"  
  
She lunged for him, thumping his chest & shoulders with her fists & he stood there & took it. He put his arms around her & pulled her in tightly until she could no longer hit him. She gave in & stopped fighting, sobbing into his chest. He stroked her hair.  
  
"Im so sorry Gemma!" He whispered.  
  
"I love you Jeff!" She sobbed. "I fucking love you so much!"  
  
A tear fell down his cheek as he held her in his arms, he never thought he would hear those words from her.  
  
"This is crazy! What are we gonna do Gem?Ive been so stupid! Im so sorry!!"  
  
She shook her head, she couldnt speak.  
  
After a few minutes Gemma calmed down, still sniffing & shaking all over. He turned her face to his & softly brushed his lips against hers.They both yearnedfor this kiss but were both too scared to do anything. Eventually they gave in & their tongues intertwined as they passionatley kissed. She put her hand behind his head & carressed his neck, running her fingers through his hair. His hand slid up the front of her top & gently squeezed her breast. She broke the kiss, gasping for air & Jeff lifted her top up over her head & let it fall to the floor, then he did the same with his own. He pulled her close to him & the feel of flesh on flesh gave Gemma goosebumps all over her body. She wasnt thinking of Adam as he kissed her & she dug her nails into his back. She wasnt thinking of anything other than how much she had longed for this moment to happen.  
  
Her fingers traced the waistband of his jeans until she found the button, undid it & pushed them to the floor. Then she stepped out of her own & he lay her back gently on the bed, staring at this beautiful body he had wanted for so long. He lay down beside her, facing her & kissed her neck, working his way down until his lips brushed her nipple. Gemma gasped as his tongue carressed her body, she was shaking, she couldnt stop.  
  
For an hour they kissed & carressed each other, exploring every inch of each other's body's, never wanting to stop.  
  
Jeff climbed on top of her & slowly slid his body upwards. As he entered her she cried out & bit on her lip. He held her tightly, she dug her nails into his back & his shoulders, completely engulfed in the passion, nothing else mattered. As Jeff slowly moved up & down he whispered, "I love you." In her ear.  
  
She was in complete extasy. She closed her eyes praying this would never end. Every inch of her body cried out for him & she'd never felt like this before in her life. She'd already climaxed once before Jeff was even inside her & now she could feel another building up as Jeff thrust into her faster & deeper.  
  
She threw her head back, arched her back & cried out! They climaxed together in a frenzy as she clawed at his back & pulled his hair.  
  
Then when it was over & they'd caught their breath they both cried. Just held each other tightly & cried.  
  
"I never want to let you go Gem!" Jeff sniffed. "Dont marry him Gemma! I love you so much!"  
  
"I love you too Jeff!" She sobbed into his chest. Eventually they fell asleep, emotionally & physically exhausted.  
  
Amy saw them together. Adam called her around midnight to see if Gemma was there & she'd gone into Jeff's room to see if he knew where she was. She was stunned to see them curled up together under the sheet, their clothes strewn all over the room! She told Adam Gemma was asleep in the spare room so he said he'd leave her there until morning. Amy made a mental note to hang Gemma for this!!  
  
Matt saw them too! Amy couldnt keep it to herself after Matt looked in the spare room & found it empty. She told him what she saw, he said "NO WAY!" & went & had a look for himself, exclaiming "HOLY SHIT!" As he closed the door again.  
  
Gilbert also saw them. He heard Matt & went to see what was wrong. Matt tried to play it down, tried to get him away from Jeff's room but it was no use. He went in, saw them together, nodded his head & walked away.  
  
"Dad?" Said Matt a little puzzled with his father's reaction!  
  
"It was bound to happen son.......eventually." 


	53. Chapter 56

Chapter 56  
  
When Gemma opened her eyes it was pitch black & for a few seconds she forgot where she was, then it all came back to her. She glanced over at the clock, it was 2:45am. Slowly she untangled herself from Jeff's body, praying she wouldnt wake him. She searched around until she found all of her clothes & purse & got dressed. She bent down, kissed Jeff's lips as lightly as she dared & whispered, "I'll always love you Jeff Hardy!" Then she bit on her lip to stop the tears comming & she left.  
  
She cried as she walked home but she knew what she had to do.  
  
Quietly she crept into her room. Adam was sound asleep in her bed & she stood over him, watching him for a while.  
  
'I never meant for this to happen!' she thought to herself. 'You're a good guy.....I never deserved you!'  
  
As quietly as she could she opened up her case & threw some clothes into it. She took off her engagement ring & laid it down on the small table beside her bed, right next to Adam's head.  
  
"Bye Adam." She whispered & left the room.  
  
She left a note on the kitchen table. Something along the lines of 'Sorry' 'Im ok' and 'Dont try to find me I'll be in touch!' Then she walked out of the house she'd lived in since she was eight years old, walked away from her old life & set off to start a new one. She took Chris's old car & drove away. she didnt know where she was going & didnt care. The tears streamed down her face as she drove. She fumbled in her purse on the passenger seat for a tissue but couldnt find one!  
  
"Fuck it!" She tossed it onto the floor & pulled the car over to the side of the road. She put her head on the stearing wheel & sobbed her heart out.  
  
When she looked up again it was getting light. She pulled herself together & looked in the mirror trying to tidy herself up a bit. She grabbed her purse off the floor & a small package fell out. She picked it up & looked at both sides, all it had written on it was 'From Jeff'. Sha had no idea when he'd put it in there or what it was! She figured it had to have been last night before the shit hit the fan or she would have seen it by now. She tore open the envelope & a cassette fell out onto the seat. She smiled. Jeff was always doing this, putting her favourite songs onto a tape for her. There was a note too....  
  
"Figured something might happen. Take note of the song, by now Im sure you will understand. Jeff."  
  
She wiped her face & slid the tape into the car stereo, started up the car & waited for the music to start. What was on there was one song. A song by The Foo Fighters, one of Gemma's favourite bands.  
  
Tonight I'm tangled in my Blanket of clouds  
  
Dreaming aloud  
  
Things just won't do without you  
  
Matter of fact  
  
I'm on your back  
  
If you walk out on me  
  
I'm walking after you  
  
If you'd accept surrender  
  
I'll give up some more  
  
Weren't you adored?  
  
I cannot be without you  
  
Matter of fact  
  
I'm on your back  
  
If you walk out on me  
  
I'm walking after you  
  
Another heart cracked  
  
In two  
  
I'm on your back  
  
She immediately switched the car engine off when the song started. It was a song she'd heard 100 times before, only now it meant something. She cried for a long time before driving off.  
  
*******  
  
She had had no clue where to go or what she was going to do. Where she ended up was Shane McMahon's office. She went straight inside without knocking & Shane was sitting at his desk.  
  
"Gemma! What the hell are you doing here? You're getting married tomorrow!!"  
  
"Look Shane, Im not stopping! I thought you had the right to know...Im quitting!"  
  
"WHAT! What's happened?" He stood up & went to her. "Jesus Gemma you look like shit! What's goin on?!"  
  
"Im....Im not gonna go into that right now! Just so you know, the wedding aint gonna happen...Ive fucked things up big style Shane!"  
  
Shane looked at her amazed!  
  
"Wh.....whatever it is Im sure we can sort it out!"  
  
"No..." She smiled, "No Shane....but thanks! It cant be sorted out by the mighty McMahon's this time!! I quit! And Im sorry Shane!"  
  
She walked out of his office. He called after her but she just kept going, not even bothering to turn around. The tears threatened to come again but she swallowed them down. She wouldnt let them.....not this time. Not any more.  
  
She rounded the corner & bumped into Chris.  
  
"Woah there...Wha...."  
  
She didnt let him finish. She stretched up & forced a long passionate kiss on his open mouth! He looked at her stunned!  
  
"Just to see what it was like before I go!" She smiled & started to walk away.  
  
"GEMMA? Wha..."  
  
"Gemma doesnt live here anymore!"  
  
She smiled & carried on walking, not stopping until she got into the car.  
  
She was driving along with the sun shining & the window open, enjoying the fresh air on her tired face. Her cell phone rang. 'ADAM' came up on the screen, she switched it off. 2 minutes later it rang again...'MIKE'....she switched it off. 3 more times Adam's name came up on the screen & twice she switched it off. The third time she was driving over a bridge so she simply threw her phone out of the window.  
  
"Bye Adam." She said heartlessly.  
  
She got to the airport carpark and sat for a while thinking. No more tears, no more heartache, from now on it was looking out for number 1! She picked up her purse pausing at the stereo & eventually taking out the tape & throwing into her bag. She grabbed her case from the back seat & put on her sunglasses.  
  
"Im goin home!!" She said out loud to anyone....to no one.  
  
She boarded the next available flight to Australia.  
  
*******  
  
Back in Cameron Adam had turned up a Jeff's place looking for her.  
  
"I want to see her Jeff! I know she's here!"  
  
Jeff sighed.  
  
"Look man if she isnt with you I dont know where the hell she is ok?!"  
  
"What's goin on?" Matt said.  
  
"I want to see Gemma.....now!" Adam shouted.  
  
"Jeff....go get her." Matt said looking at his brother.  
  
"MATT She's not here!!! Isnt anyone fucking listening to me!!"  
  
Jeff turned his back to Adam, he'd just come downstairs to answer the door in his sweat pants & vest. Adam saw the red marks all over his back & shoulders.  
  
"You SON OF A BITCH!!" he shouted as he dragged Jeff backwards into the yard. He knocked Jeff to the ground with one punch & while he was getting up Matt grabbed him & held him back. Michael was just comming up the road & saw what was happening. He ran & grabbed hold of Adam.  
  
"I'll fucking kill you you bastard!!" Adam shouted trying to break free of Michael's grip.  
  
Jeff dusted himself off & shook Matt's hand from his arm, wiping the blood from his lip.  
  
"Guys this isnt helping!!" Amy shouted from the porch steps! "Where's Gemma?!"  
  
"Gone!" Adam said & hung his head.  
  
"Gone?! What do you mean gone? Gone where?!!" Jeff shouted & took a step towards Adam before Matt grabbed him again.  
  
"She left this note!" Mike said, handing the piece of paper to Matt. Jeff snatched it out of his hands, read it, scrunched it up & threw it to the ground. He turned and gave Adam one last stare before walking back towards the house.  
  
"I HOPE YOU'RE FUCKING HAPPY JEFF!! I hope it was worth it!" He started to cry. "Now neither of us has her!! I hope you're fucking proud of yourself!!"  
  
Jeff turned just before he got to the door & lunged at Adam grabbing hold of his collar & getting right up in his face.  
  
"Im not proud Adam, " Jeff spat quietly at him, "Im not proud at all!" He shoved him backwards & michael got ready to jump in if Adam went to retalliate, but he didnt.  
  
As for Gemma, neither of them would see her again..........not in a long time.  
  
  
  
  
  
author's note: Please note I do not own the lyrics to Walking After You! Those are owned by the Foo Fighters & Their record company so please dont sue me! lol 


	54. Chapter 57 - The end?

Chapter 57.......the end.  
  
She'd been in Australia for a couple of months before she called her Dad. He was thrilled to hear from her, he'd been going out of his mind with worry & she felt really bad. She didnt tell him about the crap she was going through. She had a shitty, run down one bedroomed appartment with damp walls & roaches in the kitchen.She worked 2 jobs, one cleaning up in a local factory from 5am 'til 9am every morning & the other in a shitty bar every night, getting groped by drunk old men & getting paid very little money. But it put a roof over her head & food in her belly, she just put up with it.  
  
4 months after she'd gone to Australia her dad called to say Rhett & Jenny had a beautiful baby girl. It was more than she could handle right at that time but she decided to turn up on their doorstep one morning after a shift in the factory. They were overjoyed to see her....and so were Michael & Pat who happened to turn up there at the same time!  
  
Mike had followed her home, unbeknown to her & had gone ape shit at the state of the place where she lived & immediately moved her into his appartment & filled her pockets with money! This wasnt what she wanted but Mike was a hard guy to argue with.  
  
5 months after leaving Cameron, her mother died. Gemma thought maybe she should care, but she didnt. Alcohol-related death according to the corroner....whatever.  
  
A year after her arrival in Australia there was a fight in a bar. Michael, always the peacemaker, stepped up to try & stop it. He was stabbed in the throat & died in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. MTV covered the story 15 minutes after his death. Not the ideal way for Gemma to find out. The world mourned the loss of a superstar. Gemma mourned the loss of her brother & her best friend. Two men were arrested for his murder.. Turned out the argument started over who's turn it was to pay for the drinks! Ironically it was another alchohol-related death to hit her family. Michael was a huge part of Gemma's life, more so in the past year & the last part of the 'old' Gemma died with him. She'll never forget him.  
  
It's now 2 years since she left that old Gemma behind in Cameron. She still lives in Michaels' appartment & the money he left her has helped her to start freelancing again. Some of her work is published in an Australian woman's magazine on a regular basis. She mostly writes romantic slop....99% of her stories are entirely fictional. Only one story she's written is the truth. (Take your time....you'll get it!!)  
  
Sometimes she watches the WWF on TV! It brings a smile to her face to see how well Adam is doing! She heard on the grapevine that he recently got married & she was happy things were working out for him. Her one wish for Adam is that his new wife can 'love him like that'! He deserves it!  
  
She cant watch The Hardy Boyz. She caught a glimpse of Jeff on TV one day & it was too much for her to take. She turns off the TV when she hears their entrance music.  
  
So she sits, and she writes, and she types, Every now & then she gets up & goes into her room to look at the little angel that sleeps in the cot beside her bed. He's 15 months old. His name is Michael Matthew Hardy. He is the centre of Gemma's life. He looks a lot like his Dad. Gemma will tell him all about him someday, maybe when he's old enough she will let him read this story. Maybe.....  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
(If you want it to be!?)  
  
authors note: I own none of the WWE superstars mentioned in this fic nor do I claim any affilliation with them or the company.  
  
No part of this story is to be reproduced in any form without prior permission from the author!  
  
hardygirl79@htomail.com 


End file.
